Me, myself and I
by yuri-haruno
Summary: Elle est égocentrique, arrogante, ambitieuse et un peu narcissique sur les bords... Son rêve ultime? Le monde des affaires! Son pire cauchemar?... Le monde des affaires! POV Sakura
1. Chapter 1

J'ai mis une nouvelle fic pour mettre un peu de joie, je l'ai déjà écrit y'a longtemps mais j'hésitais avec trois fic en cours… C'est juste que la fin de semaine a été trop dure, une série de déception, tout le monde m'a laissé tombé d'un seul coup sans trop savoir pourquoi… Ils me restent plus que mes fics ET mes chères lectrices… \O/ Et puis je déteste rester là sans rien faire ALORS QU'IL Y A UN TRUC A PUBLIER ! Alors voila un nouveau sasusaku… Le meilleur remède possible ! :')

Mais promis, je reprends mes autres fics la semaine prochaine ! Parole de polytechnicienne en vacance depuis cinq mois ! :D

Disclaimer : Tous les persos sont à Masashi Kishimoto, un génie des génies…

Titre: Me, myself and I…

Résumé: Elle est égocentrique, ambitieuse, arrogante et un peu narcissique sur les bords… Son rêve ? Le monde des affaires… Son nouveau cauchemar ? Le monde des affaires !

Rating T

Petite note : A lire d'une manière guillerette… Ici, les POV sont ceux d'une femme dynamique.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Moi…

Me voila, moi, Haruno Sakura, récemment devenue expert comptable, je me lance dans le monde cruel des affaires pour mon premier job. Non enfin, pas vraiment mon premier job, j'ai déjà fait des tonnes de stages dans d'importantes entreprises ainsi que quelques boulots temporaires, le tout rassemblé fait une somme de deux ans d'expériences… Ah oui, et aussi j'ai travaillé pendant deux mois chez Hyuuga textile, une merveilleuse expérience, très enrichissante… Et la directrice, Hinata Hyuuga est tellement adorable, d'ailleurs, c'est elle qui a fait ma lettre de recommandation, nous sommes devenues de très bonnes amies… Pas mal pour une sortante de vingt trois, n'est ce pas ?

Donc je postule pour le poste de chef comptable actuellement vacant au sein du plus grand multinational qui ait jamais existé : Akatsuki corporation… Chiffre d'affaire : quarante milliard de dollars US, créateur : Madara Uchiwa, PDG actuel : Itachi Uchiwa, (un dieu parait il,) siège : centre ville, Kyoto…

J'ai été convoquée à une entrevue, autant dire que c'est dans la poche !

Le voila, toute une maison de verre, l'immeuble de mes rêves, le but de ma vie… Le centre de mon univers… « Akatsuki Corp. » écrit en grosse lettre d'argent, des hommes et des femmes d'affaires y sortaient en masse, tout un défilé de tailleurs et de costumes impressionnant, je suis toute excitée à l'idée que dans quelques heures, je serai parmi eux, en tant que comptable !

Je m'avance donc, la tête haute, je n'ai rien à craindre, je suis sûre que c'est moi qui aura le poste… J'ai tout mis en œuvre pour ! J'ai la robe parfaite : bustier, blanche, ceinture et écharpe rouge sang, arrêté à la bonne longueur, ni trop courte ni trop longue, pour ne pas paraitre trop superficielle ni trop sérieuse. Ils ont besoin d'une touche de fraicheur, peut être un peu de folie… Et quoi de mieux que le blanc et le rouge? Ca fait ressortir mon teint, la couleur de mes cheveux, roses, et ça me donne l'air d'être la lumière qu'il leur faut… C'est ce que je suis de toute façon, une lumière… Et brillante en passant ! En plus, tout le monde sait que dans les entreprises très « masculinisées » comme cette multinationale, une femme brillante et belle ne sera pas de refus…. Il ne faut pas croire que je vends mon corps, non, loin de là ! Seulement, je sais ce qui m'attend et je n'ai rien laissé au hasard…

Je m'avance vers la réceptionniste avec un sourire qu'elle me rend, sourire faux bien évidemment parce que comme je l'ai dit, je ne laisse rien a hasard… Lorsqu'on est en terre inconnue, il vaut mieux se méfier et optimiser notre comportement, et même avec les petits sbires sans intérêt à franges affreuses comme celle que j'ai devant moi…

-Bonjour, que puis je pour vous, mademoiselle ? Me demande t elle avec le ton mielleux que l'on fait souvent passer pour de la gentillesse.

-Ahm… Je suis comptable, j'ai postulé pour le poste il y a de cela une semaine…

-Ah oui, Mademoiselle Haruno, c'est bien ça ?

-Euh, oui en effet… (Comment se fait il qu'une sous fifre de son espèce peut être au courant de ça et en plus, elle se permet d'émettre un sourire supérieur).

-Vous savez, vous êtes la seule à avoir les cheveux roses parmi les candidats retenus pour une entrevue… Sourit elle en sortant une pile de paperasse, (bah voyons ! je suis surprise tient !)… Haruno… Haruno… Marmonna t elle en farfouillant le dossier avant d'en sortir une feuille d'un geste magistrale… Haruno Sakura… Tenez, votre formulaire… Remplissez le et veuillez attendre avec les autres postulants, dans la salle d'à côté ! Bonne chance !

-Merci ! Dis je à contre cœur…

Le plus chiant dans l'univers des affaires, à part être hypocrite avec tout le monde, c'est que vous avez des tonnes de papiers et de formulaires à remplir alors que vous n'êtes même pas encore dans le vif du sujet… Les entrepreneurs n'ont-ils jamais connu le mot écologie et le phénomène réchauffement de la planète ? A l'évidence, je dirais que non, quoi que c'est un peu le cadet de mes soucis, juste pour dire que j'en ai ras le bol d'écrire, de réécrire la même chose chaque fois qu'un stylo et un papier me tombe sous la main.

Mais je me figeai sur place à l'entrée de la « salle d'à côté », une dizaine de paire d'yeux braqués sur moi… Cette satanée réceptionniste ne s'était pas gênée pour me dire que j'étais la seule à avoir les cheveux roses mais elle n'a pas jugé important de me dire que j'étais la seule femme… Quelle cruche !

De la colère. Voila ce que je ressens… Ils me reluquaient tous clairement et je déteste ça ! Mais je ne suis pas intimidée, non, pas le moins du monde ! Je m'assieds dans un coin et quelqu'un a même eu la décence de me siffler au passage, que c'est charmant ! Je suis sûr que cette grosse boule de billard puante n'aura jamais le poste… Bon, ils ne sont pas tous des gros porcs, il y en a quand même quelques uns qui sont, disons, mignons mais je lâche tout de suite l'idée de sortir avec l'un d'entre eux. S'ils sont ici, c'est parce qu'ils sont au chômage et j'ai besoin de tout sauf de ça ! Vous allez bien sûr vous dire que je suis matérialiste, superficielle et blablabla… Mais une chose est sûre… Il est hors de question que je subvienne aux besoins de quelqu'un en ce moment, il n'y a pas écrit « bénévole » sur mon (large) front !

Je m'assieds donc et me mis à remplir tranquillement mon formulaire… De toute façon, je passerai la première, respect des dames oblige !

Mais je me gourais complètement ! Une voix masculine de l'autre côté appela un certain Hiroku Kuro… Sous mon plus grand agacement.

Mais ça ne s'est pas arrangé au fil du temps, les hommes défilaient devant moi les uns après les autres, aucun respect pour les femmes… Même si ce poste en vaut la peine, vraiment là c'est exagéré ! Lorsque je m'en sortirai, je serai pleine aux as et je me foutrais ouvertement de leur gueule…

Après ce qu'il m'a semblé être une éternité, l'avant dernier candidat, car oui, j'étais la dernière, sortit de la pièce avec un sourire satisfait… J'ai cru entendre qu'il s'appelait Shikamaru Nara…

-Haruno Sakura ! S'écria la voix de l'autre côté…

Je me levai quelque peu crispée et passai devant ledit Shikamaru Nara…

-Bonne chance ! Sourit il…

Tss… Comme si j'en avais besoin ! C'est pas un loser comme lui qui va me dire bonne chance, merde, il y a des gens vraiment con sur cette planète ! J'aurai bien voulu lui dire « Toutes mes condoléances » mais je n'ai pas de temps pour lui… Mon planning surchargé me plombe déjà, alors je me contentai d'une sourire mesquin qu'il me rendit !

J'entrai dans la pièce et vis deux hommes en costumes me regarder de haut en bas, puis reportèrent leur attention sur le formulaire que je venais de leur donner. L'un d'eux avaient les cheveux blonds, horriblement blonds, même si j'aimais bien le style blonds aux yeux bleus, lui il était un cas à part, au premier coup d'œil, je savais que c'était quelqu'un de puéril ! L'autre avait plutôt l'air mature, il était brun mais son œil en lubrique ne me plaisait pas du tout…

-Bien… Mademoiselle Haruno ! Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, responsable des personnels… Et voici Kiba Inuzuka, mon assistant…

Ca démarrait bien… Là, mes certitudes sont encore plus fondées : j'ai le poste ! Pourquoi ? Parce que s'ils avaient pensé à rejeter ma candidature, ils n'auraient jamais pris la peine de se présenter… C'est officiel, je suis le nouveau chef comptable ! Le reste n'était que formalités…

Ils se mirent à me poser toutes les questions du monde, auxquelles je répondis avec joie… Ils semblaient satisfaits, moi aussi… Ils avaient l'air impressionnés par mon CV, quoi de plus normal après tout, c'est de Sakura Haruno qu'il s'agit ! Puis vers la fin de l'entrevue, ils se mirent à me poser des questions plus personnelles :

-Vous êtes mariée ? Demanda le blond

-Ah ça, non ! Répondis je avec dédain…

Merde, j'ai fait une boulette ! J'attendis avec angoisse sa réaction et…

Non, ça va, il sourit…

-Et pourquoi donc mademoiselle Haruno ?

-Euh… Je…

-Vous pouvez être franche, vous savez… Ici, il n'y a que la franchise qui prime ! Rassura t il…

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas trouvé l'homme idéal…

-Hum… Une femme difficile, je connais ça… Alors ? Un fiancé ? Un petit ami ?

-Un chat… Chibi !

-Oh… S'exclama t il avant d'écrire dans son calepin noir. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas désespérée, Mademoiselle Haruno…

Quoi ? Je suis tout sauf désespérée… Ma vie est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fabuleuse !

Monsieur Uzumaki émit un petit rire…

-Vous êtes le genre célibataire endurci ?

-On peut dire ça ! Répondis je avec un sourire, le même sourire faux que j'offrais à chaque entrevue.

-Votre genre d'homme ?

-Euh… Pardon ? M'exclamai je, incrédule, c'est une entrevue pour potins ou quoi ?

-Excusez moi… Je… Parais un peu sans gêne mais comme vous le voyez, il n'y a que très peu de femmes dans nos bureaux… Nous ne tolérons pas que nos employés flirtent entre eux…

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre là-dessus ! Soupirai je avec sarcasme…

-Ah… Vous pourrez alors nous dire ce que vous détestez chez un homme… C'est important car vous devriez collaborer avec certains d'entre nous !

-C'est simple : la fierté purement masculine ! lâchai je tout simplement

Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, feuilletant vaguement mes dossiers… Il ferma les yeux, soupira et émit un sourire…

-Nous avons un poste pour vous…

-Ah oui ? M'exclamai je avec de la fausse surprise, c'était clair que j'étais la seule candidate plausible, je suis tellement b-…

-Notre patron a besoin d'une nouvelle assistante fiable, dure et qui connait bien le milieu… Je crois que vous faites bien l'affaire !

Je m'étranglais avec l'air que j'inspirais… Assistante ? Assistante ? Mais il se fout de ma gueule !

-Mais j'ai postulé pour être votre nouveau chef comptable… Protestai je avec ferveur

-Oui, je sais et c'est dommage parce que vos capacités sont impressionnantes mais… Nous avons déjà trouvé le comptable parfait, jeune, dynamique, brillant, expérimenté…

-Parce que je ne le suis pas ? Demandai je soudainement.

-Si, justement et c'est pour ça que nous avons…

-… Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que je me balade en mini jupe que je ne sais pas faire autre chose que secrétaire ! Le coupai je froidement

-Assistante du PDG! Corrigea le blond

-C'est pareil ! Alors merci mais… Comme on dit, l'herbe est toujours plus verte chez le voisin, n'est ce pas ? Lançai je en récupérant mes affaires avant de me lever, prête à partir…

-Vous serez payée trente mille dollars et vous aurez votre propre bureau, vous savez ? Fit monsieur Uzumaki, m'arrêtant net alors que j'avais la main sur le poignet…

Il vient de dire quoi là ?

Comment est ce possible ? Trente mille dollars chaque mois pour poser mon cul devant mon bureau huit heures par jour ? En plus, je n'ai qu'à faire la secrétaire et jouer les sbires lèches bottes… Auprès du PDG s'il vous plait…

Euh… Mauvaise blague ?

Apparemment non, car me voila, quelques heures après, en train de sillonner les bureaux aux côtés de Monsieur Uzumaki…

« On visite les lieux » disait il…

Et je ne pus qu'être impressionnée ! Tout un étage pour chaque département, c'était hallucinant… Et ce que je remarquai, c'est que plus on montait en altitude, plus les départements devenaient importants et moins il y avait de femme… J'en déduis donc que le boss se trouve au dernier étage…

Bonne pioche ! Mais il n'y avait quasiment personne aux alentours…

Tous les bureaux étaient en verre et paraissaient sobre, sauf un qui avait une porte couleur orange pétante… Sur la porte à ma gauche, il était marqué « Chef comptable », je vis un homme remplacer le nom sur l'écriteau accroché : S. Nara…

Quoi ?

C'est ce loser qui m'a soufflé ma place ?

Je fermais les yeux… Cette compagnie est une vraie merde !

Monsieur Uzumaki tenait encore un discours pimpant à mes côtés mais je ne l'écourtais plus… J'étais… Furieusement vexée !

Je ne me rendis pas compte qu'on venait d'entrer dans mon bureau…

-Bon voilà, c'est ici, chez toi… Enfin, chez vous ! Euh… Vous commencerez dès demain, il y a déjà pas mal de chose à faire ! Je vous conseille de d'emménager tous vos affaires dès aujourd'hui… Sourit le blond…

Bon, mon bureau était spacieux et charmant, si on omettait le fait que l'on pouvait carrément voir tout ce que j'y faisais, c'était parfait ! Ordinateur, combiné, imprimante, photocopieuse, bac à papier, bibliothèque… Je ne voyais pas pourquoi ce serait un poste d'assistante, je l'ai dit c'est un poste de secrétaire…

-Euh… Juste en face, c'est le bureau de notre patron, mais il n'est pas là pour l'instant… Sinon, si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis juste à côté, vous savez, la porte orange !

Je le savais que ce type était puéril !

-Oui, merci !… Je vais chercher mes affaires dès maintenant…

-Ah oui, au faite, il vaut mieux que je vous prévienne… Le patron est comment dire… Assez dur alors ne faites pas trop attention à ce qu'il dit !

-Pardon ? Vous parlez d'Uchiha san ?

-Euh, oui, il a tendance à être… Enfin, vous verrez !

Qu'est ce qu'il me raconte là ? Il essaye de me faire peur, si c'est le cas ben, c'est loupé… Je n'ai absolument peur de rien… Encore moins d'une personne !

Je le vis sortir de mon bureau… Puis je me décidais d'essayer ma chaise…

Hum… Pas mal…

Une secrétaire aurait elle droit à ce genre de chaise en cuir hyper confortable ?

Non, je suis l'assistante du PDG de l'Akatsuki corporation…

Et j'en suis bien contente !

* * *

Vos avis seront grandement appréciés… Je suis impatiente de les connaitre, j'avoue que j'appréhende un peu, c'est pas une fic pour tout le monde, surtout pas pour les super fan de Sakura ! Aie aie aie… Là, elle est une vraie peste, comme dans les premiers épisodes Ultimate Ninja… Je la détestais tellement !

Bon trêve de blabla de ma part… Si vous avez aimé, laissez un review, si vous n'avez pas aimé… Laissez un review quand même ! XD A vos claviers, Prêtes ?… Reviewevez ! XP

Yuri…


	2. Chapter 2

Bon la suite, mes chères...

Mayuri : Je te remercie pour ta ou plutôt tes reviews… Le caractère de Sakura, je savais que ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde… C'était de l'audace pure et simple, ou plutôt du culot… A la limite de l'inconscience ! \o/ Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je me marre comme une malade en l'écrivant… Nan voyons, je te déteste pas, un feedback, ça peut pas faire de mal, t'as été franche et j'apprécie ! Même si je ne vois pas souvent Ino comme une grosse narcissique… Et le monde des affaires, Sasuke... Tu vas adorer le chapitre, enfin je crois...XD

Rosy : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise… J'ai lu ta review sur 2P,4R et non, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de blessant ! C'est pas obligé de vous plaire à chaque chapitre… J'avoue que j'ai fait fort dans le genre ! XD… Sinon, j'espère pouvoir faire patienter un peu avec ce nouveau chapter...

Yuhi potter : Ma frangine ! désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de publier un new chapitre et de répondre à ton com... Je te remercie beaucoup ma chérie ! Pourquoi t'as fait anonyme au faite ? C'est pas sympa ça!

KiKi: Une nouvelle lectrice? Merci beaucoup! Contente que t'apprécie le côté peste de Sakura... Là elle assure grave!

Pour les reviews signés, je réponds plus tard parce que là, la connexion est au plus bas, je peux même pas ouvrir FB correctement!

Bon, la suite de 2P, 4R sera pour lundi, enfin je crois et les autres… Auront certainement du retard comme d'habitude ! :( Stupid in love est le plus à la bourre puisque je dois amorcer la fin… Dans quatre, cinq chapitres ! XD

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Lui…

Une chose est sûre, je n'ai pas chômé ! Après avoir vérifié les capacités de mon PC comme Monsieur Uzumaki me l'avait bêtement recommandé, je suis rentrée illico presto chez moi pour une rapide toilette et puis hop, je m'embarque pour le relooking de mon bureau… J'allais maintenant passer toutes mes journées dans cette foutue pièce alors autant qu'elle soit agréable.

Même si rien ne pressait, j'avais l'habitude d'accélérer un peu le pas, histoire de ne pas perdre le rythme! Je suis une femme active, j'aime quand tout va vite… Mon carton surchargé devant moi, mon sac à main coincé sous le bras, je retournai au bureau avec un sourire… Trente mille dollars par mois, il y avait de quoi sourire tout de même !

Mais mon sourire s'estompa rapidement lorsque quelqu'un me heurta violemment, faisant voler en éclat tous mes affaires et me poussant à m'étaler par terre sur les fesses comme une débutante… Même si au fond, je suis une débutante au sein de cette multinationale, ce n'est pas une raison ! Je me relevai péniblement et je sentis une main me soutenir, quelques employés se sont penchés pour ramasser mes papiers dans un silence atterrant… Ce malotru n'a même pas eu la dignité d'aider une femme à se relever, à ramasser ses affaires et à s'excuser après l'avoir bousculé sauvagement. Et décidément, il n'avait aucune intention de se rattraper puisque je le voyais déjà partir au loin, son cellulaire collé à son oreille… L'effet outrage passé, je repris un peu d'adrénaline et me mis à lui hurler après de manière peu conventionnelle…

-Hey, pauvre connard !

Ma voix étant devenue plus rauque que je ne l'aurais voulu, toute l'assemblée eut comme un hoquet de surprise en chœur, mais c'était la dernière de mes préoccupations… L'homme s'était arrêté en milieu de chemin. Il se retourna et me dévisagea avec hargne… Quoi ? C'est moi la victime là non ? Je le vis raccrocher son iPhone et lever un sourcil dans une mimique à moitié contrarié, à moitié intrigué… J'ignorais pourquoi tous les employés avaient les yeux braqués sur moi en cet instant, et je m'en foutais royalement… Je sais juste que je n'allais pas faire passer ça !

Il s'avança lentement et s'arrêta net devant moi et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine en me toisant légèrement, mais j'avais plus l'impression qu'il passait tout mon corps aux rayons X avec ses yeux infiniment sombres… Il avait de la gueule, ça c'est sûr, avec ses traits fins, sa peau pâle et ses cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène dressés en pics derrière sa nuque, il n'y avait pas à dire ! Mais le jour où je tomberais pour un goujat, aussi beau soit il, ce sera le dernier jour de ma vie ! Alors je me mis à le regarder droit dans les yeux comme pas permis, la colère montant graduellement dans mes veines et qui semblait étrangement réciproque… Mais bien sûr, pour empirer les choses, il esquissa ce qui me semble être le rictus le plus détestable de toute l'histoire de l'humanité.

Silencieusement, il vient de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu… Je déteste qu'on se foute de ma gueule, même si bon… C'est un peu ma spécialité !

Bien décidée à lui faire avaler son sourire minable, dans le sens figuré bien sûr, je me redressai fièrement, guettant le moment où il parlera… Mais il ne semble pas avoir compris que je voulais des excuses puisqu'il se retourna, reprit son cellulaire, composa un numéro et se mit à discuter activement avec son interlocuteur.

Connard.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha… On vit sur quelle planète ? Alors que je recherchais une quelconque réponse autour de moi, je réalise, dépitée, que tout le monde s'est remis à son poste après qu'il ait disparu dans les couloirs... Comme si c'était normal que ce mec ne s'excuse pas pour sa grossièreté ! Je récupère mon carton avec un geste lent tout en essayant de comprendre… C'était comme si tous les employés le craignaient, le respectaient alors qu'il était deux fois plus jeune qu'eux ! Ce n'était pas évident, moi, j'aurais juré qu'il avait le même âge que moi donc ce n'était qu'un sortant, un débutant, rien de plus, peu importe son poste ! Quand Uchiwa Itachi apprendra que l'un de ses sbires se comporte de manière exécrable, c'est sûr qu'il va être content…

Vivement que je le rencontre !

Hey, je ne suis pas une grande gueule, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie qu'on me chie dessus à longueur de journée…

Je remonte donc dans mon cher bure au, croisant Monsieur Uzumaki dans l'ascenseur…

-Oh, donnez, je vais vous aider ! Fit il faiblement en me prenant mes affaires…

-Merci ! Répondis je en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille avant de lever les yeux pour regarder le défilé des étages, mes mots restant au travers de ma gorge…

-Vous avez l'air contrariée…

-Oh eh bien, comment dire… Quelqu'un m'a complètement humiliée ! Soupirai je avec un petit rire forcé…

-Hm… On vous a déjà bizutée ? Moi qui croyais avoir été assez clairs avec tout le monde… A la base, nous ne tolérons pas cela mais ça n'empêche pas certaine personnes de jouer les malins !

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de porter plainte et espérer qu'il soit viré ? Demandai je, sérieuse malgré mon ton de plaisanterie…

-Viré ? Non, mais si vous me dites qui est la personne, il pourra écoper d'une petite mise à pied… De par son salaire ! Sourit il aimablement…

Bon, d'accord, j'avoue qu'au début je n'ai pas trop accroché à cet Uzumaki, et il est encore loin d'être mon genre de mec… Mais n'empêche que lui, c'est un vrai gentleman ! Je secouai légèrement la tête… Ces derniers évènements m'ont traumatisé ! Alors c'est sûr que le premier gars qui portera mes affaires pour moi sera un gentleman !

Une mise à pied donc…

Hum… C'est mieux que rien…

-Il me semblait bien jeune… Grand, environ un mètre quatre vingt je crois, brun, la peau pâle…

-Comme la plupart des gars de la sécurité… Vous ne connaissez pas son nom ?

Il était marrant, lui ! Je viens de lui dire que je me suis fait humilier par quelqu'un… Le quelqu'un en question n'allait tout de même pas me donner sa carte de visite !

-Non, mais peut être que les gens qui étaient là le reconnaitront… Il y avait juste une chose qui m'a… Etonné…

-Quoi donc ?

-Ils semblaient tous avoir peur de lui ! Comme s'il pouvait tous les tuer avec ses yeux noirs…

Monsieur Uzumaki eut un spasme d'horreur puis déglutit légèrement… Quoi ? Lui aussi, il a peur du connard de tout à l'heure ?

-Ils sont… Noirs comment ?... Ses yeux… Demanda t il avec une petite voix

-Oh… Comme… Du charbon, je dirais !

Ding !

Monsieur Uzumaki faillit sortir une autre phrase mais nous étions arrivés au dernier étage et son cellulaire sembla crier à l'aide, quelque chose dans le genre…

- Oh, excusez-moi… Je dois absolument répondre !

-Oui, bien sûr… Je vais prendre mes affaires ! Je vous remercie beaucoup…

Je m'éloignai de l'ascenseur d'un pas vif, n'attendant pas que Monsieur Uzumaki me suive de près… Il me semble que la personne à l'autre bout du fil lui ait ordonné de redescendre puisque je n'ai pas entendu sa porte claquer.

Je me mis donc au boulot et mon enthousiasme revint plus vite que je ne le pensais alors que je plaçais deux trois petites décorations, donnant un peu de couleur à ce bureau amorphe… Vases, portes stylos, mini bibelots, sans oublier le cadre photo… Moi et Chibi, en l'occurrence ! Ce métier va me plaire, à coup sûr…

Puis, alors que je commençais à prendre mes aises en me tassant sur ma chaise plus que confortable, le combiné sonna… Ligne 1 ? Tout en haut… C'est forcément Itachi Uchiwa… Il était temps ! Réprimant au plus profond de moi-même mon excitation, je pris le téléphone…

-Oui ?

-Dans mon bureau… Tout de suite ! Fit sèchement une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil avant de me raccrocher au nez, ne me laissant pas le loisir de lui répondre.

Je fronçai les sourcils en reposant l'appareil… C'était quoi, ça ? Bon, j'imagine qu'il doit avoir des tonnes de choses à faire mais est ce vraiment une excuse pour parler aux gens sur ce ton là ? Itachi Uchiwa est il vraiment ce genre de personne ?

Mais je n'avais pas à me demander ça vu que je m'en allais de ce pas dans son bureau et donc je pourrais juger moi-même si oui ou non, il est mesquin…

La porte de son bureau était ouverte… Et donc, comme il m'a si gentiment demandé de venir à lui par téléphone, je me permis d'entrer immédiatement…

Son office à lui semblait être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sobre… Bois vernis, moquette noire, chaise en cuir et toute une façade en verre donnant une vue surprenante sur la ville. Il était d'ailleurs tourné vers sa baie vitrée, assis sur sa chaise ou devrais je dire son trône, me cachant ainsi sa personne… Je ne pouvais rien voir de lui, même pas la pointe de ses cheveux…

-Vous m'aviez demandé Monsieur Uchiwa ? Parlai je enfin, brisant le silence…

-Hn…

Il y avait quelque chose à se donner la chair de poule dans ce bureau, comme si l'atmosphère y était lourde, froide et sa réponse monosyllabique n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

-Euh, eh bien… Me voici ! Repris je comme une parfaite idiote…

-Hn… J'ai entendu dire que vous avez traité quelqu'un de connard, tout à l'heure ! Fit il, ne se retournant aucunement vers moi pour me parler face à face…

Cet échange me dépassait… Jamais personne ne m'avait ignoré de la sorte ! Et pourtant c'était mon patron, que je rencontrais pour la première fois en passant… En plus il était en train d'aborder un sujet délicat, j'avoue que ce n'était pas très brillant de me laisser emporter dès le premier jour !

-Je…

-J'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez ! Coupa t il avec un ton sec auquel je devrais sans doute m'habituer à ce rythme…

-Il… Il m'a rentré dedans et il ne s'est même pas excusé !

C'était sorti tout seul, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais là l'air d'une petite écolière qui se plaignait à son professeur… Professeur qui me tournait obstinément le dos, mais je ne lui ferais pas la remarque sous peine de me faire virer avant même mon premier jour !

Le silence régna de nouveau en maitre, je ne savais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je sentais… Qu'il était en colère ! Je sais, c'est complètement fou… Mais c'était comme s'il pouvait faire passer ses ondes négatifs par la voie des airs… Un truc qui serait vraiment pratique pour notre collaboration !

-Qui vous a engagé ?

Là, c'est sûr, je me sens un peu penaude… J'ai été embauché pour être son assistante donc normalement, la réponse c'est que c'est lui-même qui m'a engagé… Mais apparemment, non, il ne semblait pas content… Pas content du tout !

-Répondez, Mademoiselle Haruno !

Son ton me donnait des frissons, pas forcément agréable… Même sans avoir vu son visage, il me semblait froid, distant… Au moins maintenant, je sais d'où vient cette atmosphère effroyable !

-J'ai postulé pour le poste de chef comptable et Monsieur Uzumaki m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'une assistante… Et comme ils ont déjà trouvé le comptable idéal, je…

-Je me demande pourquoi il se donne la peine de me trouver une assistante… Il sait bien qu'elles démissionnent toutes au bout de deux semaines, pas plus !

Alors c'est de ça que Monsieur Uzumaki parlait ! _Le patron est comment dire… Assez dur mais ne faites pas trop attention à ce qu'il dit ! _Très bien, s'il veut se la jouer comme ça…

-Monsieur Uchiwa… Qui vous a dit que je suis comme vos anciennes assistantes ?

-En effet… Je l'avais compris dès que vous m'avez traité de « pauvre connard » !

Dans un ralenti horrifiant, je réalisais peu à peu ce qu'il venait de dire… Et comme tout bon acteur dramatique, il se retourna au bon moment avec un acte presque théâtral. Une carnation d'une pâleur peu commune, les cheveux et les yeux d'un noir saisissant… Le connard qui avait de la gueule.

-V-Vous ? Balbutiai je, totalement incrédule.

Comme réponse, il esquissa un autre rictus… Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je détestais qu'on se foute de ma gueule ?

-Vous êtes Itachi Uchiwa ? Continuai je en écarquillant de plus en plus les yeux, ce qui le fit éclater de rire, un rire peu sonore mais mesquin…

-Non, et Dieu merci ! Répondit il avec un air dédaigneux…

-Je… Croyais que c'était lui le PDG d'Akatsuki alors qui êtes vous ?

-Votre connaissance générale reste encore à désirer, mademoiselle Haruno ! Asseyez vous ! Ordonna t il d'un ton impérieux…

Prise de court, je ne pu que m'exécuter en le fixant du regard… Je me sentais rabaissée comme jamais pendant que lui, il était affairé à farfouiller je en sais quoi dans un de ses tiroirs. Il n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question qui semblait pourtant essentielle…

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu Monsieur… Alors que je vous ai appelé Monsieur Uchiwa depuis quelques minutes, cela ne vous dérangeait il pas ? Risquai je avec appréhension

-Non, c'est aussi mon nom, vous savez ! Répondit il posément alors qu'il venait de sortir un calepin à couverture noire…

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ma mâchoire se décrocha… Il s'appelait Uchiwa ? Donc il est de la famille ? Bien sûr, j'aurais du m'en douter, PDG pour son âge, ça aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille mais quand même…

-Vous n'allez pas me dire que votre prénom est aussi Itachi… Fis je remarquer avec pertinence, tentant une jolie approche amicale.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon prénom… Entre nous, ce sera toujours Monsieur Uchiwa… Maintenant, si vous en avez fini avec vos questions de débutante, j'aimerais bien parler de vos fonctions.

Cassée. Je me sens complètement cassée !

Je l'avais dit depuis le début, il faut que je m'habitue à son ton aussi sec que les sables du Sahara…

Et n'attendant pas que j'opine au moins la tête en guise de réponse, il reprit :

-Les gens ont souvent besoin qu'on leur fasse un dessin afin de comprendre le poste d'assistante du PDG…

-Je ne suis pas dans le genre stupide, vous savez !

-… Et une assistante digne de ce nom ne coupe jamais son patron au beau milieu de sa phrase ! Acheva t il avec un regard sévère…

Il n'était même pas foutu de s'excuser après avoir heurté une femme mais il se permet de me faire une leçon de politesse. Quel patron exemplaire ! Et pour ne pas changer, il ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre !

-Bien, ceci étant clair… Je vais faire simple et court… Vous m'appartenez !

QUOI ?

Alors qu'il demeurait calme, j'essayais tant bien que mal de déglutir… C'est quoi cette explication de merde ?

Réalisant que j'étais visiblement réticente, il continua :

-Vous devez être à ma disposition vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept, je n'en ai rien à faire que vous soyez en train d'agoniser ou que vous soyez sur le point de vous marier avec votre prince charmant à Venise… Pendant les jours de travail, vous arrivez la première sur les lieux, vous repartirez quand je vous l'aurais demandé. Je dicte les ordres, vous vous exécutez à la seconde.

-En gros, vous voulez que je sois votre esclave ? Vous avez cru qu'une femme se plierait sans doute mieux à votre volonté ? Répliquai je, hors de moi

Il me regarda, interloqué, comme si ce que je viens de dire n'avait aucun sens… Quoi ? Pourquoi ça l'étonne ? C'est exactement ce qu'il me demande d'être !

Il ria légèrement… Un rire sans joie.

-Que ce soit clair, Mademoiselle Haruno, vous n'êtes plus au collège… Alors oubliez tout de suite les insinuations ratées et vos idées de femme émancipée! Akatsuki possède actuellement trois succursales, en Chine, aux Etats Unis et en Europe… N'allez pas croire que c'est un jeu d'enfant de les gérer ! Votre fonction sera principalement de me seconder mais si vous ne vous sentez pas à la hauteur, vous savez où se trouve la sortie…

Ce type… Il me provoque ! Mais est ce que j'allais me démonter pour autant ? Non. Mon bureau est prêt, je me suis déjà faite à l'idée de travailler constamment sous les ordres de quelqu'un, bien que ça ne m'enchante pas et par-dessus tout, je vais lui prouver qu'ils ont fait une grossière erreur en me refusant le poste de chef comptable !

Oh oui !

-Sachez Monsieur Uchiwa que je suis à la hauteur de toutes les attentes de ce bas monde et ce n'est pas votre discours sinistre qui va me faire reculer… Lui dis je alors avec le même ton que lui.

De la surprise passa dans ses yeux, mais très vaguement… Il sourit légèrement… Non, il se moque de moi car j'ai repris mes ardeurs !

-Très bien, Mademoiselle Haruno… Voila donc ce qui vous permettra de survivre en plus de votre _ferveur_ ! répondit il en poussant vers moi un calepin noir, un cellulaire semblable au sien et un stylo…

Le calepin, d'accord, il pourrait contenir des informations mais les deux autres trucs me paraissent tout simplement inutiles ! Devant mon regard interrogateur, il soupira d'agacement…

-Le calepin contient des informations sur les clients qui vont vous harceler de coup de fil tout le temps que vous travaillerez pour moi !

-Oui, je l'avais compris, je ne suis pas stupide… Mais j'ai un cellulaire et le stylo… Pourquoi est ce que… ?

-Parce que vous croyez que je vais attendre patiemment que vous ayez terminé d'appelé votre petit copain pour pouvoir vous joindre ? Parce que vous croyez que le ministre des affaires étrangères va répéter deux fois la même phrase parce que votre stylo ne marche pas en cours de note ? Grand Dieu ! Soupira t il en sortant un autre carnet, plus petit que le précédent… Tenez, vous trouverez dedans de quoi éviter mon agacement !

-Je… Quoi ? M'écriai je un peu perdue.

Là, il se met à rouler des yeux… Oui, il était agacé ! Profondément. Et je comprends soudainement pourquoi les autres employés le craignaient autant : il était intraitable et odieux, exactement du même tissu que moi… Alors moi, je ne le crains pas !

- Rentrez chez vous et étudiez ces listes, j'ai programmé votre agenda au mien, le mois prochain –si vous êtes encore là-, ce sera à vous d'arranger mon timing. N'allez pas croire que vous allez tout simplement répondre au téléphone, s'il n'y avait que ça, on aurait embauché une vraie secrétaire…

-Ah oui ?

-Ah oui… Je ne vous l'avais pas directement dit mais vous gérerez aussi mes comptes personnels ainsi que les petits problèmes quotidiens…

-Petits problèmes… Quotidiens ?

-Oui, les petits problèmes quotidiens ! Souligna t il avec énervement… Je ne peux pas me permettre le luxe de descendre au restaurant d'en bas pour manger un bout ou aller chez le blanchisseur ou encore commander de la peinture à l'huile !

-Hey, il y a les livreurs pour ça et aussi les domestiques pour ça! Protestai je avec convictions…

-Prouvez moi que vous méritez les trente milles dollars, on en reparlera après ! Répliqua t il comme si c'était évident…

Mais bien sûr que c'était évident, j'aurais du m'en douter… Trente mille dollars, ce n'était pas donné !

-Oui mais alors, comment je fais pour savoir ce qu'il faut…

-Le carnet vous renseignera ! M'interromps t il en se tassant sur sa chaise…

-Oh, d'accord… Je… Nous nous revoyons demain à la première heure dans ce cas…

-Parfait… Déclara t il en se retournant vers sa baie vitrée.

D'accord, j'avais compris qu'il n'avait plus rien à me dire, ce n'était pas la utile de me snober en plus ! Ses manières ne me plaisent pas mais je suis bien décidée à relever le défi… Aucune assistante n'a survécu plus de deux semaines hein ? Pas étonnant ! Elles n'étaient pas à la hauteur, mais moi si, et encore plus !

Je m'en allai pour sortir de son bureau avec de belles résolutions, ses foutus carnets, cellulaire et stylo dans les bras, lorsqu'il m'interpella de nouveau…

-Au faite… Votre couleur de cheveux…

-C'est naturel ! Répondis je du tac au tac… Autre chose ?

-Une dernière, que je n'ai pas écrite dans mon carnet…

-Oui ?

-Vos escarpins qui font « clac ! clac ! »… Ils m'énervent !

Je baisse instinctivement mes yeux vers mes chaussures… Et en effet, je porte des escarpins qui font de jolies « clac ! clac ! » à chaque passage parce que ce sont des talons aiguilles… Mais c'est impossible qu'il ait entendu quelque chose puisque son sol était en moquette. Il se moque de moi ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait plus à rien de rester plantée là ou d'exiger une autre explication, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, récupérant mon sac afin de sortir d'ici…

Son aura négatif était infecte ! J'espère que ne sera pas comme ça tous les jours… Quoi que… Je préfère cela, comme ça, je recevrai ses ondes lorsqu'il sera énervé, ça m'évitera de tomber dans son bureau au mauvais moment !

C'est ainsi donc que je me retrouve ici, quelques heures plus tard, dans ma baignoire à siroter un bon martini, feuilletant vaguement la liste des clients qu'il m'a demandé d'étudier… Il y en avait une vingtaine environ… Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'intéressait vraiment pour le moment ! Il y avait d'autres questions qui me brulaient les lèvres… Comment se fait il qu'Itachi Uchiwa ne soient plus en tête de l'Akatsuki Corp. ? Quel lien y avait il entre lui et l'Uchiwa que je venais de rencontrer ? La réponse logique serait qu'ils sont frères mais pourquoi parle t il de son frère avec un tel dédain ?

_« Vous êtes Itachi Uchiwa ?_

_Non, et Dieu merci ! » _

Le petit carnet qu'il m'avait offert semblait me faire des clins d'œil… Peut être que les réponses à mes questions sont à l'intérieur après tout...

Je remis le calepin noir sur le rebord de ma baignoire et prit l'autre carnet entre mes mains… Il faut me comprendre, la salle de bain, c'est la pièce idéale pour se concentrer sur quelque chose ! Donc quand je dois lire quelque chose d'important chez moi, ça se passe souvent comme ça.

C'est relaxant et instructif !

Dès la première page, on voit bien que le carnet a été écrit à la main… C'est sans aucun doute son écriture !

_« De Sasuke Uchiwa, à l'attention des assistantes énervantes… »_

Pour un peu je poufferais de rire, on aurait dit une lettre qui m'était personnellement adressée… Ainsi donc il s'appelle Sasuke… Et apparemment, il n'était pas fan des assistantes… Pourquoi devrait il l'être après tout ?

_« Les choses que je déteste… »_

Eh bien ça commence bien ! Il ne pouvait pas citer ce qu'il aime en premier lieu?

_« Les femmes hystériques, stupides et qui font semblant de ne pas comprendre ou qui ne comprennent vraiment pas… »_

Voila qui a le mérite d'être clair… Ca l'a agacé que je lui demande à quoi servirait le stylo…

_« Le retard… »_

Chose normale pour un homme d'affaire…

_« Le laxisme… »_

Ca aussi, je l'avais compris qu'il était intraitable…

_« Les sucreries…»_

D'accord, là, je me permets vraiment un petit rire… Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu boire en écrivant ce carnet qui ne m'apprenait pas grand-chose à part le fait qu'il était très pointilleux dans son travail… D'accord, ça pourrait me servir lorsque je devrais commander un truc pour lui au « restaurant d'en bas » mais à part ça… Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt…

_« Vous trouverez de quoi éviter mon agacement »._

Oui, c'est sûr qu'avec ça, je pourrais éviter de me faire incendier…

Je refermai brièvement le carnet…

Il ne m'a pas laissé en placer une durant notre courte entrevue, il m'a fait oublié qu'il avait été un goujat sans nom avec moi, il seyait très bien son rôle de PDG malgré son jeune âge…

Et il me semble qu'il ne connaisse pas le mot « excuse ».

Mais comme il l'a si bien dit, nous ne sommes plus au collège…

_« Prouvez moi que vous méritez ces trente milles dollars et on en reparlera… »_

Un défi. Il me mettait au défi de survivre dans son entreprise avec les mérites et sans broncher…

Un fin sourire étira mes lèvres.

S'il croit que je vais rien glaner comme ses précédentes assistantes… C'est très mal me connaitre.

Finalement, il restait super séduisant dans son genre…

Au faite, il n'est pas si désagréable que ça, il est juste strict et visiblement direct…

J'aime.

_« Vous m'appartenez »_

Après mûre réflexion, venant de sa bouche, cette phrase me plait bien…

* * *

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai des doutes... Mais surtout n'allez pas croire qu'elle a changé la grosse narcissique... XD

Votre avis ?

Yuri…


	3. Chapter 3

Mouaich, ça faisait longtemps… Je l'admets, et je vous épargne mes longues et ennuyeuses jérémiades d'excuses. Ca fait un peu trop… Répétitif.

J'ai plus beaucoup de temps, là, déjà qu'il y a eu un bug, là... Alors, je fais à la va vite! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur!

Bon, place à la lecture donc.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'oiseau concasseur.

Je l'ai rudement préparée, ma première journée chez Akatsuki, j'ai expressément repassé mon costume noir pour l'occasion. Je ne le porte pas très souvent parce que je trouve qu'il me dévalorise et me vieillit d'au moins cinq ans mais nous sommes en temps de guerre : il vaut mieux se faire prendre au sérieux, surtout si l'on veut faire long feu face à _lui_.

Enfin, _long feu_, qu'est ce que je suis encore en train d'inventer ? C'est plutôt lui qui a intérêt à ne pas s'enflammer trop vite pour moi.

Car oui, la veille, en sortant de mon bain, j'ai pris de belles résolutions : j'allais lui en mettre plein la vue, tellement qu'il serait susceptible de me vouer un culte au bilan de fin d'année. Bien évidemment, cela commençait par l'apparence. Tout est soigneusement à leur place : blaser, escarpins (ça aussi, il va finir par idolâtrer), sac, foulards… Je serai une femme active, raffinée, sexy… Tout à fait fabuleuse, cela allait de soi. Bref, je serai Haruno Sakura dans toute sa splendeur.

Je le vois déjà d'ici… Ses yeux, originellement froids et distants, seraient tellement brillants d'admirations devant ma délicieuse personne qu'on pourrait croire qu'il est ému par mon incomparable beauté… _«Sakura sama, vous êtes une déesse – ma déesse ! –… Vos cheveux sont d'une magnificence éblouissante, votre front absolument splendide, et vos pieds tellement divins dans ces Jimmy Choo que je crois devenir fou chaque fois que je les entends claquer contre le sol »_… Hum… Je sais, je sais, remettez vous enfin, je ne suis que votre employée… _« Pour moi vous êtes plus qu'une simple employée. Vous êtes la femme la plus fantastique que j'aie jamais connu. Cela tient du miracle que vous ayez atterri dans mon entreprise, je n'aurais pas su quoi faire sinon… Je serai perdu sans vous !»._ Oui, ça aussi, je le sais, je suis votre lumière, votre raison de vivre, je vous suis indispensable… _Je sais._ Tout comme je sais que vous n'allez pas tarder à me demander en mariage, un genou à terre, les yeux suppliants, attendant patiemment que j'accepte votre bague en platine incrustée de diamants à cinq cent mille dollars – _ah la niaiserie, ça me plait…_ Mais comme je suis gentille, je jouerai les petites flattées pour en entendre davantage. Alors je soupirerais presque, comme touchée par tant d'éloges, la main sur le cœur, les yeux mode cocker, l'air de dire _« Vraimeeent ? »_… Et vous, vous reprendrez alors sur votre lancée de compliments sans jamais vous lasser… Jusqu'à ce que je vous sorte un _«J'aurais peur de sortir avec vous, vous êtes mon patron, ce pourrait être mal vu par la société, vous pourriez avoir des ennuis à cause de moi, blablabla… C'est un amûûr impossible ! »_… Et là, vous vous sentirez dans l'obligation de me détromper –je prendrai bien soin de faire semblant de ne pas vous écouter-. Vous allez également me courir après jusqu'à la fin de notre contrat pour me garder près de vous, en me comblant de fleurs, de mots doux… Et d'augmentations salariales…

_Bref…_ Tout ça pour dire que rien ne me résiste en général, enfin, pas assez longtemps pour que je m'en inquiète. C'est un fait, qu'est ce que vous croyez ?

En tout cas, ma nuit a été tranquille, car j'ai évidemment tout fait pour qu'elle le soit.

_Néanmoins_, les trouble-fêtes, ça existe et c'est ainsi que je dus ouvrir les yeux avec beaucoup d'amertume : un coup de fil insistant, casseur d'ambiance, alors qu'il n'était que six heures trente. Parce que non, faut croire, j'ai planifié de me lever à 7h pétante, ça me laissait au moins une bonne heure pour me rendre encore plus belle.

J'appuyai donc sur la touche et…

-GnAllô ? Répondis je, la voix pâteuse, légèrement ensommeillée.

~La belle au bois dormant ! Je vous dérange peut être ? Fit une voix sarcastique à l'autre bout du fil.

Je sursautai de mon lit… _Alerte rouge !_

-Non, Monsieur, je… J'étais justement en train de…

~… Baver sur votre oreiller ?

_Le « Sakura sama » me semble bien loin, tout à coup…_

-Oui – enfin, non ! J'veux dire, non… J-Je me préparais à… Faire… Mon petit dej' – _Chibi, dégage ! _−, oui, voila, je m'en allais manger. Bafouillai-je alors que mon satané chat se faufilait entre mes jambes, manquant de me faire trébucher plusieurs fois.

~Oh ! Passionnant !... J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas moi que vous appelez Chibi ? Il y a quelqu'un avec vous ? S'enquit-il, faussement intéressé.

-Non, Chibi, c'est mon chat. Répliquai je comme une idiote, mais je rattrapai : Pourquoi vous m'appelez si tôt le matin ?... Monsieur Uchiwa ? Rajoutai-je précipitamment.

~_Eh bien_, comment dire ? Commença t il avec une voix théâtralement plaintive. _Vous me manquiez terriblement, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à vous et mon vilain petit canard a été blablabla_… Réveillez vous un peu, _Assistante débutante_, la seule raison pour laquelle je vous appelle, c'est le boulot, le boulot et l'emmerdement, qu'importent l'heure, la date et le lieu ! Cracha t il en passant brusquement du sarcasme à la sévérité.

Ce mec… Il aimait vraiment rabaisser et casser les autres ! D'accord, il en a peut être un peu le droit, étant donné qu'il est tout en haut de la chaîne alimentaire sociale mais appeler quelqu'un avant l'heure recommandée pour le casser, c'est quand même abusé ! On ne me l'a jamais faite celle là… D'ailleurs, moi-même, je ne l'ai jamais faite à personne !

Cependant, je m'abstiens de tout commentaire…

-Euh… Vous êtes déjà au bureau, Monsieur ? Demandai je prudemment et gentiment.

Quoi ? Je suis hypocrite, oui, mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, la sincérité n'est pas recommandée avec son patron, au risque de se faire bouffer toute crue…

Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment, prenant un temps de pause pour me laisser deviner qu'il était en train de perdre patience mais qu'il essayait de se contrôler.

~Vous aussi, vous devrez déjà y être ! Finit il par dire platement. Dépêchez vous, je vous ai envoyé mon chauffeur, nous avons une journée chargée. Conseil administratif dans deux heures, vous vous souvenez ?...

-Oh ? Ah bon ? Je ne…

Eh merde ! J'ai pas encore pris le temps de lire son agenda.

~Bien sûr que non, Mademoiselle n'a pas lu l'agenda que son patron lui a confié. Railla t il avec une voix blasée, ne me laissant pas le loisir de lui répondre. Vous savez quoi ? Vous commencez très mal votre première journée, _ma petite_…

_Petite_ ? Qui c'est qu'il traite de naine supra microscopique, là ?

-Désolée, Monsieur, je me dépêche ! Je suis en route, ne vous en faites pas. Répliquai je avec une atonie surprenante.

~Vous avez plutôt intérêt car j'ai déjà une de ces envies de vous… Mettre à la porte.

_T'inquiète, Saku, bientôt ce sera « une de ces envies de vous », tout court… _Ahah !

~Vous croyez que je rigole ? Reprit il avec un ton plutôt menaçant.

Merde alors, il m'a entendu ricaner ?

Il ria doucement à l'autre bout du fil, un rire à s'en faire froid dans le dos. Un rire mesquin et particulièrement… Menaçant. Mais cela restait un rire donc il devait s'éclater à mort, là.

~Ah, les femmes… Vous devriez réfléchir à deux fois avant d'ouvrir votre clapet. Reprit il, sarcastique.

_C'est clair que la bague en platine à cinq cent mille dollars n'est pas prête de franchir mon doigt…_

-O-Oui, Monsieur, je…

Et moi qui répond "Oui, Monsieur"... Pourquoi je trouve rien d'autre à dire ?

~Bon, j'en ai marre. Je vous laisse exactement quinze minutes pour pointer votre petit minois devant moi, à défaut de quoi...

-Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! Coupai je instantanément avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Oups ! La boulette, elle est partie toute seule. Ça va être ma fête… Mais tant pis ! Il me gonfle aussi, ce mec…

~Hm, quel dommage, Haruno Sakura… Je pensais que vous tiendriez plus longtemps. Et en plus, je voulais même pas le faire comme ça…

Wow, c'est quoi ce ton, là ? Est-ce qu'il est en train de me virer parce que je l'ai… Interrompu ? Mais c'est la meilleure de l'année, celle là. Et de loin.

~… Mais puisque vous y tenez. Je sais gérer mon emploi du temps tout seul, de toute façon.

_Fais chier de merde. Il est pas sérieux ?_

-Euh, j-j-je… Non, Monsieur, je… C'était parti tout seul, je me dépêche, quinze minutes, j'y serai. Je…

Non, non, non, non, non… Je vais pas me faire virer, je vais pas me faire virer et je vais pas me faire virer… ! Non, je ne peux pas. Me faire. Virer !

Prise de panique et d'un léger, je lui raccrochai directement au nez avant de faire passer ma nuisette par-dessus ma tête pour courir sous la douche in extremis. Si ça se trouve, le chauffeur doit déjà m'attendre en bas alors finies, les blagues, maintenant !

Une fois sortie de la douche ; je pris vaguement soin d'enfiler mes sous vêtements avant de me mettre tous les pschitt, poudres et crèmes imaginables que j'ai en ma possession tout en m'habillant : déodorant, lait, maquillages, rouge à lèvres, laque, parfum… Adieu la séance tranquille et relaxante d'habillement et de coiffure.

Le fameux petit déj' ?... Pas le temps pour ces conneries !

C'est ainsi donc que je m'élance hors de chez moi ; il est 6H48 et quoi qu'il puisse en dire après, je suis encore dans les temps. Après tout, le contrat, c'est le contrat… 8H30 à 16H30. Et non pas quinze minutes après un réveil mouvementé. Ouais, je le lui ferai remarquer lorsque je serai aux bureaux et que je serai en pleine possession de tous mes moyens !

Une fois en bas de mon immeuble, je remarquais aisément la berline noire garée juste devant et reconnut immédiatement le sigle entrelacé et argenté « AC », soit Akatsuki Corporation, peint sur le flanc de la voiture. Un chauffeur, élégamment habillé d'un super costume surfait, se tenait devant la portière arrière… D'accord, mon patron a beau être chiant, rabaissant et tout ce que vous voulez mais il faut avouer qu'il ne fait pas les choses à moitié.

-Madame ! Fit il poliment en guise de salutation tout en m'ouvrant la portière.

Ai-je déjà dit que j'a-do-rais qu'on se plie en quatre pour moi ?

On dit qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi même mais la personne qui a inventé cet adage n'a visiblement jamais gouté à la sensation d'être supérieur aux autres. Non, en fait, je parie que celui qui a dit ça doit être un mec. Ou alors quelqu'un qui a été lamentablement déçu par ses subordonnés. Mais on sait tous que ne pas se faire obéir provient d'un manque de leadership affligeant.

_Ouais._

Une fois confortablement installée à l'arrière, le chauffeur rajusta son rétroviseur droit sur moi – ou sur mon décolleté… Faut s'attendre à tout, je vous l'accorde mais je me demande bien ce qu'il attend pour démarrer cette fichue voiture.

-Monsieur Uchiwa souhaite que nous allions d'abord chercher une provision d'eau minérale. Sourit le conducteur, neutre.

-Je… Pardon ?

Wow, wow, wow… Comment ça, « nous » et « eau minérale » ? J'ai mal entendu, là, si ?

-Oui, pour… Vous savez, lors d'un conseil, des bouteilles d'eau miné-…

-Oui, ça va, je sais ce que c'est, je ne suis pas attardée. Coupai je avec acidité. Seulement… Enfin, quoi, pourquoi je dois y aller, moi aussi ? Vous auriez pu faire ça vous même!

_Prenez-en de la graine : supériorité et leadership…_

-Han han, Monsieur Uchiwa a insisté là-dessus et puis, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir entrer dans son bureau ou la salle de conférence en dehors des responsables de département et du chef comptable… Et des nettoyeurs, mais eux, ils y vont la nuit.

Oh, la chance que j'ai ! Génial ! Super ! Alors comme ça, je suis la plus privilégiée de touts les animaux domestiques de l'Akatsuki Corp. ? Manquait plus que ça !

Je poussai un profond soupir… Ai-je encore droit de rechigner… ?

Je ne crois pas, non.

-Il y a un konbini dans le coin, on devrait y trouver notre bonheur ! Articulai je, l'air complètement lassé mais en fait, j'étais plutôt énervée.

-Euh… Le konbini ? Eh bien… C'est que… Monsieur Uchiwa n'apprécie pas tellement... Enfin, vous voyez… Bégaya le chauffeur, visiblement hésitant à me corriger vu ma tête (qui devait être effrayante à voir).

Bon, il est vrai que je n'aime pas me reprendre mais forcée d'admettre que je me suis apparemment trompée : _on ne va pas aller au konbini du coin_. Autant pour moi.

Mais où avais-je la tête aussi… ? Bien évidemment que sa majesté je-trône-sur-quarante-milliard-de-dollars n'ira jamais boire de l'eau venant du konbini du coin, non, celui là, il ne boit que de l'eau venant d'outre mer… Probablement importée de Norvège… Ou d'un autre pays de l'Europe Nordique.

-Euh, Madame ? S'enquit le chauffeur, fronçant les sourcils devant mon état de parfait énervement.

J'essayai de contenir mon mécontentement en fermant hermétiquement mes lèvres… Cet Uchiwa, est ce qu'il vient de sortir cette ineptie ou a-t-il longuement réfléchi à la manière dont il allait me torturer ?

_Excellente question, Mademoiselle Haruno ! _

Oui, oui, je sais, je suis tellement perspicace, une lumière vive qui a atteint une profondeur d'esprit abyssale !

-Ahm, excusez moi… (Ça m'écorche la langue, ces deux mots !) Est-ce que monsieur Uchiwa vous a confié cette commission à la dernière minute ? M'informai-je en imaginant déjà la réponse.

-Oui, il vient tout juste de m'appeler…

On dit qu'on utilise de la strychnine pour éliminer les rats… Ou autres animaux nuisibles… Ne devrais je pas alors en mettre une bonne dose dans sa précieuse petite bouteille d'eau minérale à la con ?

Non, parce lui, il se venge ! Je suis sûre que c'est parce que je me suis (un peu) foutu de sa gueule qu'il m'oblige à aller faire les courses pour lui… Et si je laisse passer ça, c'est sûr qu'il ne lâchera plus la grappe.

En même temps, la réalité est encore un peu loin de mon petit délire… La véritable situation étant que je ne peux pas lui désobéir… Je suis sur le point de me faire virer, je n'ai absolument pas mon mot à dire. Oui, je l'admets et ça m'énerve ! Alors, on oublie la strychnine…

J'ai beau être une emmerdeuse, je sais que quand on s'est pris dans l'embarras, on prend sur soi et on se plie sans poser de question…

Euh, attendez une minute… _Il vient tout juste de l'appeler_… _Il se venge_… ?

Donc, il l'a appelé juste après moi ?

Ah, _Goooood ! Mon Dieu ! Aaaah ! _

…

Quoi, me direz vous ?

Bah, en clair, ça veut dire que je suis pas encore virée. A condition bien sûr que j'aille chercher ces bouteilles d'eau minérale !

En avant pour l'aventure, donc !

-Chez Isetan, ça lui irait comme fournisseur d'eau minérale ? Ou faut il aller chercher un centre commercial 100% européen ? Proposai je avec une humeur plus calme.

-Euh, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Concéda t il en se décidant enfin à démarrer.

_« Je crois »_… Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de ce qu'il croyait, celui là.

Tsss…

Minable, va !

Sur la route, le cellulaire me démangeait. Cela me démangeait à mort de l'appeler pour pouvoir l'insulter à volonté… Le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles, de pélican, de perroquet sans cervelle (je n'en sais strictement rien, bien sûr mais je me plais juste à le dire), de flamant rose - ok, là, je parle un peu pour moi-, de corbeau de malheur (d'ailleurs, il a l'air d'avoir un corbeau qui couve sur la tête)… Un oiseau concasseur, voilà ce qu'il est ! Une nouvelle espèce de volatile à plumes ébènes et qui ne choisit vraiment pas ses proies lorsqu'il a envie d'en déchiqueter une. Seulement, ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'à force de bouffer un chewing-gum (c'est-à-dire moi), il risquerait d'avoir des surprises, _genre_ son clapet qui se fermerait depuis l'intérieur… Hahaha… Mon humour et mes métaphores… J'arriverai toujours me surprendre.

Mais voilà, le prétentieux qu'il est a quand même eu _la générosité_ de ne pas me ficher à la porte à mon premier jour alors… Je m'abstiendrai de l'insulter… Pour le moment. Mais ça va venir s'il est toujours à fond sur son sarcasme et ses rires jaunes.

Bref, moi, je bouge pas de la voiture (perso, à quoi ça sert d'avoir son propre chauffeur sinon… ?) et lorsque Monsieur le conducteur-qui-espère-sympathiser-avec-moi-soi-disant-parce-que-nous-travaillons-au-sein-de-la-même-compagnie revint, je pus enfin souffler.

7H30.

Oh et puis, qu'il aille au diable, le Ken d'Akatsuki, Barbie n'a pas envie de se plier pour lui aujourd'hui. Ni demain d'ailleurs. Ni même un autre jour ! Na !

-Madame ? Monsieur vous demande d'aller faire d'autres courses mais il insiste pour que je retourne aux bureaux immédiatement, il a besoin de moi… Et de la voiture.

Quoi ? C'est quoi encore cette blague ?

-Il en est absolument hors de question ! J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé, j'estime que c'est largement suffisant… J'ai déjà gaspillé un temps précieux pour faire sa course à la con ! D'ailleurs pourquoi il ne me dit pas ça, à moi ? Il me semble quand même que je suis la première concernée. Pestai je, sous l'œil inquiet du sous fifre.

Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils… _Quoi, t'es barré ? C'est pas assez clair ce que je dis là ? Ramène moi à l'entreprise et que ça saute !_

Dire que j'ai pensé du bien de cet oiseau de malheur, y'a même pas deux minutes. Enfin, j'ai surtout sérieusement songé à ne pas l'insulter… Mais à l'évidence, j'aurais du…

-Je suis le chauffeur personnel de Monsieur Uchiwa. Alors je m'excuse mais ses ordres sont prioritaires. Répondit tout simplement celui-ci.

Bien sûr, je l'aurais compris de toute façon. Il m'a dit qu'il m'a envoyé _son_ chauffeur parce qu'il l'a deviné tout seul : moi, je n'en ai pas… Enfin, _pas encore_… Par conséquent, il pouvait le récupérer quand il le voulait… De toute façon, c'est lui le boss.

Mais _bordel_, pourquoi je donne ENCORE raison à ce mufle, moi ?

-Ahm… Ecoutez, euh… _Chauffeur,_ il ne peut pas me laisser en plan comme ça. Il ne m'a même pas appelé alors que comme je viens de vous le dire : je suis la première concernée ! Donc, soit on retourne à la compagnie, soit on attend son appel. Après, je vais voir s'il a besoin de moi, et ensuite, je…

-Il dit qu'il n'arrive pas à vous joindre. Coupa le Minable.

Oh, la belle arnaque…

-N'importe quoi ! Persifflai je alors que je farfouillai énergiquement mon sac… Je n'ai pas ét-…

_Eh merde ! _

-Je vais aller chercher un taxi. Décréta soudainement le chauffeur, me laissant de l'espace pour angoisser devant mon téléphone professionnel désespérément éteint : j'ai du appuyer trop fort sur la touche lorsque j'ai raccroché.

Le bon Dieu m'en veut à mort !

Sasuke Uchiwa va me virer mais il me semble qu'il veut me reconvertir en livreuse d'eau minérale pour Akatsuki Corp. Intuition féminine.

* * *

_« Oui, deux s'il vous plait, décaféinés avec du lait demi écrémé. Merci. »…_

_« Bonjour, c'est pour récupérer le costume de monsieur Uchiwa, Sasuke Uchiwa. »… _

_« Quatre Miso au porc, à livrer à Haruno, Haruno Sakura… C'est pour 11H30, au siège social de l'Akatsuki… Oui… En espèce. »…_

_« Monsieur Uchiwa souhaiterait annuler votre rendez vous de ce soir… Oui… Et il aimerait reporter la semaine prochaine si vous êtes d'accord… Euh, il est très occupé en ce moment, l'entreprise connait des difficultés et, enfin, vous voyez… Jeudi, 19H00, cela vous va ?... Bien, je lui en ferai part. Merci. » _

La politesse qui sonne faux, ça me tue…

_«… Son médecin lui a recommandé le repos, vous savez ces derniers temps, il en a beaucoup fait… Alors il se demandait si vous souhaitiez reporter votre diner… ?... Non ? Alors, écoutez… Il est vraiment très mal en point, en ce moment. Je ne pense pas que culpabiliser le ferait se sentir mieux. S'il vous plait… Oui. C'est gentil… Oui, il vous rappellera… Bonne soirée. »_

… Et inventer un mensonge pour un enfoiré comme lui, ça me tue encore plus.

Allez ma belle, un dernier coup de fil et zou ! Il a décidé de te mener la vie dure et en plus, il vient seulement de commencer… Supporte. Et ce, même si tes merveilleux Jimmy Choo ne font vraiment rien pour alléger ta peine. C'est là le chemin tortueux par lequel tu dois passer pour pouvoir monter au sommet et lui prouver que tu n'es pas Haruno Sakura pour rien !

Bon, peut être que mes réactions sont un peu excessives, je veux dire, vis-à-vis de lui… Mais c'est justifié, je vous assure, car les siennes sont bien pires. J'ai l'impression qu'il passe carrément ses nerfs sur moi. Et moi, je ne peux pas lui dire d'aller se faire voir. J'ai étudié cinq ans pour être comptable, pas servir de coursier à la plus grande entreprise locale.

Mais à quoi bon se lamenter, ce n'est toujours qu'une première journée.

Alors, recherchons un peu dans le calepin (dire que j'ai failli le laisser dans la salle de bain)… Morino… Morino… Ah… Idate Morino… Architecte…

Architecte ?

Ah oui, j'oubliais, Akatsuki est maintenant un conglomérat…

Avec le costume de sa Seigneurie par dessus mon bras droit, mon sac à main coincé en dessous, les cafés et les petits gâteaux sous l'autre, j'ai l'air maligne comme ça… Je compose le numéro de l'architecte autant que je le pus et parviens quand même à porter mon mobile à mon oreille en le coinçant avec mon épaule… Heureusement, il ne mit pas trop de temps pour répondre…

~Allô ?

Voix grave, légèrement tâchée d'ennui... Exactement comme _lui_. Génial.

-Oui, bonjour Monsieur Morino. Ici Sakura Haruno de l'Akatsuki Corporation… Monsieur Uchiwa a demandé à…

~… Voir les ébauches de son nouveau complexe hôtelier… Oui, il m'en a vaguement parlé la semaine dernière. Vous passez les prendre ? Me coupa t il avec une voix encore plus blasée.

On se calme, Sakura, no panic… Tourne ta langue sept fois avant de parler, même s'il te coupe la parole avec l'air de se faire royalement chié… C'est clair que dans ce milieu, des Sasuke Uchiwa, il va en pleuvoir. T'as été prévenue, alors relaxe.

-En effet, Monsieur. Finis je par affirmer, poliment.

~Vous êtes sa secrétaire ? S'enquit il.

_Non, la Reine d'Angleterre !_

-Son _Assistante_. Corrigeai je avec une pointe d'irritation.

Il me ria au nez.

_Toi, tu vas finir en pâté pour chien si tu commence à te foutre de ma gueule !_

~Ecoutez, je ne suis pas encore chez moi mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez passer _me voir_ ce soir. Répond il avec un ton qui se veut soudainement charmeur.

C'est quoi cette drague à l'invisible, là ?_ Le voir_… Ahah, il a le mot pour rire lui !

-Euh, je vais dire ça à Monsieur. Me suis-je contenté de répliquer, avec froideur.

Il émit un de ces ricanements de bourge, comme celui de _Sasuke_ mais en moins froid, bien sûr.

Euh… Est-ce je viens de l'appeler _Sasuke_ ?

~Il ne sera pas contre, je vous assure… Alors ? C'est quoi _votre p'tit nom_ ?

Sérieux, _mon p'tit nom_… Mais quelle classe, Monsieur Morino, je vais même vous faire plaisir et me présenter… Alors, moi, je suis La-fille-que-tu-pourras-jamais-te-taper, mais vous pouvez m'appeler _Jamais_.

Mais il s'imagine quoi, lui ? Que je viendrai chez lui en mini jupe, la bouche en cœur, prête à écarter les jambes pour un service rendu à l'entreprise où je travaille ? Ho, ho ! C'est qu'il y croit encore, au père Noël, le pauvre gamin !

~Silence radio. Ah… Soupira t il… Si vous avez été choisie par Uchiwa Sasuke comme secrétaire-…

-Assistante. Rectifiai je une seconde fois.

~C'est pareil. Bref, qu'est ce que je disais, déjà ? Ah oui… Uchiwa Sasuke. Quel homme difficile, n'est ce pas ? Il n'a jamais eu de secrétaire avant (-oh, ça va !)… Mais s'il vous a embauché, c'est qu'il doit vous trouver… _Assez bonne pour le poste_.

Je fronçai les sourcils : à l'entendre aussi sarcastique, je crois qu'il y a un gros sous entendu très mal dissimulé. Ce gars, est ce qu'il est en train d'insinuer que…

Eurk. Je crois bien que oui.

~Allô, allô ? Vous êtes toujours là, _ma toute mignonne_ ? Enquiquina t il avec une voix devenue trop lubrique à mon goût.

C'est clair que si je ferme pas la bouche, je vais vomir.

~Allons, je ne vous fais tout de même pas peur, ma chère ?

_Mon pauvre, t'es encore loin du compte._ Ceci dit, c'est pas comme si j'allais m'éterniser sur cette discussion en le rectifiant sans arrêt…

-Euh, oui, alors écoutez, (espèce de gros pervers,) je n'ai pas trop le temps (pour vos conneries), là, je sui assez pressée (d'en finir avec vous) mais je vais en parler à (cet imbécile de) Monsieur Uchiwa… Il verra ensuite comment faire (sans moi)… Pensez à l'appeler directement (et à arrêter tout de suite votre petit numéro) parce que ça ne marche pas comme ça, une prise de rendez vous (avec moi).

Il semble réfléchir… Pas si idiot que ça, ce Morino ! Il a du saisir le message codé.

~Hum… Faites ce qui vous semble le mieux, dans ce cas. Concéda t il très vite, beaucoup trop vite.

-Merci bien ! M'exclamai je comme une débile.

~… Je suppose qu'il vous veut pour lui tout seul… Ce n'est rien, de toute façon, on sait tous qu'Uchiwa Sasuke n'a jamais aimé partager ses _petits plaisirs_. Sur ce ! Me balança t il à la gueule avec sarcasme avant de me raccrocher au nez.

L'enc-…

Est-ce que… ?

Merde !

Mais qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

Ce crétin d'Uchiwa abuse, là…

_~Bon puisque vous êtes en chemin, vous irez d'abord me chercher un café chez Domino's, un grand décaféiné avec du lait demi écrémé… Non, en fait, ramenez en deux. Celui à la compagnie est imbuvable. Et n'oubliez pas de prendre un tiramisu, le leur est excellent._

C'est comme ça que ça a commencé… Il m'a rappelé dès lors que je fus joignable et il m'a demandé ça, sans relever le fait que j'ai accidentellement éteint mon cellulaire. J'ai soufflé et comme une imbécile, j'ai laissé filer le chauffeur. Maintenant, je m'en mords les doigts.

Domino's est un café italien qui se trouve – comme par hasard– à l'autre bout de la ville mais comme il a insisté là dessus… Je n'ai pas vu le piège.

_~Ah oui, j'oubliais, y'a l'adresse d'un excellent ramen-ya dans le calepin… Commandez en quatre aux porcs et faites les livrer, je les veux pour 11H30._

Moi qui le pensais végétarien jusqu'aux bouts des ongles… Et qui croyais bêtement qu'il allait enfin me laisser tranquille… J'étais complètement à l'Ouest. Et là, je devais aller plus au Sud…

_~J'aimerais récupérer mon costume, je l'ai laissé à la teinturerie, vendredi. C'est tout près du restaurant alors faites attention, c'est un Dolce. _

Et il n'a plus arrêté… Chaque fois que je terminai une course, une autre s'imposait. Je crois bien que je serais capable de créer une carte Atlas de Kyoto, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

_~Annulez tous mes rendez vous de ce soir, j'ai pas d'excuses mais je compte sur votre imagination débordante pour arriver à tous les reporter… Pour la semaine prochaine._

Ça a failli m'achever… Comment pouvait il penser caser cinq rendez vous le même soir, cet illuminé ? En plus, y'a que des femmes… Serait ce un de ces coureurs impitoyables ? Pff… Evidemment, la question ne se pose même pas… Jeune, riche, arrogant et –ça me tue de l'admettre- beau gosse. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit déjà marié.

Toujours est il que touts ses rencards ont failli pleurer lorsque je les ai appelé pour reporter leur rendez vous. C'était vraiment navrant. Il avait prévu de passer la plus grande partie de la soirée avec l'unique héritière des entreprises Yamanaka. Il doit avoir un petit faible pour celle là en particulier mais au final… Quel goujat, franchement…

_~Je voudrais que vous alliez voir Idate Morino. Je voudrais savoir où il en est avec les design… Surtout, prenez soin de l'appeler avant de débarquer._

Et on en revient à mon état actuel, affamée, fatiguée, les pieds en compote et une main désespérément levée au ciel pour essayer d'arrêter un taxi…

Bordel, je sais que je suis minuscule mais regardez moi, bandes de tarés, et arrêtez vous !

_Quoi ? Comment ça, non ?_

Tout mon être me suppliait de crier après ces idiots de chauffeurs – ou devrais je dire _chauffard_- mais ma fierté et ma dignité me l'interdirent clairement… Bon sang, il faudrait décider.

Je pris mon cellulaire et regardai l'heure. 11H45. Les ramens ont dû être livrés et moi, je suis pas encore là bas. Ca a beau être gras, pas diététique et tout ce que vous voulez mais je vendrais bien mon âme au diable pour pouvoir en avaler, rien qu'un petit bol, en ce moment. C'est réconfortant, un ramen. Maintenant, j'en viens même à me demander ce qu'ils en ont fait car je regrette de ne pas avoir pris le temps de manger entretemps. Mon ventre crie famine mais je crois que je ne peux rien faire à part… Me résigner à retourner au bureau. A pied. Il n'y a aucun resto dans le coin. Y'a que des bureaux.

Et c'est avec une mine défaite et sombre que je pris la route.

_Enfin_, je dis ça, j'ai l'air d'une randonneuse perdue dans le désert qui se résous à mourir de faim mais en réalité, il me suffit de changer de rue pour pouvoir attraper un taxi plus tranquillement et à deux cent mètre de là, il y aura un restaurant plutôt chic. N'empêche, mes escarpins me font terriblement souffrir et chaque pas me semble plus difficile à faire que le précédent.

Alors que je pestai mentalement contre ce très cher patron tout droit tombé du ciel, une berline noire semblable à la sienne vint se garer juste devant moi… C'est clair, je suis en train d'halluciner… Le même modèle, le même sigle, la même allure… Qui sait, peut être que les miracles existent ?

Je m'avançai encore un peu (mais aïe à la fin !) et me présentai devant la vitre fumée de la portière arrière… Pour voir à quel point j'étais échevelée. Oh, malheur.

La vitre s'abaisse et je vis de l'autre côté de la banquette, sa majesté le roi en train de pianoter agilement son Blackberry (tiens, c'est nouveau, ça) avec sa mine imperturbable (ça, par contre…)

Mais qu'importe puisque… Ouf, je n'ai pas eu des visions.

-Montez. Dit il froidement sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers moi.

En clair, _ouvrez la portière et posez votre cul._

Mais je n'ai plus tellement le cœur (ou plutôt le corps) à refuser son offre ni même à relever son indifférence, alors j'ouvris la portière sans attendre et m'assis près de lui. Enfin, près de lui, c'est un euphémisme car la voiture était gigantesque, il y avait presque un mètre entre nous. Le chauffeur referma la vitre et démarra en silence.

D'un geste machinal, je réarrangeai discrètement ma coiffure, regrettant de ne pas avoir mis suffisamment de laque… Mais à quoi ça servait, il a du voir la tête de parfaite barbe à papa que j'avais, n'est ce pas ? En fait, tout le monde l'aura vu, sauf moi. Bref, ne lambinons pas sur les détails de mon humiliation…

Apparemment, mon voisin a décidé d'être silencieux, comme si ce n'était pas lui, la personne odieuse qui m'en a carrément fait baver tout à l'heure… Bref, comme si de rien n'était quoi. Il doit croire que c'est juste normal, entre chef et sous fifre. Enfin, toujours est il que je déteste le silence, l'ennui, la gêne et tout ce qui est négatif. Alors de temps en temps, mais très discrètement, je lui jetais quelques regards en coin. Hey, attention, je ne le matte pas, hein. Juste pour voir s'il n'a pas décider d'ouvrir un peu son clapet, genre pour s'excuser. Mais si vous voulez, je vous le décrirais volontiers. Alors, profitons en tant qu'il est affairé à taper son mail… Il porte une simple chemise blanche (qui devait quand même coûter cher) dont il a retroussé les manches et ouvert les trois premiers boutons. Mais on s'en fout un peu, même s'il a l'air très viril comme ça… Surtout avec sa cravate, noir intense, assortie à son pantalon et à ses yeux, qui pendait lâchement à son cou. Sans oublier la chevalière qu'il avait à son petit doigt et son Rolex Oyster Perpetual à son poignet - Dieu, moi, faut que j'arrête !-… Il ressemble juste à un homme consciencieux qui a beaucoup de gout et non pas à un goujat partisan de l'esclavage. C'est drôle, à le voir comme ça, sérieux, harassé, blasé… Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir eu une…

-Dure journée ? Me coupa t il dans le fil de mes pensées, impassible et toujours plongé dans son mail.

Je souris largement. Mais plus de dégoût qu'autre chose : cet imbécile souriait… En coin. Et comme hier, ça m'énerve.

-Et vous, _dure journée_ ? Retournai je en chantonnant mon ironie.

Il émit un unique rire guttural et moqueur avant de porter son mobile à son oreille, marmonnant distinctement le mot "puéril". Je vis ses yeux s'attarder sur mes pieds… Et son sourire s'accentua un peu plus…

-Oui… Dis lui que je suis d'accord. Il n'a qu'à s'installer à Kinkaku ji si ça lui chante…

Et il raccrocha…

Expéditif… Il est apparemment comme ça avec tout le monde.

Ce n'est pas très réjouissant, tout ça.

J'écoutais pas la conversation mais c'est pas comme s'il m'avait laissé le choix non plus.

-Alors, où en étais je ? Ah… Dure journée ?

Il me prend quoi là ? C'est quoi cette répétition, tu vois pas que t'as l'air idiote, idiote ?

Parfait, maintenant, il se remet à sourire avec son rictus minable.

Il range son cellulaire dans sa poche et relève _enfin_ ses yeux vers ma petite personne.

Hey, c'est pas comme si je n'attendais que ça… Tout le monde me regarde tout le temps, et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas... Ben, ils finissent par me regarder.

-Il me semble que c'est moi qui ai posé la question en premier… Fit il remarquer avec éloquence.

Aha. C'est qui le plus puéril, maintenant ?

-Ah… Je vous ferai dire que j'ai toujours mon sourire accroché aux lèvres, Monsieur Uchiwa. Répliquai je en souriant malicieusement.

Et revoilà son rire de bourge… Je l'ai vu venir, celui là…

-Vous constaterez qu'il en va de même pour moi, mais soyons un peu sérieux, _Assistante_. Vous pouvez vous plaindre, vous savez… Enfin ! Si, vous, vous dites que votre… Etirement labial est un sourire sincère, je veux bien faire semblant de vous croire aussi. Nargua t il en haussant légèrement les épaules.

-Ouch ! M'exclamai je, sans vraiment l'avoir contrôlé.

-Ça, c'est clair. Souffla t il lentement et avec beaucoup de retenue (tu parles, il a envie de ricaner comme une hyène, oui)…

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans le véhicule alors que nous passions devant les hauts buildings des entreprises Shimura… A ma connaissance, Shimura était et sera toujours le rival direct d'Akatsuki mais aujourd'hui, le second possède un avantage certain sur l'autre. Cela n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Puis, je me demandai alors si ce n'était pas grâce à Sasuke Uchiwa. Non, attendez, je suis pas encore en train de le complimenter mais… Tout ce temps là, j'ai cru qu'Itachi Uchiwa dirigeait toujours Akatsuki Corporation mais il y a eu des changements. Alors je me demande si ce n'était pas du au fait que Sasuke ait pris les rennes, voila tout. Roh lala… Ce que vous pouvez vous en imaginer, des choses, vous alors.

Détachant enfin mes yeux de l'immeuble d'à côté, je redressai ma tête de façon à être droite sur mon dossier mais dans mon mouvement, je remarquai ses deux orbes noirs braqués sur moi… Il était en train de m'observer scrupuleusement et il ne détourna même pas le regard lorsque je levai mes yeux vers les siens. Au contraire, il me fixa de plus bel, comme s'il était pris d'une profonde réflexion à mon sujet…

Sans le vouloir, je me mis à rougir mais c'est à peine perceptible… Enfin… Je crois.

Reprenant doucement le fil des choses, je me rendis compte que j'avais encore toutes ses courses sur les bras. Alors je lui tendis vivement son café… Qu'il ne regarda même pas. Avec une expression amusée, il continua de me fixer…

-Vous ne voulez pas de votre café ? M'impatientai je, en lui tendant un peu plus la boisson alors que mon poignet commençait à fatiguer.

-Il est froid. Refusa t il avec austérité sans pour autant détacher ses yeux de moi.

Ok… Je rougis encore. Mais là, je ne sais pas si c'est de gêne ou de colère. Ou les deux à la fois.

_Putain, j'ai fait des kilomètres pour ton saleté de café… T'aurais pas pu me dire merci, ducon ?_

Je soupirai pour la énième fois de la journée et posai les boissons sur la banquette. Cela me permettait également d'échapper à son inquisition visuelle qui commençait à –Argh !- me troubler.

Je posai ma tête sur le… Repose tête de la voiture et décidai de me laisser aller… Plus question pour moi de lui adresser la parole et ce, même si ses yeux me brûlaient la peau comme en ce moment.

Et puis merde, je me sens pas à l'aise ! Qu'est ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça, cet imbécile ?

_Il te trouve peut être à son goût._

Je souris bêtement pour ensuite me reprendre aussitôt : c'est quoi cette réflexion de gamine ? Bien sûr qu'il me trouve à son goût parce que je suis au goût de tout le monde, je vous ferais dire. C'est un fait.

Satisfaite de mon auto-remise en place –oh oui, je m'aime bien comme fille-, je commençai enfin à me détendre en penchant mes pieds vers mes talons pour être plus à l'aise. Je grimaçai. Cela faisait mal mais ça soulageait tout autant. Vous savez, comme une courbature bien massée.

J'entendis alors un nouveau ricanement sur ma gauche.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, les escarpins. Ria t il.

-Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de me reluquer, oui ? Balançai je de but en blanc.

Ha. Bien envoyé !

-Mais je ne vous reluque pas… Je cherche juste une bonne raison de vous garder en tant qu'assistante. Vu que… Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Enchaina t il, atonique.

Et tu vas trouver ça sur ma face, espèce de…

_« Il n'a jamais eu de secrétaire avant… Mais s'il vous a embauché, c'est qu'il doit vous trouver… Assez bonne pour ce rôle. »_

Ouais, j'aimerais me tromper pour une fois…

-Oh ?... Et avez-vous trouvé une bonne raison, Monsieur ?

Il émit un autre micro sourire et regarda droit devant lui…

-A mon avis, elle n'est pas valable mais après tout… Je fais ce que je veux. Répondit il avec détachement. D'ailleurs, vous avez regardé mon agenda avant de partir jouer les super livreuses?

Euh… Je dois répondre quoi, là ?

-… Pas encore, apparemment. Conclut il, un peu contrarié alors qu'il se calait plus confortablement sur son siège. Hum. Dommage.

Je m'empourpre, d'accord… Ca va. Vous pouvez le dire: "_Sakura… Mais la honte quoi."_

-Non, en fait, je l'ai lu… En partie. Essayai je de me justifier, mais c'est que c'était vrai en plus.

Il retourna lentement son visage vers moi et fronça légèrement, mais alors très légèrement, ses sourcils.

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup… Mais maintenant, vous avez le temps alors ouvrez le. Ordonna t il.

J'obtempérai (comme une idiote) et sortis le cellulaire qu'il m'a offert, très intriguée… Bon, ça va, je l'ai pas lu son agenda, juste pour annuler ses rencards de ce soir et puis hop… Le reste, je m'en fichai.

Je clique sur la rubrique « agenda », regarde la date d'aujourd'hui et…

Oh, l'enfoiré.

_Mardi 16 : Initiation de la nouvelle assistante, journée libre._

J'en reste... Pratiquement sans voix, pour ne pas changer. Il a décidé de m'emmerder depuis hier, en fait? Et moi... Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas ouvert ce foutu agenda électronique avant de rappliquer comme une idiote? Il a du bien se marrer lui. Conseil administratif, mon œil, oui! _  
_

-Vous avez de belles jambes. J'ai pensé que vous deviez les entretenir… Finit il par dire en fixant indifféremment mes mollets.

Je m'empourprai à nouveau et esquissai autre sourire idiot… _Vous avez de belles jambes…_

-De toute façon, ça ne fait que commencer… Vous aurez peut être le temps pour les muscler afin de vous présenter au marathon. _Ou pas_. Ajouta t il sur un ton beaucoup trop décontracté, ce qui me fit retourner mon visage vers le sien.

...

Et c'est là, alors que je vis son sourire se faire plus sardonique, que je saisis le véritable sens de son compliment tacite : _tu vas faire du sport, ma petite, beaucoup de marche qui te seront tout aussi bénéfique qu'à moi._

Eh merde.

* * *

Voilà, c'est dit, le mode de jeux de Sire Uchiwa. XD J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci de m'avoir lue.

Sinon, un petit reveiw ne ferait pas de mal. :)

Yuri.


	4. Chapter 4

Tiens, tiens, une revenante… Huhu. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi avec un nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grande joie. M'enfin. Pour ça, faudrait peut être qu'il me reste encore une lectrice. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop désespéré de ma looongue absence. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne année. J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année, car moi, l'excès, ça m'a presque tué. xp…

Brefouille, cette année, votre chère auteure a pris quelques résolutions pour éviter de se faire troncher avant l'heure. L'une d'entre elles est bien sûr de toujours finir quelque chose que j'ai décidé de commencer. Eh oui… Cela s'applique aussi et surtout aux fics, je crois. Alors voici un truc pour commencer.

Je vous remercie pour votre soutien, cela me touche vraiment.

Oh et réponses aux anonymes qui ont été, je crois, plutôt nombreuses… Merci beaucoup, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là. Et petit rappel : pour celles qui m'envoient des demandes sur FB, veuillez marquer votre pseudo parce que sinon, j'ignore, hein.

Siah : Je suis ravie que tu adore mon Sasuke. ^^ Moui, oui, il est comme ça mais attention les yeux, il risque de te surprendre. )

Jess : Alors la première phrase de ta review, elle me plait. x) Merci beaucoup, je suis trop contente que mes histoires te plaisent, ça fait toujours plaisir que quelqu'un apprécie ce pour quoi on se donne à fond. Et la suite arrivera plus souvent maintenant (je crois)… J'ai juste eu un moment de flottement.

Maroussa : Merci, merci, merci. :) Faire rire les lecteurs, je crois que c'est un des trucs que j'aime le plus ^^ malheureusement, ça arrive assez rarement. :s Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu, et j'espère que tu vas encore me lire avec plaisir.

Natsu18 : Contente que ça te plaise et la suite, c'est maintenant. )

Rosy : Ma chère Rosy… Tu es probablement celle qui me commente le plus et je tenais à te remercier spécialement, je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard monstrueux, j'espère que tu me lis toujours. :) En ce qui concerne ta question… Heu… Ecrire un livre, je dois te dire que j'y songe chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute mais le fait est que… J'en sais trop rien. J'ai bien écrit quelques prologues et fait quelques recherches mais je n'ai pas souvent le temps en fait. Et puis, je n'ai pas choisi la meilleure filière pour pouvoir devenir écrivaine. Mais ça me flatte que tu me poses la question. Et la réponse est : j'en meurs d'envie. x') Enfin, tu le sauras si je me décide à pondre un livre dans les années qui viennent, en espérant que mon profil soit toujours là… xD Merci de ton soutien. Bisous.

Shashiin : Merci pour ta review, ça m'enchante que ça t'ait plu et encore plus que ça t'ait fait rire… En effet, beaucoup de monde ont comparé cette histoire avec « Le diable s'habille en Prada » et je n'ai rien contre mais ce n'est pas vraiment cette histoire qui m'a inspiré. En fait, c'est une série indienne que j'ai suivi malgré les répliques que je trouvais –en toute humilité– peu imaginatives parce que la fille, elle répondait pas ou très peu. En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris quelques minutes pour parler de tes impressions, j'apprécie, vraiment.

Irne : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu es toujours aux premières loges, ça fait longtemps quand même… :D Voici la suite.

Mayuri-chan : Merci de ta review. Et oui, c'est bien une réplique en hommage à Edward, la p'tite crevette dont je suis follement dingue (ça veut rien dire en plus, follement dingue ^^). Enfin, voici la suite…

KiKi : Heureuse que ça t'ait fait marré, vraiment, j'espère que tu es toujours là car je reprends ENFIN du service. Merci.

_**En tout cas, je vous préviens hein… J'ai un peu cassé le rythme pour faire accélérer les choses. Pas la peine de mettre un chapitre pour chaque jour de travail. Notre Sakura est spéciale, elle ne vous communique ses pensées que s'il se passe des choses spéciales. )**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Vendredi soir, tu mourras.

-Votre café, monsieur…

Comment peut-il encore avaler ça il fait un peu trop chaud pour ça, non ?

-Hn. _Non, non, c'est parfait__(1)… Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient… Dès mardi, ce sera fait…_ –Sakura, ce que je vous avais demandé–…

-Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Ouais, il fait bizarrement chaud ici…

-_Une équipe va s'en charger. Nous vous offrirons toujours les meilleurs services possibles, Monsieur… _

Et ragnagna… Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi un lèche c-… botte.

-_Bien évidemment…_ –Un peu plus haut… Sakura, plus haut !–… _Oh, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, mon ami, votre immeuble sera le plus sécurisé de tout Floride. _–Sur votre gauche… Encore… Voilà–… _Il sera équipé de technologie dernier cri concernant les alarmes_… _Nous pourrons éventuellement vous faire cette faveur, en effet._ –Non, le classeur bleu–.

-Je sais, je sais.

Saleté de chaleur. Saleté de boulot. Saleté de classeur. Et surtout… Saleté de patron de fait chier de merde !

_Non, le classeur bleu. _Sans blague.

Tu vas voir où je vais te le mettre, moi, ton précieux classeur bleu. En plus… En plus, c'est très haut et je… J'y arriverai pas. Bon sang.

Je me retourne vers lui, croise les bras sur ma poitrine et le darde de mon regard, assez furieuse qu'il ait placé ce satané dossier exactement là où moi, je ne pourrai jamais l'atteindre. Vous le reconnaissez sans doute : Sasuke Uchiwa, roi des emmerdeurs en titre, avis aux amateurs. Il est bien évidemment assis sur son trône en cuir, bien à l'aise dans sa chemise Lacoste blanche, à m'ignorer royalement. Le téléphone à l'oreille, son front était légèrement plissé, signe qu'il était particulièrement contrarié, j'imagine. Apparemment, il est en ligne avec un de ses gros clients américains aux idées aussi rocambolesques que stupides. Tout à fait le genre de personne à aménager une piscine entièrement remplie avec de la neige fondue importée de l'Everest, si vous voulez mon avis. Monsieur Gray Coleman. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ce dernier prévoyait de réhabiliter une ancienne bâtisse à Daytona Beach, en Floride, afin d'agrandir sa chaine de centres de loisirs pour canins –croyez moi, je me suis bien marrée, moi aussi– et ça fait des jours qu'il pompe l'air à sa Majesté, qui, lui, n'était pas du tout content de recevoir de tels appels. Mais bien évidemment, Monsieur Uchiwa n'irait jamais engueuler un milliardaire qui ne sait plus quoi faire de sa fortune, ce serait une faute stratégique plutôt conséquente. Je sens que le DG de la filiale américaine va bientôt avoir des ennuis… Et moi aussi si je reste trop longtemps ici.

-Ca vient ce dossier ? S'impatienta t il en obstruant le micro de son combiné avec sa main.

-C'est pas de ma faute, il est trop haut. Braillai je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre, en vain.

-_Bien sûr, Monsieur Coleman, je parlerai de ce détail avec le chef de projet… En attendant, j'aimerais assez que vous appeliez directement Monsieur Hatake Kakashi en cas de problèmes, c'est lui qui représente Akatsuki Corporation aux Etats Unis… Non, non, je peux vous assurer que c'est une personne très fiable... Eh bien, vous m'en voyez flatté, mais je vous assure que l'on peut se fier à lui… Merci. A bientôt, dans ce cas._ Continua t il avec un accent anglais tout à fait impeccable.

Ahahahaha… Son client exigeant ne veut pas de son DG pour faire le sale boulot. Un emmerdeur, deux emmerdeurs, mais dites moi, la concurrence est rude, ces temps ci.

Il raccrocha doucement et à mon plus grand étonnement, je ne l'entendis pas soupirer. Je suppose qu'il veut faire bonne figure, rien de plus… Je me retournai vers lui pour vérifier mes dires et vis qu'il s'était déjà levé pour venir « m'aider » (ouais, tu parles !).

Le visage fermé, probablement parce qu'il était toujours énervé, il passa son bras par-dessus ma tête, attrapa le fameux classeur sans faire le moindre effort et me toisa légèrement. C'est vrai que Monsieur avait une tête et demi de plus que moi, ça pourrait être intimidant… Mais ce n'est _absolument_ pas le cas.

D'un simple coup d'œil, je remarquai qu'il avait toujours une ridule sur son front… Cela le rendait assez irritable à regarder car il avait l'air nettement plus sérieux. Et plus vieux aussi. Or ce n'était vraiment qu'une toute petite ride, marquant une discontinuité dérangeante sur sa peau lisse et diaphane, tel un lit de rivière asséchée en plein désert. Inutile mais remarquable. En fait, c'est probablement la seule chose qui marque ses ém-…

Bordel… Pourquoi est ce que je… ? Réveille-toi, bon sang, ce n'est qu'une putain de ride !

Alors que j'allai me retirer avant de me faire prendre à le fixer comme pas permis, un homme que je n'avais jamais vu à notre étage, ni dans l'entreprise d'ailleurs, entra directement dans le bureau directorial. Sans frapper.

Mauvaise idée.

Son costume bleu nuit laissait présager que soit c'était un gars de l'entretien, soit… Le livreur –livreur de quoi ? –.

Je ferais mieux de sortir d'ici. Et vite.

-Bonjour, Monsieur… Euh. Je suis le technicien, on m'a signalé que l'air conditionné ne fonctionnait plus. Alors… Euh. Je suis là. Bredouilla t il alors que je sentais une aura négative sans précédente emplir la pièce, la source se trouvant bien sûr juste derrière moi.

_Pauvre petite nouille._

Je me tourne vers Monsieur Uchiwa pour voir, avec horreur, le petit air amusé qu'il arborait. C'est vraiment, vraiment mal parti. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, c'est pas que je n'aime pas le voir sourire, c'est juste qu'entre nous, il faut noter que ce qui pourrait l'amuser à cet instant… N'amusera certainement personne d'autre que lui-même. Je le sais car il m'a souvent servi cette tête toute la semaine durant. Et avant que ça ne me retombe dessus encore une fois, moi, je sors.

-Technicien, vraiment ? C'est quoi votre nom ? S'enquit le Maitre suprême de ces lieux, avec son ton doucereux, l'odeur agréable qui précédait celle du roussi, j'ai envie de dire.

-Kotetsu, Monsieur, Kotetsu Kanaï. Répondit le technicien avec nervosité…

Ah, t'es fait. Tu viens de ruiner toute ta carrière, ainsi que celle de tes enfants.

-Une minute, Mademoiselle Haruno. M'interpela t il alors que j'avais presque franchi le seuil de la porte dans mon empressement.

Fais chier. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore ? C'est bon, non ? Il a trouvé une autre souffre douleur. Mais le lui faire remarquer, ce serait vraiment me passer la corde au cou alors je me retournai sans faire d'histoire, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire faux bien évidemment.

-Oui, Monsieur Uchiwa ?

-Montrez donc à ce cher Kotetsu la sortie tout en lui expliquant les rudiments du savoir vivre ici. Plaqua t il froidement avant de retourner derrière son bureau pour ouvrir calmement son dossier.

Ledit Kotetsu pâlit à vue d'œil suite à ces paroles et quelque part, je le plains sincèrement. Il ne devait vraiment rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passe mais soit c'était lui, soit c'était moi. Et honnêtement… _Ahem_. Quitte à choisir.

Je redirige alors le pauvre technicien viré vers la sortie et lui explique le pourquoi du comment de la situation, comme Monsieur l'avait si bien demandé. Puis, je retournai dans mon bureau sans m'attarder devant l'antre du diable.

Quoi, je n'allais tout de même pas y retourner afin qu'il puisse me torturer ?

-Sakura, revenez ici. Tout de suite.

_Faut croire que si…_

Il n'avait même pas parlé fort, c'est juste parce qu'il régnait un silence de mort à notre étage, je ne pouvais décemment pas faire la sourde en poursuivant mon chemin.

Abattue, je marchai à nouveau en direction de son bureau tout en fixant le mien avec mélancolie. Et non, je ne me plie pas à sa volonté.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur ? Minaudai je presque en entrant.

_Presque_… J'ai envie de lui vomir dessus. Et de me vomir dessus aussi, en passant. _Minauder_, j'avais vraiment pas un autre ton en stock ? Bon sang.

-Oui, appelez un autre technicien. Il fait une chaleur insupportable ici. Ordonna t il avec tout le naturel du monde.

Je crois que j'ai _mal entendu_.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, n'est ce pas ? Tentai je en espérant sincèrement que ce soit sa première et dernière plaisanterie. Mais il ne répondit pas il se contenta de boire son café, continuant tranquillement de lire, tandis que je regardai, complètement effarée, là où Kotetsu était sorti.

Alors, lui, il est vraiment de mauvaise foi…

-Je… Monsieur Uchiwa. Je peux toujours rappeler ce technicien qui était là, il ne doit pas être parti bien l-…

-Il ne savait déjà pas que l'on devait frapper avant d'entrer dans mon bureau, comment pouvez vous croire une seule seconde qu'il puisse régler cette panne ? Me coupa t il sèchement en tournant plusieurs pages de son document. Je sais reconnaitre un débutant quand j'en vois un, dites vous bien, ma chère.

Ce type… Et dire qu'il était devenu presque sympa depuis quelques jours mais en fin de compte, il est encore plus… Gnnh.

_Calme toi, Saku,_ ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Il ne veut pas que ce technicien touche à sa conduite d'aération parce qu'il croit fermement que c'est un débutant. Et si cela s'avérait être la vérité, rien ne sera réparé, tu travailleras dans une atmosphère brûlante et cet imbécile va te pourrir la vie un peu plus. _Alors, tu te calmes_. Tu retournes dans ton bureau, tu prends ton combiné et tu demandes au service technique de t'envoyer un autre dépanneur. Ce n'est pas si grave, n'est ce pas ? Plus vite cette atmosphère s'apaisera, plus vite ce Monstre redeviendra vivable et là, tu pourras _enfin_ respirer.

-Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous vous y prendrez mais je veux que ce problème soit réglé en un clin d'œil. La compétence. C'est tout ce que vous devez repérer, qu'importe s'ils doivent passer un à un sous votre nez. Rajouta t il en relevant ses yeux impassibles.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Nous ne sommes pas dans Pop Star, par l'amour du ciel, pas la peine d'organiser tout un casting.

-Et comment est ce que je saurais, moi, si ce sont des débutants ? Demandai je, exaspérée.

-Facile. Les débutants savent se reconnaitre en leurs semblables. Répliqua t il, un brin sarcastique.

Euh… Il a _osé_ insinuer quoi, lui ?

-Pardon ?

-Oui, vous m'avez bien compris. Alors faites ça vite, je conçois très mal la réunion de cet après midi sans la climatisation.

Oh ? Voyez-vous ça ? Vous savez ce que_ moi_, je conçois très mal, Monsieur Uchiwa ? C'est l'idée que quelqu'un de normalement constitué puisse bien vouloir de vous et de votre caractère de merde. Faut croire que le monde est mal fait puisqu'on dirait bien que c'est le cas. Mais vous savez quoi ? Un jour, la tendance s'inversera et ce sera à mon tour de vous piétiner sans aucune pitié, vous et votre satanée arrogance. Plus personne ne se pliera à vos ordres stupides, à vos idées stupides, à votre stupide grande gueule puante. Bon, j'exagère, vous avez de belles dents bien alignées et atrocement immaculées derrière vos lèv-…

STOP !

Réplique trop longue, ça commence à dévier un peu n'importe comment là. Non mais ! _De belles dents bien alignées et atrocement immaculées_… Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne les ai jamais vus, _ses dents_, d'abord !

Il referma ses documents d'un coup sec, se leva puis regarda sa précieuse Rolex…

-Ce sera bientôt la pause déjeuner, vous devriez vous dépêcher… Je ne voudrais pas vous voir débordée en pleine réunion. Nargua t il en récupérant d'autres paperasses sur son étagère…

Sasuke Uchiwa est certainement l'homme le plus lunatique que j'ai jamais connu. Une minute, il est sérieux, silencieux, presque agréable… Et l'instant d'après… _Bang !_ Il laisse place à un autre personnage sadique, narquois, odieux à la limite de la méchanceté. Schizophrénique, va !

-Bien, Monsieur. Me contentai je alors de répondre platement tout en amorçant un pas vers la sortie.

Je n'ai pas de raison de rester ici plus longtemps ni de répondre à ses provocations, si tant est que c'en est une… Il faut se taire quelques fois.

-Ah et j'aimerais savoir… Commença t il, m'arrêtant dans ma démarche.

-Mh ? (Quoi encore ?) Répondis je en me retournant pour –je l'espère– la dernière fois.

Il marqua une pause, me détailla de haut en bas, l'air sceptique puis il demanda, de but en blanc et d'un air tout à fait égal:

-Vous avez l'air de quoi en robe de soirée ?

Hum.

...

_Moi ?_

_...  
_

C'est à **_moi_** que _tu_ demandes ça?

…

Je vais te le dire, _moi_, de quoi j'ai l'air en robe de soirée !

J'aurai l'air… De la femme que touts les communs des mortels rêveraient d'épouser. Oui. Même les femmes s'agenouilleraient devant moi, vireraient bi rien que pour me servir, me voueront un culte digne d'une déesse –car je le suis, fatalement– et ne parlons même pas de vous, les hommes. Pauvres hommes. Si faibles, si corruptibles, si avides, si possessifs… Vous ramperiez tous à mes pieds, vous en premier, Uchiwa Sasuke. Oui, _vous_. _Vous_ me supplierez de _vous_ épouser et _vous_ voudrez _vous_ suicider lorsque je _vous_ dirais que non, _non_, je ne veux pas _vous_ épouser, _Sasuke_.

Je serai si illustre que les étoiles feront ternes à côté, si lumineuse que le soleil en rougirait de honte, si belle que j'éclipserai la planète entière et même la galaxie.

_Voilà. De quoi. J'ai l'air. En robe. De soirée. Hm._

-Alors ?

-Oh, eh bien… Je… Disons que… Je me défends pas mal.

C'EST QUOI CETTE REPONSE A DEUX BALLES ? Bordel, je crois que j'ai jamais rien dit d'aussi STUPIDE !

Et voilà qu'il se retourne vers moi avec son sourire arrogant… Pu-... rée de radis au gingembre et au noix coco!

-Tiens donc, votre réponse me surprend… Je croyais que vous alliez stupidement vous comparer à je ne sais quelle constellation ou autre déesse. Mais bon… Si ça avait été le cas, vous deviendriez certainement la femme la plus… Bête que je n'ai jamais connue. Articula t il avec une pointe de cynisme.

Il n'a pas pu lire dans mes pensées… N'est ce pas ? Il n'a pas pu comprendre la définition que je me donnais à moi-même dans ma tête à l'instant vu que c'est humainement impossible. Pas vrai ?

Il me fixa, ses orbes noires me transperçaient de partout comme s'il voulait sonder mon âme pour vérifier ses dires.

-Bien sûr que vous alliez vous comparer à une déesse. Finit il par conclure avec une voix calme, presque douce.

Autrement dit : _bien sûr que vous êtes la femme la plus bête que j'ai jamais connu._

Mon sang se glace rapidement dans mes veines… Pour la énième fois, je me sens vraiment, vraiment cassée.

-Tout va bien, Sakura ? Vous palissez, je trouve… Railla t il, en montrant cette fois totalement ses dents dans un sourire sadique.

_Sasuke Uchiwa, vingt quatre ans, un mètre quatre vint un, brun à la peau blanchâtre. Heure du décès : onze heures vingt. Cause du décès : strangulation. _

_Et oui, il a été certifié que la victime avaient de belles dents bien alignées et atrocement immaculées._

* * *

Je suai à grosses gouttes pendant que je me triturai sur ma chaise en cuir noire, cherchant une position plus confortable… Je suis en train de lire –ou d'essayer de lire– le rapport provenant du département de développement, assez agacée par ce flux d'eau salée qui sortait de tous mes pores… Ma jupe collait, ma chemisette collait, mes sous vêtements collaient, sans parler de mes cheveux… Bref, c'est vraiment loin d'être agréable, alors personne n'aura intérêt à la ramener lorsqu'on s'apercevra que, faute de concentration, je ne suis pas arrivée à bout de ces fichus rapports.

Après tout, ce n'est pas à moi de lire ces papiers…

_« Non, je préfèrerais que vous les lisiez d'abord et que vous mémorisiez… Dorénavant, les rapports seront lus de cette manière. »_

Tu parles ! Je paris qu'il peut les lire lui-même, si ce n'est déjà fait. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il n'a pas eu d'assistantes, ces derniers temps.

Je me demande ce que ce dépanneur est en train de foutre. Cela fait quand même plus d'une heure qu'il est allé « y jeter un coup d'œil », et comme par hasard, aujourd'hui, il ne fait pas moins de trente degré à l'ombre… En avisant ce léger détail –potentiellement problématique, j'aurais du le lui préciser–, on aurait pu croire qu'il se dépêcherait d'en finir avec ça mais non, Monsieur le réparateur-faiseur-de-miracle-en-tout-genre a décidé que tout le monde pouvait bien se mettre sur pause et que mon boulot pourrait passer après le sien… Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un patron odieux mais on va dire que ce n'est pas grave.

Bordel, les sbires, je vous jure.

Je jetai des coups d'œil assez affolés autour de moi, cherchant désespérément un moyen quelconque d'apaiser un tant soit peu cette canicule mais il se trouve que je suis à court d'imagination pour une fois. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir faire une petit tour au centre de loisirs, à plus de vingt étages plus bas, et prendre une bonne douche bien froide mais voila… Pour pouvoir m'éclipser en douce, je peux toujours rêver ! Le boss a été net : j'ai intérêt à visser mon cul sur ce fauteuil, il pourrait avoir besoin de moi à n'importe quel moment.

Je sentais la sueur glisser de ma nuque vers mon décolleté et repassais mon kleenex pour la énième fois avec des gestes las. Ma chemisette était trempée par endroit… J'ai essayé d'ouvrir les fenêtres –croyez moi, ces architectes sont barges, ce ne sont pas des fenêtres–, mais c'est à peine si elles se sont soulevées de trois, quatre centimètres. J'étouffai, littéralement même.

_« D'après les chiffres de l'année dernières, il serait plus judicieux de faire en sorte que la filiale installée en Chine se consacre uniquement à la construction de la station balnéaire Aozora débutée en...»_

Hmf. Je bloque sur cette phrase de merde depuis je ne sais combien de temps… C'est clair que moi et la lecture, ça fait deux, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'un rapport aussi saoulant qu'une vieille série sans couleurs ni sons. C'est terne, c'est moche, c'est… Oh et puis zut !

Je me saisis de la petite pile de feuilles, la pliai légèrement en deux, jetai un coup d'œil à gauche et droite puis je m'en servis finalement comme éventail… Ah, au diable, les traces de mains moites sur le vélin, la petite brise, ça fait tellement du bien ! De toute façon, je suis sûre que je me fais juste chier à lire ce truc, je sais pertinemment que ce paranoïaque d'Uchiwa connait déjà la situation de l'entreprise dans les moindres détails. Plus pointilleux que lui, tu meurs !

Soulagée, je me laissai alors complètement aller en fermant les yeux et en me ventilant encore plus. J'en arrivai même à m'aérer le buste en tirant légèrement sur le décolleté de ma chemisette.

Par tous les Saints, ce que ça fait du bien…

« Joli plan anti-caniculaire… »

Je me figeai… Comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur pause. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts, le décolleté très à découvert et le patron qui était adossé à l'entrée de mon bureau, je sus que j'étais mal. Les bras croisés, un sourcil levé, sa voix avait tout de narquoise mais en fait, son regard était sévère. Tout à fait le genre de situation où l'on pourrait dire « Merde» avec un grand M.

Il ria légèrement…

-Vous devriez voir votre tête, c'est tellement culte ! Fit il avant d'entrer promptement dans mon bureau tout en le scrutant presque dans les moindres détails.

Je soupirai imperceptiblement et posai mon éventail de fortune sur mon bureau en silence. Oui, car encore une fois, il n'y avait rien à dire. C'est clair que si l'on ne veut pas aggraver son cas, on se la ferme. Cette phrase prend d'autant plus de sens que lorsqu'on est nouvelle dans un environnement hostile. Alors je me contentai de le suivre discrètement du regard avec un visage neutre… Même si bon, au fond, je sais que je… Ahem… Redoutais un peu son humeur –pendez moi ! –.

-Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas fait assez attention à vos choix, Sakura. Articula t il lentement tout en continuant de détailler mon bureau.

Et voilà. Je suis faite. Et que suis-je censé dire, dans ce cas ?

-Savez vous quel jour on est ? Me demanda t il toujours aussi calmement.

Je me retenais de lui demander en retour si j'étais vraiment censée répondre à cette question…

-Vendredi, Monsieur… Répondis je en sachant parfaitement à quel point j'étais ridicule.

-Mais encore ?

-Oh, eh bien, vous avez une réunion, comme à chaque fin de semaine, je suppose.

-Faux. Ce soir, un de mes amis ouvre son restaurant, et vous, vous m'y accompagnerez.

Une invitation à diner… Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets à rougir comme une collégienne, bordel.

Je secouai légèrement la tête… Eh oh, elle est passée où la Sakura qui est censée triper après une telle invitation ?...

-Je… Je ne crois que ce soit marqué dans l'agenda, Monsieur. Bafouillai je légèrement…

_Complètement disparue, on dirait, cette Sakura là…_

-Eh bien, maintenant, ça l'est pour chaque vendredi. Plaqua t il sans m'accorder un seul regard.

-Ne me dites pas que votre ami ouvre un restaurant tous les vendredis… ? Lançai je, sarcastique, en retrouvant peu à peu possession de mes moyens, car oui, c'est honteux mais je les ai perdus à un moment donné…

Il se retourna brusquement vers moi… Il avait l'air… Vexé ? C'est vrai que j'ai sorti, sans m'en rendre compte, deux excuses pour ne pas y aller avec lui… Mais sa tête est vraiment plaisante à regarder. Il ne supporte donc pas qu'on lui refuse une invitation ? Ah… J'ai maintenant sa faille…

-Vous savez que soixante quinze pour cent des femmes ont rencards le vendredi soir, Monsieur ? Ajoutai je en me délectant de ses futures réactions.

Il rit jaune…

-Et vous avez rencard avec qui ? Hm ? Votre affreux petit ami à pelage noir et aux yeux jaunes ?

Mais de quoi est ce qu'il… Oh… Le…

Son doigt était pointé sur la photo qui me représentait avec mon chat…

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous me voyez uniquement au bureau que je n'ai pas de vie en dehors ! Explosai je derechef, mes joues rouges de colère.

Non, mais pour qui il se prenait ? Et surtout, pour qui est ce qu'il _me_ prenait ? Ce n'est pas parce que je me consacrai totalement au travail qu'il fallait croire que je ne recevais jamais d'invitation… Et ce n'est certainement pas parce que j'ai un chat que l'on doit croire que j'suis déjà une vieille fille. Sale goujat !

-Vous irez diner tout seul, Monsieur Uchiwa. Votre invitation n'a rien d'intéressant de toute façon. Décidai je finalement avec dédain et supériorité.

Prends ça dans ta gueule.

Mais à mon plus grand désespoir, il ricana et vint se planter devant mon bureau. Il posa ses deux mains dessus et se pencha légèrement vers moi.

-Qui vous a dit que c'était une invitation ? Chuchota t il presque, comme si c'était une évidence que je n'aurais pas du louper…

Il ricana de plus bel en voyant ma mine déconfite.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche car le nouveau technicien revint enfin dans mon bureau. J'espère bien qu'il m'apporte une bonne nouvelle.

-Excusez moi. Madame, j'ai fini, vous n'avez plus qu'à appeler le service technique pour remettre votre climatisation en route. Articula t il avec un léger sourire.

Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt…

-Merveilleux. Merci beaucoup, Kankuro. Répondis je, me surprenant moi-même d'avoir retenu le prénom d'un sous fifre.

-A votre service, Madame. S'inclina t il légèrement.

Voilà, ça, c'est quelqu'un de poli. Il est tellement poli qu'il sortit très vite de la pièce en avisant le regard torve de Sieur Uchiwa… Regard qui se reporte très vite sur moi avant de reprendre une lueur narquoise.

-Alors comme ça, on a un admirateur secret… Railla t il, le sarcasme suintant dans chacun de ses mots.

Je haussai un sourcil de dégout. Comment peut il se montrer aussi gamin… ? Et ça se dit PDG intransigeant après !

-Vous savez, Sakura, lui, c'est parfaitement le genre d'imbécile qui vous inviterait à diner rien que pour vous emmener diner…

_Dans ce cas, vous, vous devez être un imbécile dans un tout autre genre…_

-La seule raison pour laquelle vous irez diner avec moi, c'est que le vendredi… Nous rentrons plus tard que d'habitude. Alors soit on sort pour diner, soit c'est vous qui allez me chercher mon diner et reprendre le boulot pendant que je mange. Expliqua t il pendant que mon mâchoire tombait plus bas que terre.

C'est moi ou il a tout calculé pour faire en sorte que je ne puisse pas refuser ? J'ai l'impression de m'être fait piégée… S'il veut diner avec moi, ça le tuerait de l'avouer tout simplement ? On aurait juste dit qu'il voulait se réserver tous mes vendredis soirs.

-Bien, ceci étant. Commença t il en amorçant sa sortie. Je vous accorde trente minutes supplémentaires de pause. Il reste encore une heure avant la réunion… Vous devriez en profiter pour rentrer chez vous, prendre une tenue de rechange et éventuellement, un bain… Parce que vous voyez, vous sentez un peu la sueur là. M'acheva t il en faisant une petite grimace.

Il sortit de mon bureau avec sa démarche majestueuse puis lorsqu'il fut hors de mon champ de vision, je reniflai le col de ma chemise.

Oh…

La honte.

* * *

_« Salut, Sakura. Alors… Tu es toujours vivante ? Je n'arrive plus à te joindre avec ton cellulaire, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?... Bon, toujours est-il que tu me manquais. J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi… Ca te dirait un petit diner au resto, ce soir ? T'inquiète, je connais un endroit sympa et c'est moi qui invite. Rappelle-moi. »_

La fameuse invitation à diner… Ha. Cet imbécile croit tellement en ce qu'il dit que cela me parait ridicule. Même si bon, Lee Rock est très, très loin d'être un copain que l'on pourrait se vanter d'avoir. La preuve en est que j'ai du restreindre mes appels entrants à cause de ses missives qui ressemblaient plus à des harcèlements à mon humble avis.

Je suis rentrée très vite, juste le temps de choisir une tenue pour la soirée et de prendre un bain rapide. Je ne suis pas en train d'appliquer à la lettre tout ce qu'il dit, détrompez vous c'est juste pour me sentir plus à l'aise.

Mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas me relaxer dans des conditions pareilles et au final, ce bain n'a eu aucun effet sur mon humeur… Je ressortis de ma baignoire toujours tendue puis je m'enroulai dans une grande serviette de bain couleur pêche. Le truc positif depuis que je travaille chez Akatsuki, c'est que je n'ai plus besoin de passer trois siècles devant ma garde robe avant de me décider, vu que j'optais la plupart du temps pour une jupe droite à taille haute et une chemisette couleur claire dans l'optique de rester aussi classique que possible au bureau. Je veux que l'on me prenne au sérieux quand même. Mais de toute façon, je serai toujours belle quoi que je porte !

En ce qui concerne le diner, je décidai d'emporter une robe de rechange plutôt sobre ainsi que d'autres accessoires dans mon fourre-tout en cas de besoin… Il ne m'a toujours pas dans quel genre de restaurant nous allions diner mais étant donné qu'il allait garder son joli petit costume à deux cent mille dollars sur le dos, je suppose qu'une robe en satin noir passerait partout. J'ajoutai également une autre paire de chaussure à talons aiguilles et un petit sac à perle assorti, sans oublier les colliers, les boucles, les bracelets… Enfin bref. Que ce la soit clair, hein… _Ceci. N'est pas. Un rendez-vous._ Je suis assistante d'un PDG de multinationale, je suis en quelque sorte son faire valoir… Il aurait l'air de quoi franchement si je décidai de m'habiller n'importe comment ? C'est normal que je veuille prendre soin de mon apparence…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure… Il me restait encore un quart d'heure. J'ai fait si vite que ça… ?

Bon, très bien… Je vais voir ce qu'il me reste à faire dans l'agenda en attendant… Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'il y marque tellement de chose que je suis obligée de lire au fur et à mesure je ne peux pas me souvenir de touts ses trucs quand même…

Alors… Vendredi…

_Matin, 8H00 : rendez vous avec le groupe Hayate pour le projet de construction dans les îles Kerama. _

-Ca, c'est fait… Marmonnai je toute seule, Chibi sur mes genoux alors que je me suis confortablement installée sur mon fauteuil crème.

_9H30 : rendez vous avec les nouveaux architectes et ingénieurs en bâtiments sortant de Kyodai_…

Ca aussi, c'est fait.

_10H30 : vidéoconférence avec les actionnaires européens. _

J'aurais bien aimé y être à celle là.

_11H00: Livraison des rapports complets sur le projet Gray Coleman._

Et même qu'il s'est fait chié avec ça… Ah, c'était le bonheur total.

_11H30 à 12H30 : pause déjeuner_ et pour finir, l'_après midi, 14H30, réunion avec le conseil administratif… _

S'il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, c'est : pourquoi y a-t-il un conseil administratif dans cette société? A la base, et je ne crois pas m'être trompée, Akatsuki corporation était censé être une entreprise familiale… Sinon, ce ne serait pas un Uchiwa qui la présiderait et donc, le conseil administratif n'a pas lieu d'être puisque la famille contrôlait totalement la société. J'imagine qu'elle a du prendre des proportions énormes en devenant une multinationale mais cela n'explique pas pour autant pourquoi autant de personnes ont mains mises sur les gains de la boîte. Avant d'entrer ici, j'ai lu des tonnes et des tonnes d'articles sur l'entreprise. Aucun n'a parlé d'un changement de statut, comme quoi Akatsuki serait devenu une société anonyme ou même qu'elle vendait des actions… Ce qui est quand même assez difficile dans ce cas de figure, déjà, c'est pas évident de disloquer une entreprise familiale en plusieurs parts pour les vendre à des inconnus. En général, les familles veulent garder leur entreprise sous leur emprise totale jusqu'à sa faillite ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils la vendent entière or, là non plus, je n'ai rien trouvé.

Pas une seule fois, les journaux n'ont mentionné le nom de Sasuke Uchiwa alors que je trouve que c'est l'un des plus jeunes de touts les riches entrepreneurs de Kyoto. Un des plus jeunes parce que je sais qu'au moins, chez Himura, le concurrent d'Akatsuki Corp, on a parlé d'un certain Sai Himura qui viendrait à peine d'avoir vingt quatre ou vingt cinq ans… Sasuke doit le détester à mort. Mais bon… Revenons en à nos moutons… Je veux dire… Comment a-t-on pu faire croire durant autant de mois –ou d'années ? – qu'une seule et même personne dirigeait l'Akatsuki : Itachi Uchiwa alors qu'en fait, c'était un autre qui faisait tout le boulot ? Et puis d'abord, il est où le vice président ? Je n'arrive pas à le retrouver sur _le livre de la mort _que Sasuke Uchiwa m'a gentiment prêté. Il y a bien un SG, mais sinon, à part, entre le PDG et lui, il y a rien… Pourtant, c'est indispensable un Vice président, non ?

Pff. Ca va finir par me faire tourner la tête tout ça mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre : Sasuke Uchiwa est vraisemblablement le pire patron que l'on peut avoir. Il fait du bon boulot, a des idées brillantes, certes, mais… Question personnalité, c'est encore à revoir. Il pourrait finir vieux garçon, s'il continue d'être aussi odieux. Quoi que, non, en fait, je suis sûre qu'il va finir avec une pouf' matérialiste qui ne l'aimera que pour son fric, ses relations et son physique.

Roh, c'est bon, râlez pas, c'est que c'est vrai en plus… Il n'y a qu'à voir ses rendez vous avec les femmes, le soir, je paris que ce sont toutes des mannequins en plein essor avec qui il pourrait facilement s'arranger. Aussi pointilleux qu'il l'est, je suppose qu'il ne voudra jamais d'une mocheté en sa compagnie.

C'est peut être d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis devenue son assistante et non son expert comptable… Eurk.

Ouais, bon, je devrais peut être y aller maintenant si je ne veux pas me faire griller encore une fois. Ne pas recevoir d'appel venant de sa part durant une heure, je vous le dis, ça relève du miracle. Et je ne dois pas avoir des problèmes de ponctualité si je ne veux pas qu'il me rappelle à l'ordre.

Les quelques étages de mon immeuble furent vite fait traversés et je me retrouve rapidement devant la berline qui devait me reconduire au bureau. Le chauffeur me fait un léger sourire que j'ignorai royalement…

Non mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces petits employés, ces derniers temps ?

Heureusement pour moi, l'enseigne argenté de l'Akatsuki Corp ne tarde pas trop à rentrer dans mon champ de vision, ce qui me permit d'échapper au petit numéro de charme _minable_ que ce _minable_ de chauffeur me servait. Je n'attends même pas que _le Minable_ m'ouvre la portière pour me faufiler vers l'entrée.

D'une démarche énergique, je foulai le sol en marbre blanc, des gens s'écartant sur mon passage. Beaucoup de monde se retournait sur moi mais je m'en fichais. Je sais que c'est parce que je marchais vite malgré l'énorme sac que j'avais sous le bras et que mes formidables chaussures claquaient formidablement sur le parquet, me donnant l'air tout à fait… Formidable.

Ouais, bon, je redescends un peu sur terre… Je sais surtout que c'est à cause de mes cheveux roses… Ils ne doivent pas encore s'y faire. Pauvre petits employés de bas étages… Une telle merveille ne doit pas souvent passer sous leurs yeux.

J'entre rapidement dans l'ascenseur, appuies sur le bouton désignant mon étage et attends. Les battants de la porte allaient se fermer lorsqu'une mallette noire s'y interposa. Je faillis sursauter lorsque je vis l'armée d'homme, Sasuke Uchiwa à leur tête, qui s'apprêtait à monter avec moi.

Je les reconnaissais tous. C'était les membres du conseil administratif.

-Messieurs, je vous présente mon assistante, Sakura Haruno… Mademoiselle Haruno, je crois que vous les reconnaissez. Déclara Monsieur Uchiwa en m'adressant un léger rictus.

Je savais ce que ce rictus voulait dire.

_«Si vous n'avez pas encore lu le calepin, vous êtes dans de beaux draps »._

Mais je l'ai lu à la virgule près et je me souviens parfaitement de chacun des membres du conseil. J'acquiesçai alors et émis un sourire poli.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Répondis je d'une voix que je voulais ferme.

Un roux aux yeux noisette que je reconnus comme étant Sasori Akaino me tendit immédiatement la main, un sourire étrange flottant sur ses lèvres. Je serrai sa main en restant sceptique puis, sans tarder, je me retrouvai à serrer vigoureusement la main de tous les autres membres de conseil, les uns après les autres, certains me murmurant leur nom que je connaissais pertinemment.

Neji Tanaka (2), le secrétaire général… Ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux blancs terrifiants me rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un mais je n'arrivai pas à le remettre. Gaara Sabakuno, le conseiller, qui était, je dois dire, un fichu canon… En plus de son physique plutôt avantageux, ses yeux bleus électriques étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus... Hmm. On se calme avant de dire des bêtises.

Mais il ne faut pas m'en vouloir non plus, les autres n'avaient vraiment rien d'alléchants… Hidan Yûbena était certes plutôt charmant si l'on omettait ses sourcils beaucoup trop fin pour un homme et ses cheveux couleur parme –c'est même pas violet, c'est _parme_– un peu trop brillants pour que cela soit naturel. Il était drôlement efféminé, mais peut être pas autant que Deidara Sushiro, qui lui, avait coiffé ses longs cheveux intensément blonds en un demi-queue de cheval ridiculement haut. Yahiko Hishitsu et Kabuto Yakushi semblaient les deux seules personnes normales parmi eux. Enfin, eux, n'avaient pas l'air trop gays quoi mais entre les piercings omniprésents du premier et les cheveux mi long gris clair du second, je n'ai pas vraiment fait tilt…

La montée vers le dernier étage commençait à se faire trop longue à mon gout… En effet, ils s'étaient tous mis à discuter les uns avec les autres, me laissant seule dans mon coin à me faire reluquer lourdement par Monsieur Sasori Akaino. En fait, son sourire étrange était plus un sourire pervers qu'autre chose et cela me révulsait au plus haut point. Pour échapper à son inquisition visuelle, je ne pouvais que regarder quelqu'un d'autre… Et bien évidemment il fallait que je tombe sur _lui_. Parfait. Au moins, lui, il ne me regarde pas. Monsieur Uchiwa discutait activement avec son conseiller et son SG. De là où j'étais, je pouvais aisément voir sa posture droite, fière, presque hautaine, son profil avec son nez fin et légèrement en pointe, sa mâchoire carrée et ses lèvres bougeant au rythme de ses paroles que je ne saurais discerner… Soudain, il sourit en riant légèrement et je fronçai les sourcils… Apparemment, il avait des affinités avec Monsieur Sabakuno et Monsieur Tanaka. C'était forcé car ce n'était pas un sourire normal. Loin de là. Ça, c'était le genre de sourire qu'il n'offrira pas à ses employés. Le sourire qu'il ne m'offrira jamais, je le sais.

_Un sourire sincère. _

La seule chose qui lui manquait et qui me faisait nier ce qu'il était : Sasuke Uchiwa est… Charmant. En plus d'être plus canon que Gaara Sabakuno.

Merde, je suis…

_Ding !_

-En fait, Sakura, je vais sans doute devoir vous demander d'aller chercher l'agent comptable Nara… Mais ne soyez pas trop longue, on dirait que Monsieur Akaino a hâte que vous lui fassiez du pied sous la table…

… _Conne._

* * *

_(1) Comme Sasuke discute avec son client américain, Monsieur Coleman, les dialogues en italiques, vous l'aurez compris, ce sont les conversations en Anglais. Je vous l'aurais bien écrit vraiment en anglais mais je pensais que ça gâcherait la fluidité de la lecture. Et puis, vous lisez en POV Sakura, cela veut clairement dire que vous écoutez ce qu'elle écoute et que vous comprenez ce qu'elle a compris. :)_

_(2)Neji Tanaka : Ca, je vous l'explique plus tard. ) _

* * *

_Note de l'auteure : Vous avez vu comme elle se calme peu à peu notre flamant rose nationale ? M'enfin, c'est la fin de semaine aussi, Monsieur Uchiwa aussi peut être fatigué, hein, mais je vous assure, il ne le sera pas pour longtemps. _

_Alors, concernant ce chapitre… En fait, ce n'est que la première partie du chapitre 4 parce que oui, j'ai divisé le chapitre en deux. J'avais en tête une fin bien précise mais en cours de route, y'a eu plein de trucs que je devais introduire afin de mettre un peu d'intrigue à l'histoire et du coup, ça a été trop long. Ce chapitre est donc plutôt relégué au rang de chapitre de transition. Je ne m'attends donc pas à ce que vous le trouviez grandiose mais il ya des tonnes d'indices que j'ai laissé trainé. Je crois._

_En tout cas, vos avis et vos pronostics sont toujours les bienvenus !_

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre (oui, oui, avec le fameux diner du vendredi soir en prime) et encore bonne année à toutes. _

_Yuri._


	5. Vendredi, tu mourrus bis

Ahem.

*Mains en l'air et drapeau blanc*

Mea Culpa, les filles. Vraiment, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je sais que j'ai promis ce chapitre pour le weekend dernier mais je n'avais plus de connexion et c'était quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu prévoir, vraiment. Donc du coup… Me voici, un beau mardi après midi à m'excuser auprès de vous avec cette nouvelle publication. J'ai même rallongé le chapitre pour pas que vous me tuiez de vous avoir fait attendre pour une daube. :) Alors je vous laisse apprécier (ou pas) ce chapitre 5 qui est en fait la deuxième partie du chapitre quatre. Attention, c'est long (environ 24 pages word).

Réponses aux anonymes :

mouaaya: Merci, je suis contente que cela te plaise. Je sais bien que Sakura n'est pas très "Sakura" dans cette fic mais je suis contente qu'elle te fasse rire. Voici la suite.

skyllu: Ouh, merci merci. C'est gentil, tout ça vraiment. Un peu plus et j'aurais pris la grosse tête. 8D Je suis vraiment ravie que le style te plaise et pour les fautes... Euh. Là j'ai pas d'excuses mais je fais toujours de mon mieux. :)

Rosy: Chère fane n°1, me revoilà à nouveau revenue d'entre les morts! :) Merci de me soutenir autant! Sérieux, je pensais vraiment arrêter les fics mais... Non. J'aime trop écrire. Sans ça, je ne serais plus qu'une intello ennuyeuse, réparatrice électroniques. C'est franchement moins drôle! x) Je suis consciente que je publie très rarement mais ce n'est pas parce que j'écris pas. Au contraire, je ne fais que ça mais au bout d'un moment, je n'arrive plus à être satisfaite avec ce que j'écris. Donc... T'en fais pas... Tant que je serais pas mariée, je risque pas d'arrêter! XD

Anae: Merci, ce que tu me dis me flatte beaucoup. :) Et ne pas tomber dans la précipitation... Je crois que ça compte pas sur cette fic, vu comme mes chapitres sont très longs. Je compense! :) J'espère que tu aimeras encore ce nouveau chapitre!

marieb: Merci beaucoup. Ravie que tu aimes et que tu trouve ça drôle surtout. Je pensais que ça ne faisait rire que moi, au début! x)

Anonymous: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. Bon, côté envie de meurtre, il se peut que tu te calme un peu avec ce nouveau chapitre! :)

Assez de blablas, maintenant, place à la lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Vendredi soir, tu mourus bis.

A mon avis, vous devriez effacer tout ce que j'ai pu penser de bien à propos de lui… Et remplacer le mot « sourire » par « grimace », « charmant » par « dégoutant », « canon » par « d'une grande laideur non dissimulable » bref… Tournez le tout au négatif car en fin de compte, son sourire sincère… Il n'a jamais existé. Sasuke Uchiwa ricane, émet des sourires narquois, parle avec un ton cassant… Tâchez de vous en souvenir, la prochaine fois. Car moi, je me rends compte que je n'ai vu qu'un de ses deux profils, ça m'a dupé. Le rictus, qui est en fait sa véritable marque de fabrique, devait certainement s'étaler de l'autre côté.

Croyez-moi, il est juste… Détestable.

Pourtant, ces hommes s'amassaient autour de lui comme un troupeau de vaches ayant trouvé un peu de verdure en plein reg. J'imagine que c'est un peu ce qu'il est aussi… Une bonne pâture bien verte au beau milieu d'un désert hostile.

Tous les membres du conseil se dirigèrent sans tarder tout au fond, les murmures de leurs discussions faisant écho dans les couloirs en verres, avant que la lourde porte de la salle de conférence se referme derrière eux dans un bruit mat. Laissée en arrière, je soupirai un bon coup. Je me décidai d'abord à déposer mes affaires dans mon bureau avant d'aller m'aventurer à la recherche de cet expert comptable parti je ne sais où… Vraisemblablement, il n'est pas dans son box… Génial. Maintenant, le truc, c'est que je vais devoir redescendre… Et bien sûr, sa Majesté n'aura jamais la gentillesse de me dire qu'il fallait la présence de ce crétin à cette réunion. Enervée, je m'affalai un instant sur ma chaise…

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper légèrement ma porte vitrée grande ouverte et je me retournai sur un Naruto Uzumaki tout souriant…

-Tout va bien, Sakura ? Demanda t il d'une voix qui se voulait probablement amicale.

-Ah. Monsieur Uzumaki. Murmurai-je en essayant d'émettre un sourire pas trop hypocrite.

-S'il vous plait, appelez moi Naruto. Je ne vous ai pas vu de toute la semaine… Vous n'êtes pas trop débordée en ce moment ? S'enquit-il avec un autre de ses sourires chaleureux, à l'inverse du mien.

Cette discussion ne sert à rien… Parler du beau temps et de la pluie, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc, encore moins lorsque mon interlocuteur y ajoute allègrement des étirements labiaux par intermittence. Je crois que suite à l'épisode du _Sourire sincère de sa Seigneurie_, je suis dégoutée de la niaiserie pour au moins dix ans. Oui, sourire, c'est niais. En plus, c'est fou ce que gars est naïf, l'incarnation même de cette mièvrerie qui me dégoute… Je seconde le PDG, alors qu'est ce qu'il va croire ? Bien sûr que je suis toujours trop débordée.

-Eh bien, oui, je le suis mais c'est ça, mon boulot. Vous aussi, vous êtes occupé si je ne m'abuse. Répondis je habilement en voyant l'énorme porte document qu'il se trimballait.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses affaires et haussa les sourcils pendant que je fixais un point invisible sur mon bureau avec lassitude.

-Oh, ça, ce n'est rien, juste quelques paperasses… Faire les courses pour Sasuke doit être nettement plus compliqué.

Je relève brusquement les yeux vers lui, surprise : il venait de l'appeler _Sasuke_…

Je devins tout d'un coup beaucoup plus intéressée par la conversation.

Allez quoi, pensez pas de travers, je vous signale que _même moi_, je n'ose pas l'appeler « _Sasuke »_ que ce soit entre collègues ou même en pensée. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va me tomber sur le dos si je fais ça. En même temps, je trouve ça complètement absurde… Ce n'est pas Voldemort, tout de même. Mais voilà, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, son prénom est trop moche alors…

-_Sasuke?_ Vous… Vous semblez bien le connaitre. Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez pour lui ? Demandai je, attentive.

-Et comment que je le connais. On a pratiquement grandi ensemble et je ne travaille pas _pour_ lui, je travaille _avec_ lui… M'enfin, ça, il faut que je le lui rappelle de temps en temps parce que croyez moi, son sale caractère ne date pas d'hier… Répondit-il fièrement sur le ton de la confidence.

Est-ce que j'ai… _Bien entendu ?_

Waouh. Je m'attendais vraiment à tout sauf _ça_. Franchement… J'en ai la mâchoire complètement décrochée.

Ben, ça alors…

Bon, d'accord, ça n'a rien d'un scoop mais… Que quelqu'un d'aussi hostile que Sasuke Uchiwa ait de vrais amis de longues dates, qui lui soit volontairement fidèle et qui, en plus, travaille pour lui –désolée, mais Monsieur Uzumaki n'est même pas le vice président, il peut pas techniquement _travailler avec lui_–… Avouez quand même que c'est à la limite de l'impossible.

-En fait… J'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient en réunion, qu'est ce qu'il vous a encore demandé pour que vous n'y soyez pas ? S'enquit-il en regardant à gauche et à droite comme pour chercher une réponse à sa propre question.

Je secouai légèrement la tête afin de ne pas lui donner une réponse trop stupide suite à cette révélation…

-Eh bien… Je recherche le chef comptable qui doit aussi être présent à la réunion mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être. Alors je médite… Peut être que j'arriverai à distinguer sa présence parmi mille cinq cents employés. Lançai je, sarcastique.

-Oh… Vous voulez dire Shikamaru? Il est descendu à la cafétéria il y a un quart d'heure environ.

Je soupirai de désespoir. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il soit à la cafétéria, au rez-de-chaussée… Il ne me reste plus qu'à y descendre, la mort dans l'âme.

-Si vous voulez, je peux lui demander de remonter tout de suite. Proposa t il.

Hum. En fin de compte, ce bavardage n'est peut être pas aussi inutile que ça…

J'acceptai alors sa proposition dans la seconde en essayant d'être la plus gentille possible. Puis il me dit qu'il doit passer le coup de fil dans son bureau et me demande d'attendre Monsieur Nara avec lui ce qui m'arrangeait bien parce qu'il me semblait que ce Naruto savait bon nombre de choses intéressantes au sujet de l'entreprise. Des choses que je ne connaissais certainement pas et Dieu seul sait combien je détestais être paumée dans mon milieu de travail.

Une fois arrivée dans son office qui se trouvait à peine à deux pas du mien, je m'installai confortablement sur un canapé orangé en L, au coin de cet espace particulièrement lumineux, pendant qu'il effectuait l'appel tout en rangeant quelques bouts de papiers dans son tiroir. Il prononça deux, trois phrases et raccrocha rapidement en souriant. Il me proposa un café, ce que j'ai accepté avec plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il me tendit une tasse en porcelaine blanc remplie du liquide noir et vint s'asseoir près de moi sur le canapé.

Il avait sa propre machine à café…

Expliquez moi pourquoi je suis obligée d'aller en chercher chez Domino's, à l'autre bout de la ville chaque matin alors que le DRH possède une machine en bonne et due forme dans son bureau?... Non, mais c'est à chier, là, franchement. Il aurait pu, lui aussi, acheter sa propre machine et faire lui-même son café matinal ou tiens, me le faire faire dans son bureau, ça m'aurait pas dérangé. Mais un café italien, qui en plus n'a pas de parking et où les taxis refusent de se garer…

Oui bon, Sakura, reconcentrons nous sur la conversation… Après, nous aurons tout le temps qu'il faut pour râler après ce dictateur en puissance.

-Dites… Je peux vous poser quelques questions ? Au sujet de l'entreprise, je veux dire… Ajoutai-je innocemment, en avisant son froncement de sourcil méfiant.

_Innocemment_… Et il y croit, l'imbécile.

-Oh, bien sûr. Accéda t il en buvant une gorgée de son café. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

J'eus un sourire presque sadique en voyant devant moi tout un tremplin de questions…

-Eh bien… Avant d'entrer ici, j'ai lu beaucoup d'articles sur Akatsuki et j'avoue que j'ai été assez désorientée en rencontrant Sasuke Uchiwa en tant que PDG. Son nom n'a été mentionné nulle part et en plus… Il était écrit noir sur blanc que le dirigeant était un certain… Itachi Uchiwa.

Naruto grimaça légèrement… On dirait que c'était le nom tabou. Je me souviens très bien de la tête que Sa Seigneurie avait faite lorsque j'ai demandé s'il était Itachi Uchiwa et c'est en partie à cause de ça que je veux à tout prix que l'on m'explique…

-Ah, ça… Souffla t il avant de prendre un air pensif, on aurait dit qu'il en était… Triste ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit tandis que je fixais toujours mon voisin. Il semblait plongé dans de lointains souvenirs et l'air mélancolique qu'il arbora à ce moment là était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus… Alarmant. J'eus soudain envie de retrouver un de ses sourires niais se dessiner sur son visage…

-Monsieur Uzumaki ? Persévérai-je en penchant légèrement ma tête sur le côté afin de mieux étudier ses réactions.

Il déglutit difficilement et revint peu à peu à la réalité. Puis il se tourna vers moi, le visage assez blanc.

-Je ne crois pas que Sasuke apprécierait que l'on en parle… C'est une très longue histoire. Commença t il en s'humectant les lèvres, tant son hésitation était palpable. En fait, c'est surtout à lui qu'il ne faut pas en parler… Il peut en devenir très désagréable. Mais vu comme vous êtes nouvelle ici et que votre poste soit assez élevée, on ne peut pas non plus vous laisser dans l'ignorance…

Il semblait quand même assez perplexe… Il était probablement en plein combat intérieur. Devait il me raconter ou se taire ? Enfin, je m'en fiche pas mal de sa détresse neuronale. C'est pourquoi je me contentai d'hocher gentiment la tête afin qu'il puisse continuer de se laver tranquillement la conscience.

C'est clair que si Sasuke Uchiwa ne voulait pas qu'on en parle, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison précise. Et celui qui a lâché le morceau, il va mal finir même si, bon… Je ne suis pas une balance non plus. Enfin, tant que ma peau n'est pas en jeu, je ne balancerai rien ni personne quand il ne le faut pas…

Voyant que j'étais tout ouïe –et c'est dire–, il poursuivit :

-Je ne peux pas tout vous révéler, ce serait comme trahir mon meilleur ami… Mais je crois que tout ce que je peux faire, c'est… Vous parler de Sasuke. Afin que vous puissiez comprendre.

Hein, QUOI ?

-Je… vous demande pardon ?

-Eh bien oui, de Sasuke Uchiwa, de ses débuts et tout ça… De sa vie quoi.

Quoi ? Non, non, non, non, non… Non. NON. Je n'ai que trop entendu parler de Sasuke Uchiwa toute la semaine, que ce soit en long en large, de travers, à gauche à droite, de haut en bas… Non. J'en aurai encore d'autres à l'avenir, des semaines imbuvables à l'Uchiwa alors… Merci bien mais me gargariser de ses histoires passées, aussi intéressantes soient elles… Je m'en passe !

-Euh… Tout compte fait, vous pouvez faire court et m'épargner toutes les péripéties burlesques de votre meilleur ami. Je crois que… Je serai capable de deviner toute seule, en ce qui concerne les détails et… Le reste. Essayai je de refuser poliment.

Il sourit. Je sais qu'il n'est pas dupe. Et il sait que Sasuke Uchiwa est loin d'être un enfant de cœur.

-Vous savez, il n'est pas toujours comme ça…

Et voilà, la phrase miracle. La défense ultime qui ne sert absolument à rien.

-Ah oui ? C'est vous-même qui avez dit que son sale caractère ne datait pas d'hier, non ?

Tu parles que je vais le croire ! Sasuke Uchiwa est tellement cynique que ça ne peut pas ne pas être quelque chose d'innée chez lui.

-Oui mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a toujours été désagréable. Sasuke est un homme très juste, vous savez. J'espère que vous resterez assez longtemps pour vous en apercevoir.

Juste ? JUSTE ? Alors ça, c'est la meilleure, vraiment, c'est la meilleure. Sasuke Uchiwa est tout sauf un homme juste…

Vous trouvez ça juste, vous, de réduire une pauvre femme sans défense –et belle qui plus est– en esclavage ? Vous trouvez ça juste de la faire lever aux aurores pour qu'elle puisse faire vos petites courses ? De la faire rentrer tard pour ranger des paperasses ou faire des photocopies sans intérêts ? De l'obliger à s'asseoir à son bureau pendant six heures d'affilée à répondre essentiellement au téléphone ? De la dénigrer parce qu'elle est _petite_ ? Où est la justice là dedans, hein ? Elle est où ?

Et puis, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça : « J'espère que vous resterez assez longtemps pour vous en apercevoir. » ? Parce qu'il croit que je ne vais pas arriver à survivre à ses sauts d'humeurs peut être ? C'est qu'il croirait en Dieu…

-Ça va ? Vous avez bien papoté ? S'éleva une voix froide survenue de nulle part, nous faisant sursauter, moi et Naruto.

Oh, oh. Problème à dix heures.

Le cœur battant, je relevai courageusement les yeux vers Monsieur Uchiwa et pour la première fois de ma vie, je sentis clairement mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Son regard noir et coléreux me foudroyait carrément sur place tandis que ses mâchoires se contractaient régulièrement d'une manière qui ne laissait rien présager de bon…

-Sakura, vous n'avez pas compris ce que vous devez faire ou votre signe zodiacal, c'est le moineau ? M'agressa t il directement, sans prendre en compte la présence de Naruto qui, en passant, semblait totalement outré.

Mais, cette fois, je n'allais pas me laisser faire…

-Il arrive, Monsieur, je ne faisais juste que l'attendre en compagnie de Monsieur Uzumaki. Répondis je avec un calme qui contrastait durement au semblant de peur qui régnait à l'intérieur.

Oui, de peur… D'accord, il ne va rien me faire mais quand même. Il a le pouvoir de me faire perdre pas mal de choses très importantes. Comme mon boulot, par exemple. Par conséquent, les trente milles dollars par mois. Ou encore ma fierté –bon, ça, il fait vraiment tout pour que je la perde-.

Son regard intraitable passa de moi à mon voisin qui, lui, eut droit à une aura carrément meurtrière…

-Je ne crois pas te payer pour tenir compagnie à mes assistantes, Naruto… Lança t il à nouveau, son austérité se faisant encore plus ressentir que d'habitude.

-Arrêtes, ce n'est pas un crime non plus ! Répliqua Naruto avec une nonchalance qui ne lui seyait pas vraiment.

Le brun le fusilla su regard.

-Et puis, je trouve ça dommage que tu ne lui ais rien dit. Fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle, non ? Ajouta t il alors que je sentais clairement le relent fétide de sa mauvaise humeur croitre, encore et encore.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que cet Uchiwa là cache mais je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant que c'est pas du joli. Il en fait vraiment une tonne pour rien, là…

-Sakura, allez dans mon bureau, prenez les dossiers entreposés dessus et attendez moi dans la salle de conférence. Tout de suite. Ordonna t il sans m'accorder le moindre regard, étant donné qu'il fixait Naruto avec fureur.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et déguerpis très vite de cette situation embarrassante. Une fois sortie, je me retournai légèrement pour voir que Monsieur Uchiwa venait de refermer la porte orange derrière moi.

Il n'allait pas le tuer, tout de même ?

* * *

Dieu bénisse la climatisation…

Oui. Car la salle de conférence est comme qui dirait… Hermétique ? Aucune fenêtre, aucun moyen de rafraîchissement… Rien. La lumière du jour y pénétrait à peine. Enfin, non, là j'exagère un peu…

La réunion commençait à se faire longue, environ deux heures et ce n'était pas encore terminé. Je me retenais violemment pour ne pas bailler devant eux.

Mes vieux tics commençaient à apparaitre… Je déteste rester assise, sans rien dire ni rien faire… A bien réfléchir, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je fais ici. C'est une réunion réservée exclusivement aux membres du conseil administratif, il n'est écrit nulle part que cela nécessite la présence de l'assistante au PDG… Ou encore celle du chef comptable. Seuls les actionnaires devraient êtres présents –et Dieu seul savait que je suis encore loin d'en être une- car c'est normalement durant cette assemblée qu'ils se partagent leur butin, si je puis dire.

Le président du conseil, Yahiko Hishitsu, continuait de déblatérer sur les gains de l'entreprise –je crois-, félicitant ouvertement la capacité de Monsieur Uchiwa à gérer et à diriger Akatsuki Corporation. Moi, franchement, ces tonnes de compliments à son égard, ça me donne envie de vomir. Si ce goujat arrogant d'Uchiwa savait autant faire marcher cette boite, c'était bien parce qu'il savait faire peur à ses employés. Il n'impose pas le respect mais bien la terreur… Une terreur omniprésente. Suffocante. J'imagine que cela fait son effet sur les esprits faibles –en notant bien que je n'en suis pas un…

Je gribouillai quelques notes parfaitement inutiles sur mon bloc-notes lorsque soudainement, je sentis un pied frôler le mien. Est-ce que c'était ce que je pensais que c'était ? Je relève instinctivement les yeux vers Sasori Akaino et vis ce que je redoutais le plus : un sourire salace. Eurk. Je reculai sagement et promptement mes pieds sous ma propre chaise, pliant mes genoux un maximum, tandis que je le fusillai du regard. Mais il sourit de plus bel. Quelle plaie ! Il fallait bien sûr que je tombe sur un obsédé. Depuis le début de la réunion, j'ai senti son regard lubrique s'appesantir de plus en plus sur ma petite personne… Bon Dieu. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit juste en face ? En plus… Faire du pied, c'était dégueulasse. Surtout lorsqu'on est supposé être un riche homme d'affaire responsable et débordé… Ou un homme tout court. Imaginez : une chaussure Armani –masculine et peu discrète- qui remonte le long de votre jambe sculpturale, la chaussure en question ayant foulé toutes les rues malfamées de Kyoto et probablement les toilettes pour homme les plus crades qui aient jamais existé… Bonjour la sensualité.

Monsieur Uchiwa a du entrevoir ma crispation car je crus voir sur son visage un petit sourire moqueur. Mais c'était probablement à cause des néons. La seconde d'après, son visage pâle était plus fermé que jamais, alors j'écoutai un peu plus ce que le PCA était en train de raconter.

- … C'est regrettable mais nous allons devoir le remplacer. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Sasuke.

Je vis ledit Sasuke fermer les yeux puis soupirer. Je n'avais pas tout suivi, en bonne assistante que j'étais, mais je devinai aisément que ce devait être un sujet épineux.

-Je suis prêt à reprendre toutes ses fonctions, Yahiko. J'en suis capable et je le sais.

Il y avait une telle lassitude dans sa voix. Comme s'il avait du dire et redire ces mêmes phrases toute sa vie. La tension entre les deux hommes aussi était palpable.

Mais de quoi parlaient ils ?

Monsieur Hishitsu acquiesçât mais poursuivit :

- Je ne doute pas de tes capacités. Mais je trouve que ce serait plus juste si l'on procédait à un vote, non ?

- Parce que tu trouves qu'il y a plus à même que moi pour diriger Akatsuki ? Ricana Monsieur Uchiwa, amer.

Un silence gêné s'installa en emphase avec les dernières paroles du Grand Chef.

Et moi, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que tout ce charabia voulait dire. Est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de parler d'un éventuel remplacement pour le poste de DG ? Je n'aime pas particulièrement cet Uchiwa mais cette semaine auprès de lui –ou à travailler sous ses ordres- m'a permis de comprendre comment la société fonctionnait et tout ce que j'ai pu en tirer, c'est que, malgré son caractère de chien, Sasuke Uchiwa accomplissait un travail plus qu'impeccable ! Alors pourquoi fléchirait il devant le conseil administratif ? En plus, c'est bien sa famille qui possède la majorité des actions, non ?

Et c'est là que l'évidence me frappa : non, les Uchiwa étaient minoritaires. Et je comprenais maintenant l'amertume de leur descendant.

- Levez la main ceux qui se sentent capable de maintenir à flot cette compagnie. Lança Sieur Uchiwa alors qu'il levait sa propre main tout en fixant le Président du conseil Administratif sans ciller.

Dans un premier temps et à ma grande surprise, tout le monde baissa la tête. Mais cela devait être du au choc car quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme d'en face leva aussi la main tout en me fixant avec envie.

Merde, merde, merde, merde !

A ce train là, je préfère encore travailler sous les ordres de ce tyrannique d'Uchiwa que ce gros pervers… Monsieur Uchiwa baissa la main et regarda ce dernier avec amusement, comme s'il était face à un objet curieux. Il le sonda de son regard onyx puis regarda la main levée en l'air de Monsieur Sasori. Ce dernier me fixait toujours et Monsieur Uchiwa suivit son regard avant de ricaner bruyamment.

- Sasori... Vraiment ? Lança t il à Monsieur Hishitsu sur un ton cassant.

Et même celui ci parut mal à l'aise, se tortillant sur sa chaise et détournant le regard.

Mais c'était quoi leur problème avec Monsieur Uchiwa ? Apparemment, c'était un minoritaire et en plus, il était le plus jeune de toute l'assemblée mais il semblait quand même exercer un pouvoir indéniable sur eux… Comme si… La société ne serait rien sans lui. Mais d'un autre côté, je voyais aussi que le conseil ne le portait pas beaucoup dans son cœur.

- Je devine donc que le sujet est clos, Yahiko. Et la réunion aussi peut…

-Pas si vite, Uchiwa. Interrompit l'autre pervers. Crois tu vraiment être le seul à pouvoir… Profiter de ta _position_ ?

Il avait mis un certain accent terrifiant sur le mot 'position' et lorsqu'il se retourna une nouvelle fois, je sus alors qu'il parlait de moi. Le…

Oh, nom d'un chien…

Uchiwa souriait légèrement.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu être plus sympa avec Uchiwa depuis le début ? Si l'on s'était bien entendu, il pourrait me sortir de cette mauvaise passe en un rien de temps ! Et là, je suis juste à 99% sûre qu'il serait plus que d'accord pour me faire vivre ce calvaire.

Ses yeux vrillèrent les miens. Comprenait-il ma détresse ?

Bon sang de bonsoir !

- Laisse-moi au moins essayer pendant deux semaines, après si ça ne marche pas, tu reprendras ton poste… Proposa Monsieur Sasori alors que je rassemblais rapidement toutes mes pensées autour de deux mots : Harcèlement Sexuel. Et deux semaines seraient largement suffisantes pour essayer de me peloter aux bureaux

Oh bon sang ! Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? Démissionner ? M'enfuir ? Pleurer ? Pathétique ! Et ce crétin de patron qui ne réagissait pas. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon job. Pas celui là. Pas dès la première semaine, je n'ai même pas encore reçu un cents pour tout le boulot que je me suis tapée durant ces cinq jours de dingue !

- Si tu le veux, Sasori. Concéda cet imbécile.

Merde ! Triple merde !

- Mais… Hum. Comment dire ? Reprit il, faisant semblant d'hésiter puis, poursuivit lentement : Sakura est mon assistante personnelle. _Elle_ travaille pour moi de manière exclusive et e_lle_ ira là où _moi,_ j'irais. N'est ce pas, Sakura ?

Son ton… Ce petit sourire. Cette assurance merdique. Je…

Pourquoi fallait-il que mon cœur fasse des ratés suite à ses paroles ?

Je sentais mon corps se liquéfier sur place alors qu'il me dévastait sans aucune pitié avec son putain de regard onyx!

C'est quoi, ça ? Je ne peux plus penser correctement et je sens mes oreilles chauffer au fur et à mesure que touts les regards se concentrent sur moi.

Il arqua un sourcil, un peu narquois, puis, je me souvins qu'il m'avait posé une question.

_Reprends toi, Saku et dis quelque chose !_

Je relevai la tête vers mon patron et essayai de soutenir son regard. En vain. Cela ne faisait que glacer mes entrailles tout en brûlant ma peau.

_Ses yeux, c'est des allume-cigares ou quoi ?_

Au final, je bredouillai une réponse que je ne compris même pas et je le vis sourire, encore plus moqueur que d'habitude.

_Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?_

Je regardais anxieusement autour de moi, à la recherche d'un autre sourire moqueur mais au vu du visage désappointé de Monsieur Sasori, je devais avoir dit la chose qu'il fallait pour me sortir de cette galère.

A partir de là, je ne pris plus conscience de la tournure qu'avait pris la réunion, tellement mes pensées avaient été désarçonnées par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Jamais, je dis bien jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi _gênée_ de toute ma vie. Et pourtant, il ne semblait pas y avoir de raison apparente. C'est juste… Je ne l'avais pas encore vu s'exprimer de cette façon. Ou me regarder de cette façon. Aussi intensément, je veux dire et c'était juste… Indescriptible. C'était… Contradictoire. A la fois grisant et terrifiant. Je crois que je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Sasuke Uchiwa arrivait à intimider tout le monde : on ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il pense et on se prend toujours une grande claque lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche.

Ce que je dis n'a aucun sens. Bon sang. J'ai juste le tournis.

Lorsque la réunion prit fin, je fis exprès de m'éclipser dans mon bureau afin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête. Ce que je ressens, ce n'est pas de la gêne provoquée par Uchiwa… Je crois que c'est juste du à… La reconnaissance. La reconnaissance parce que malgré notre collaboration difficile, il s'était donné la peine de me préserver de certaines choses, comme le traumatisme de devoir travailler sous les ordres peu professionnels de Sasori Akaino… Je lui en étais reconnaissante et c'était ça, qui me faisait me sentir gênée. Je l'avais presque imploré du regard pour qu'il me rende ce service.

Qu'est ce que j'essaye de me dire exactement ? Je divague vraiment.

_Eh, oh ! Reprends tes esprits ! Il t'a rendu service, et alors ? C'est d'une normalité banale, non ? Et puis, jamais il ne laisserait sa place à… _Oh_. _Oh.

_Oh !_

Oh, alors c'est comme ça? Il a dit ça juste parce qu'il avait vu que Sasori Akaino était plus intéressé par moi que par le poste de DG ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas céder son poste de haut rang à quelqu'un d'autre ? Il s'était servi de moi pour que ce pervers se désiste ? Son '_Vous m'appartenez' _depuis du début ne comptait donc plus ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il _refuse_ que je _sois_ à un autre homme ? Un autre que… Lui ?

Je m'écroulai sur ma chaise, une nouvelle fois chamboulée. Etais je sérieusement en train de penser -non, de _souhaiter_ que Monsieur Uchiwa soit… _Possessif_ envers moi ?

Je me pris la tête entre mes mains moites. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait, à la fin ? Sasuke Uchiwa était un homme exécrable ! Honnête, sérieux et travailleur, certes, mais exécrable. Exécrablement beau, de surcroit.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête ça !

Le combiné sur mon bureau sonna et je décrochai à la quatrième vitesse, désireuse d'outrepasser le bazar dans mes pensées. Seulement, je ne fus que plus fébrile lorsque j'entendis la voix grave et profonde de Monsieur Uchiwa m'ordonner fermement de venir dans son bureau. Même ses ordres sont agréables, maintenant, c'est dingue !

Bien sûr, il ne me fallut pas plus de cinq seconde pour traverser le couloir et rentrer dans le bureau directorial. Je m'arrêtai à mi chemin et le regardai sans vraiment le voir. Bizarrement, je me calme un peu.

- Vous comptez rester plantée là ou dois je vous envoyer une invitation par la poste ?

Paf ! Le retour en force. Uchiwa, un, Haruno, zéro !

-Non, euh, je…

- Asseyez-vous et mettez vous au travail. Me coupa t il sèchement sans prendre la peine de me regarder.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je remarquai ce qu'il faisait : il était assailli par quatre piles de paperasses bien distinctes et pianotait agilement sur son ordinateur portable, un stylo à la main et un air à la fois concentré et contrarié collé au visage. Je ne fis aucun commentaire. Un autre laptop couleur blanche semblait m'attendre à l'autre bout de son bureau, ainsi qu'une autre chaise et quatre autres piles de dossiers.

Je compris tout d'un coup pourquoi je devais diner avec lui tous les vendredis soirs.

Après deux heures trente de saisie, de rédaction de lettres administratives en tout genre, de coups de fils, de vérification de comptes, de planifications pour la semaine prochaine et surtout de silence mortellement ennuyeux, je décidai que bailler ne serait pas un acte illégitime. C'était plus que je ne peux supporter mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas flancher. Pas devant lui ! Il était presque vingt heures à présent et j'étais quasiment sûre et certaine que nous étions les seuls à être encore au bureau.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon voisin et grimaçai en avisant ce même air concentré que j'avais vu sur son visage depuis le début de la soirée.

Sérieusement, est ce qu'il était humain ? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas avoir de cernes avec toutes ces heures qu'il passe derrière son ordinateur sans ciller? Et ses pauses pipi ? Il n'en prenait jamais ? Moi, j'y suis allé au moins trois fois depuis que je suis là.

-Restez concentrée. M'indiqua t il alors qu'il commençait à éplucher son dernier dossier.

J'acquiesçai et entamai avec lassitude mon troisième lot avec fatigue.

Encore une vérification de comptes, de budget à rétablir pour un complexe hôtelier à construire sur Kagoshima ainsi que quelques demandes à étudier… Il me fallait des dossiers supplémentaires pour le dossier Kagoshima alors je me levai pour aller les chercher sur l'étagère, décrispant en même temps mes jambes endolories.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le classeur gris que je recherchais et maudis le goujat de service de savoir toujours placer les choses là où je ne pourrais jamais l'atteindre. J'entendis le roulis de sa chaise racler la moquette et me retournai vers lui, m'attendant à recevoir encore un peu d'aide, comme la dernière fois mais il était de nouveau au téléphone.

Cela semblait plutôt personnel vu qu'il avait pris la peine de sortir du bureau pour prendre l'appel. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention d'écouter. Il avait juste choisi de s'appuyer contre la paroi extérieure de son mur en verre et de là où j'étais, ben… C'était inévitable.

Au début, son ton était aussi dur que d'habitude, alors j'essayai un maximum de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il était en train de raconter, ne voulant pas me chopper de migraines supplémentaires. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, je me figeai en entendant son timbre trembler puis s'adoucir. Même s'il n'avait mentionné aucun nom, il n'y avait que deux ou trois personnes à qui de tels hommes parleraient de cette manière : leur mère, leur sœur… Ou leur femme.

- Je suis débordée, il ne faut pas que tu penses de cette manière… Plaida t il avec une voix douce. Je verrais ça plus tard, tu veux ? Ce n'est pas le plus important… Je sais, je sais, mais je me débrouille mieux comme ça…

Et le reste de la conversation m'échappa tandis qu'il s'éloignait un peu plus vers les ascenseurs. J'espère qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que je l'écoutais – non, que je l'entendais, plutôt ! Son ton… J'aurais voulu qu'il me parle de cette manière. Enfin, je veux dire… Gentiment. Sans me brusquer. Mais je ne suis pas en train de vouloir être sa mère, hein, ni sa sœur… Surtout pas sa femme. C'est juste… Oh… Oubliez ça !

Je regardai avec énervement le classeur gris qui semblait me toiser depuis sa hauteur. Oh, très bien. Pestant entre mes dents, je décidai d'employer les grands moyens : si tu ne veux pas venir à Haruno, Haruno viendra à toi. Avec détermination, je fis rouler ma chaise jusqu'à l'étagère, soufflai puis, je montai dessus, atteignant facilement le classeur récalcitrant. Cela aurait pu être plus facile s'il n'était pas coincé entre deux autres gros classeurs. Je tirai dessus avec toute la force dont j'étais capable mais rien ne bougea. J'essaya une deuxième fois. En vain.

Ok, puisque c'est comme ça.

Je pris alors appui sur la chaise avec mon pied droite et mis mon pied gauche contre l'étagère, histoire d'avoir un bon contrepoids puis, je tirai sur le classeur tout en utilisant la force de ma jambe gauche.

Tout se passa très vite… La chaise avait roulé en avant, mon pied droit partit avec, tous les classeurs volèrent en éclat, mes mains se refermèrent sur le vide insaisissable tandis que ma bouche s'ouvrait grand sans qu'aucun cri ne sorte. Je suffoquais et fermais les yeux alors que je me sentais précipitée vers le sol, appréhendant déjà le bruit d'une côté cassée. Mais la chute n'eut pas lieu.

Au lieu de ça, c'est autre chose qui me cassa. Complètement.

- On ne vous a jamais dit d'enlever vos chaussures pour faire des acrobaties de ce genre ? Ricana une voix grave. Spectaculaire en passant. Ajouta t il.

Mon pouls s'affola. Son souffle, tiède et régulier, était dangereusement près de mon oreille, de mon visage, mon dos était totalement collé contre son torse chaud et –oh bon sang !- ses mains me retenaient fermement contre lui. Mais si c'était seulement ça, je n'aurais pas rougi aussi violemment. L'emplacement de ses mains, bien que je devine qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, était tout sauf reposant : la gauche se crispait à quelques centimètres en dessous de ma poitrine tandis que la droite se trouvait plus bas sur mes hanches, remontant indécemment ma jupe jusqu'à mi cuisse dans la précipitation de ses gestes.

Je me redressai si vite que j'en eus le tournis, rougissant jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

Il me regarda en fronçant profondément les sourcils et je réarrangeai machinalement ma coiffure. C'était devenu un reflexe depuis le temps. Mais il se racla la gorge, comme si j'avais raté quelque chose, puis il se retourna légèrement en grognant :

-Votre jupe.

_Oh-mon-dieu-pourquoi-est-ce-que-je-n'ai-pas-replacé-ma-jupe-en-premier !_

_On voit presque mes fesses !_

-Hum… Je crois que nous ferions mieux de ranger ce bazar et aller diner. Fit il remarquer tandis que je me rendis compte qu'il me tournait le dos, évitant ainsi de regarder mon déshonneur.

Je lui en fus encore une fois reconnaissante alors que je remettais mes vêtements en place.

Ensuite, je suivis son consigne, repris toutes les feuilles qui s'étaient éparpillées sur la moquette sombre et les replaçai dans les classeurs adéquats. Monsieur Uchiwa m'aida en silence, respectant une nouvelle fois ma gêne.

Cette journée était incroyable, vraiment.

Tout bonnement une journée… Incroyable. Gênante. Etrange. Mais incroyable. Comme si je découvrais un nouveau côté de Sasuke Uchiwa. Un côté gentleman qui pourtant, je croyais quasi-inexistant chez lui.

Il remit les classeurs sur l'étagère et un sourire en coin étira narquoisement ses lèvres.

- Rappelez-vous de faire installer un escabot, la prochaine fois. Commenta t il.

Je roulai des yeux. Pour un gentleman, il aimait plutôt bien la ramener sur le fait que je sois vraiment minuscule.

Une fois que tout fut en place, il me proposa d'emporter mon boulot chez moi et de les finir pendant le weekend. Ce que j'acceptai sans rechigner, n'ayant pas envie de passer deux autres heures de silence gênant en sa compagnie. Il rangea ses affaires dans son attaché-case et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer ses mains blanches, fines, longues et habiles. On aurait dit des tarentules albinos. Je pouffai discrètement et il releva aussitôt les yeux, circonspect.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? S'enquit-il.

- Rien. Vraiment rien, Monsieur Uchiwa.

Pour la première fois, je voyais bien qu'il avait envie de prolonger le débat mais il se ravisa, faisant glisser sa mallette de la table.

- Je vous laisse vous changer dans mon bureau, je vous attends devant l'ascenseur. Déclara t il.

Avant même que je n'eus le temps de demander pourquoi je devais me changer dans son bureau, je compris : son bureau à lui avait des stores. Pas le mien.

- Vous devriez songer à me donner un peu plus d'intimité, Monsieur Uchiwa. C'est injuste de ne pas avoir de stores dans son bureau, surtout pour une femme. Râlai je.

- Malheureusement, Sakura, je ne vous paye pas pour que vous ayez de l'intimité. Sourit il avant de passer la porte.

Je soupirai puis allai récupérer mon sac dans mon bureau avant de revenir sur mes pas et fermer la porte de son bureau à double tour, baissant les stores.

Je me déshabillai rapidement, pliai mes vêtements avant de mettre ma robe en satin noire et les chaussures hautes perchées qui allaient avec : des escarpins Emilio Pucci qui allongeaient mes jambes de façon remarquable. Je mis ensuite tous les accessoires que j'ai emporté, mon collier et mon bracelet fin en argent, mes boucles d'oreilles en perles. Je décidai de relever mes cheveux en un chignon rapide et lâche, puis les fixai avec des pinces. J'étais prête. Pas besoin de me remaquiller, j'étais parfaite ! Je rangeai les classeurs dans mon sac au même titre que mes précédents vêtements puis je sortis promptement du bureau, refermant derrière moi.

Monsieur Uchiwa se tenait raide devant l'ascenseur alors que je m'approchai de lui à grand pas. La moquette du bureau directorial étouffait grandement les claquements de mes escarpins mais ce n'était plus le cas dans le couloir dont le sol était en marbre. Tant pis, il se fera à mes 'clac ! clac !' fabuleux.

Une fois que je fus à sa hauteur, il scanna ma tenue des yeux, complètement impassible, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir à nouveau gênée. Je sentais clairement ses yeux me brûler la peau, de la tête aux pieds.

- Les incorrigibles escarpins. Soupira t il au bout d'un moment puis il appela l'ascenseur.

J'entrai à sa suite et nous descendîmes presque en silence. Presque. Parce qu'étant donné que les parois de l'ascenseur étaient réfléchissantes, je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas si parfaite que ça, finalement. Ma bouche était… Eh bien, un peu trop pâle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon patron, il était toujours aussi stoïque. Allez, il ne remarquera rien.

Je sortis alors mon tube de rouge à lèvre de mon sac ainsi que mon poudrier et allai commencer à me peinturer la bouche lorsque je sentis une main puissante s'emparer de la mienne, m'arrêtant dans mon geste.

_Hey, bas les pattes !_

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur et il expliqua :

-Vous êtes déjà trop maquillée. Je ne veux pas diner avec un clown.

J'arquai un sourcil de manière féroce puis dégageai ma main de la sienne. Bon sang, il ne pourrait pas se montrer un peu plus délicat envers une femme ?

_Ding._

Nous étions arrivés… Au sous sol. Je fronçai les sourcils, sceptique.

L'ambiance qui y régnait était tout sauf rassurante. Un décor gris presque irréel, un silence de mort glacé… Tout au fond, une lampe à néon grésillait dans un bruit vraiment angoissant et ne parlons même pas des rangées de voitures noires et uniformes qui s'étalaient devant moi. Toutes des berlines de l'Akatsuki Corporation, garées là, comme des soldats androïdes. C'était à vous ficher la chaire de poule !

-Pourquoi les sous sol ? Demandai je, un peu inquiète.

- On prend ma voiture. Dit il tout simplement alors qu'il avançait un peu plus vers le fond, là où la lumière se faisait plus rare.

Je m'arrêtai, figée. Il n'était pas sérieux ?

Il se retourna lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je ne le suivais plus.

- Quoi ? Vous avez peur que je vous viole et que je vous tue après ? Railla t il.

Je secouai légèrement la tête et chassai cette idée de ma tête. C'est vrai que j'y avais pensé. J'avais déjà vu trop de films se dérouler comme ça mais là, c'était mille fois plus effrayant. Je voyais déjà d'ici le slogan : « Suivrez vous une si belle créature dans les fins fonds des ténèbres ? ». Je délire. Je secouai la tête une nouvelle fois.

Et puis, comment ça, _sa_ voiture ? Il avait déjà son chauffeur personnel.

Puis, en le voyant sortir un trousseau de clés, je compris…

- Vous… Vous allez conduire ? Balbutiai je en me remettant sur ses talons.

Son petit sourire en coin et son hochement de tête de gauche à droite me firent comprendre qu'il me trouvait vraiment pathétique.

Oui, pour ça, je l'étais car au fin fond du sous sol était garée une coupée-sport noire rutilante. Je ne connaissais pas la marque mais c'était forcément européen vu le design fluide, effilé et agressif... Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et m'invita à me glisser dans l'habitacle.

-Sakura ? Commença t il une fois que nous fûmes tous les deux à l'intérieur.

-Hum ?

-Vous savez que la relation entre un PDG et son assistant repose surtout sur la confiance, n'est ce pas ? Dit il, un peu pensif.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. C'était vrai. Et en dehors de son caractère tordu… Je devais avouer que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, professionnellement parlant. Bien sûr, il restait encore quelques lacunes, comme toute à l'heure, lorsque j'ai cru qu'il allait me faire du mal mais maintenant, cela allait. J'étais plus tranquille à ses côtés.

-Bien, mettez votre ceinture. Nous avons un peu de route à faire avant d'arriver au restaurant.

Non, Sasuke Uchiwa, PDG de l'Akatsuki Corporation n'avait pas planifié mon assassinat.

Pas de la manière dont je pense du moins.

-Arrêtez ! Mais vous êtes malade ! M'égosillai je alors que Monsieur grillait son quatrième feu rouge.

Son coupé ronronnait paisiblement au fur et à mesure qu'il appuyait sur le champignon. L'aiguille du tableau montait incroyablement vite et le décor dans le noir se faisait continu, effiloché. Mes mains moites s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir de mon siège, mes ongles arrachant des lambeaux de tissus.

_Sasuke Uchiwa était malade !_

-Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon DIEU, c'est rouge, rouge, ROUGE ! STOOOOP !

J'avais beau crier, c'était comme s'il ne m'entendait pas. Oh mon dieu, j'allais mourir. A chaque feu, j'avais la même sensation. J'allais mourir.

Je n'osais pas le regarder, de peur que j'en vienne à me jeter sur lui et le frapper afin qu'il reprenne conscience. Mais le frapper, ce serait tout aussi dangereux, il quitterait la route des yeux et ça, il en était hors de question.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je fermai hermétiquement les yeux. Je voyais un camion qui se ramenait à notre gauche, le feu était rouge mais nous foncions tout de même. Je ne savais même plus si j'étais en train de crier ou de pleurer.

Oh mon dieu.

Je me sentis soudain projetée en avant puis, je fus brutalement ramenée contre mon siège par ma ceinture de sécurité. Nous nous étions arrêtés au feu rouge. Le camion passa devant nous et je me sentis pétrifiée, tremblante comme une feuille et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Je tournai mes yeux écarquillés vers lui et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait l'air d'un con fier de lui, j'eus droit à un froncement de sourcil bien net. Comme s'il était contrarié, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Je ne pus même pas lui poser la question. Ma gorge était totalement bloquée.

Il reprit la route et je pris une profonde inspiration, fermai à nouveau les yeux. Je sentais son regard sur moi mais étonnamment, nous n'étions pas repartis aussi vite que toute à l'heure. Sa conduite devint alors plus calme, plus douce. J'ouvris les yeux de stupéfaction.

- Vous étiez censée avoir confiance en moi, Sakura. Me dit il sur un ton lugubre.

Comme si… Comme si je l'avais… Déçu ? Vraiment, c'était ça ? Ma réaction terrifiée l'avait déçu ? Mais à quoi est ce qu'il s'attendait franchement ?

Je me retournai vers lui pour vérifier ma théorie et retrouvai encore une fois son visage foutrement fermé ! Comment est ce que j'étais censée réagir ? Il s'attendait à ce que je puisse mettre ma vie entre ses mains sans crainte lorsque j'ai dit que j'avais confiance en lui? Il rêve !

Nous arrivâmes bien assez tôt devant le fameux restaurant et je repris une autre profonde respiration. Mes joues devaient être drôlement colorées et mes cheveux complètement arrachés en ce moment mais je n'avais pas tellement envie de voir. Je suis beaucoup trop fâchée pour me soucier de problèmes aussi primaires. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulus être moche pour lui faire honte et faire jaser la presse.

- J'avais confiance en vous pour ne pas faire ce genre chose. Lui dis-je froidement.

Il se tourna vers moi et parut encore plus contrarié. Ce diner promettait vraiment d'être charmant.

Le maitre d'hôtel nous accueillit avec un sourire supérieur avant de s'apercevoir en face de qui il se trouvait. Multipliant courbettes et révérences, il nous mena jusqu'à notre table, près de la fenêtre, tout au fond de la salle. Une place intime, privilégiée si je puis dire.

Nous nous assîmes silencieusement puis, un serveur nous apporta la carte et je décidai de commander le premier plat qui s'inscrivait tout en haut de la liste. Je voulais vraiment finir cette soirée au plus vite.

- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. L'entendis je murmurer mais je n'en étais pas sûre.

Il n'avait même pas relevé ses yeux de la carte. Cela ne s'apparentait pas encore à des excuses et j'étais toujours fâchée. Tremblante. Horrifiée.

- Comment pouviez vous, ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde, ne pas deviner que cela terrifierait n'importe quelle femme ? Crachai je.

Il se tendit puis consentit enfin à relever ses yeux onyx vers moi.

- Vous prétendiez être _différente_.

Son ton était calme, posé mais accusateur. Et il avait raison. J'avais dit que j'étais différente de ses anciennes assistantes. Etait ce donc un test ? Ma différence était elle censée se trouver là, dans cette épreuve ?

- Ecoutez, Sakura. Je n'ai pas particulièrement besoin de quelqu'un pour m'assister, en général, je me débrouille très bien tout seul comme vous pouvez le voir. Commença t il avec dédain. Mais il se trouve que l'entreprise… Traverse une période difficile en ce moment, tout le monde pense que je ne peux pas rechigner à recevoir un peu d'aide. Seulement… Je n'arrive pas à supporter toutes les assistantes que Naruto embauche.

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase en riant légèrement, comme s'il était en proie à un souvenir particulièrement comique. Mais je ne me sentis pas concernée pour autant. Ce sont les assistantes qui n'arrivent pas à le supporter plutôt. Alors je restais froide, distante. Je n'avais pas à rire et plaisanter avec lui. Je suis juste en colère.

Mais il reprit tout de même :

- Lorsque je vous ai rencontré… Vous étiez si….

Il s'arrêta, scruta mon visage puis continua :

-… _Téméraire._

Je le fusillai du regard. Il souriait en coin. Mais c'était quoi son putain de problème, aujourd'hui ?

- Ecoutez, Monsieur Uchiwa, ne vous forcez pas pour faire la conversation. Le silence me convient parfaitement alors servons nous de nos bouches seulement pour déguster la cuisine très prometteuse de votre ami qui vient d'ouvrir son restaurant. Lançai je dans un débit saccadé et énervé.

Il se retint de sourire encore plus. Le serveur était revenu avec une bouteille de vin rouge mais je refusais d'un geste de la main. Il servit donc Monsieur Uchiwa. Il ne tarda pas à siroter son vin, toujours avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Quoi ? M'énervai je.

- Tellement téméraire. Répéta t il.

Je rêve ou il vient d'utiliser un ton appréciateur ? Est-ce qu'il est en train de me… _Draguer _? Ugh.

_Non, reviens sur terre, Sakura. _

Puis, sans prévenir, il glissa sa main sur la mienne. Mon souffle se coupa instantanément, ressentant une décharge électrique de haut voltage me traverser le corps. Oui, il était en train de me draguer. Et je me laissai faire. Bordel. Il retourna ma main de la sienne et déposa finalement quelque chose de métallique et froid aux creux de ma paume. Son trousseau de clés. Mais…

- Ce sont les clés de mon appartement, de mes voitures, de mon bureau et… Même de ma maison à Tokyo. Expliqua t il.

Eh bien, il s'avance plutôt vite pour un premier rencard, non ?

_Rencard ? Sakura, c'est quoi aussi ton problème aujourd'hui ?_

- P-Pourquoi faire ? Nous allons vivre ensemble ? Tentai je de plaisanter.

Pitoyable. Il sourit légèrement mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Cela m'ébranlait. Me dépassait. Jamais un homme ne m'avait donné ses clés de cette manière.

- Vous allez commencer votre vrai travail, à partir de la semaine prochaine. Ce sont des outils basiques.

-Pardon ?

Il roula ses yeux, exaspéré.

- Cette semaine n'a été qu'un test. Marmonna t il, contrit. Il fallait d'abord que je vois à quel point je pouvais vous faire confiance.

Ma mâchoire se détacha, net. C'était quoi encore ces conneries ? Ce _n_'était _qu_'un test ? Parce qu'il y avait encore autre chose ? J'allais travailler plus que ça ? Bordel.

-Et vous me faites confiance à quel point, Monsieur Uchiwa? M'enquis je, un peu irritée.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit :

-Pas beaucoup. Plaqua t il. Vous êtes très… _Changeante_.

-Comme toutes les femmes. Maugréai-je.

Cela me fait chier de l'admettre mais sa réponse m'avait déçue.

-Non, pas comme toutes les femmes. Je veux dire… En faisant référence à vos performances. Vous êtes changeante. Un jour, vous êtes productive, le jour d'après, vous faites de grossières erreurs. Enfin, je suppose seulement. Jusque là, je n'ai vu que les erreurs.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lui cracher au visage tout les gros mots que j'avais en réserver pour lui.

- Vous n'êtes pas assez concentrée, pas assez constante. Pas assez fiable. Continua t il.

- Eh bien alors, virez-moi. Le contrecarrai-je. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous entêtez à garder des personnels incompétents.

C'est vrai, quoi, autant en venir aux conclusions au lieu de faire des préludes aussi rabaissant.

- Eh bien dites moi, avec vous, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Me rétorqua t il avec mauvaise humeur. Mais si vous me le demandez aussi gentiment, peut être que je pourrais considérer cette option.

Il était… Il redevenait exécrable. Dire que la journée m'était apparue comme incroyable. Quelle idée, vraiment ! Je me suis vraiment laissé emportée là. Il fallait que je me calme. Malgré tout ce que je pouvais raconter, je ne tenais pas vraiment à perdre mon emploi sur un tel coup de tête. Alors je repris là où cela devait reprendre :

- Donc, vous ne me faites pas beaucoup confiance mais vous me confiez les clés de votre appartement…C'est bien ça ?

Il soupira, se détendit.

- C'est bien ça. Acquiesçât-il.

- Pourquoi faire ?

-Vous n'avez tout de même pas oublié que vous deviez vous occuper de mes… Petits problèmes quotidiens ? Répondit il en levant un sourcil.

Quoi ? Mais n'était ce pas ce que j'étais en train de faire depuis mardi ? M'occuper de faire livrer ses déjeuners, récupérer ses vêtements à la blanchisserie, annuler ses rencarts, aller lui chercher ses classeurs… Qu'y avait-il d'autre à faire en dehors de ces conneries et qui nécessitaient ses clés ?

Bon, je le découvrirai certainement, la semaine prochaine mais pour l'instant, il valait mieux ne pas s'en faire des cheveux blancs. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il mentait à propos de la confiance qu'il plaçait en moi… Allez savoir pourquoi.

Notre serveur revint à nous assez vite et nous servit. Mais je me moquai un peu du contenu de mon assiette car en suivant le mouvement du serveur, je remarquai une tête particulière à l'entrée.

- Est-ce que c'est… Sai Shimura ? Demandai je, assez incrédule.

Monsieur Uchiwa fronça les sourcils puis suivit mon regard. Son expression changea instantanément du tout au tout, de l'indifférence à une hostilité féroce. C'est vrai que les entreprises Shimura étaient depuis l'aube des temps les rivaux d'Akatsuki Corporation mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle haine.

Comme s'il avait remarqué qu'on le regarde, Sai Shimura se retourna vers nous et sourit grandement après avoir reconnu Sasuke.

_Je venais de l'appeler Sasuke ?_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsque je vis ce brun, au visage d'un blanc farineux, s'approcher de nous à grandes enjambées. Son attitude avait tout d'enthousiaste, comme si Monsieur Uchiwa était l'un de ses vieux amis mais ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin, que sais-je ?

-Restez calme, Sakura et surtout, ne dites rien. Pesta Monsieur Uchiwa entre ses dents alors que l'autre brun n'était plus qu'à deux tables de nous.

Je me contentai de lui obéir sans protester, de un, parce que j'étais censée avoir confiance en lui et deux parce que son ton était quand même assez inquiétant. Comme si l'on était face à un serpent venimeux qui attaquerait au moindre mouvement brusque.

Lorsque Sai Shimura fut assez proche, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui trouver une ressemblance assez frappante avec Monsieur Uchiwa. Bien sûr, il était plus pâle que ce dernier, ce qui était vraiment bizarre, mais ils avaient tout deux les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux et presque la même posture. Si Sasuke Uchiwa était l'indifférence incarné, Sai Shimura, par contre semblait afficher un semblant d'émotion. Un sourire étrangement poli. Pas la peine de faire remarquer que son costume était griffé haute couture.

A ma grande surprise, il me salua d'abord, tendant la main :

- Permettez moi de me présenter, Madame : Sai Shimura.

- Oh, enchantée. Sakura Haruno. Répondis je en prenant sa main, prise au dépourvu.

Il baisa légèrement ma main et je vis Monsieur Uchiwa rouler des yeux.

Lorsque Monsieur Shimura se redressa, il jetait lui aussi un regard mauvais à mon patron.

-Tu prends du bon temps, Sasuke ? Dois je comprendre que tu as déjà trouvé la solution pour t'ancrer à ton entreprise ?

Je fus surprise par sa voix grave, dénuée de toute émotion mais en même temps, très dédaigneux.

- Au moins, je suis là où j'en suis parce que je travaille. Je n'ai pas demandé à mon père de me filer les rennes. Répondit Monsieur Uchiwa, ses yeux jetant des éclairs.

Cela devait vraiment avoir offensé Sai puisque je vis ses poings se serrer, blanchissant ses jointures encore plus si c'était possible. Monsieur Shimura jeta un coup d'œil en ma direction puis sourit.

- Et regarde donc qui tu as amené ce soir. Petit veinard. Lança t il, soudain plus détaché.

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas sûre de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Sakura est mon assistante. Reprit froidement Monsieur Uchiwa.

- Oh ? Mais bien sûr… Tu aimes bien être en étroite collaboration avec ton équipe. Tu sais y faire avec les assistantes. N'est ce pas, Uchiwa ?

Je vis le nez de Monsieur Uchiwa se retrousser sous l'effet de la colère et je me sentis affreusement mal à l'aise. Quand allait ont cesser d'insinuer ce genre de chose ?

- Samui te passe le bonjour, d'ailleurs. Continua Monsieur Shimura tout en se délectant de la réaction contenue de Sasuke.

Cette fois, ce n'était plus de la colère qui crispait ses traits mais bien de la douleur. Une douleur telle que je n'en avais jamais vu et je compris qu'il y avait plus qu'une rivalité commerciale entre ces deux là.

Alors, c'était une histoire de femme ? Toute cette haine, c'était pour une femme ?

Et puis, c'est quoi cette allusion débile au fait que Monsieur Uchiwa savait y faire avec les assistantes ? Il les détestait !

Puis, soudain, je réalisai.

Oh bon sang.

Il était déjà sorti avec une de ses assistantes !

-Autre chose, Sai ? Cracha Monsieur Uchiwa, les mâchoires contractées.

Le protagoniste eut un sourire sardonique et rajouta :

- Ouais, essaye de ne pas couler avec ta flotte. On dit que les requins sont féroces avec les petits minables dans ton genre.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit grand tandis que j'observai d'un coin de l'œil la réaction de Monsieur Uchiwa. Je fus presque soulagée qu'il ait pu garder son masque de froideur.

-Bonne soirée, Sai. Siffla t il entre ses dents sans démonter.

Comment pouvaient-ils supporter un tel échange visuel ? Ils n'avaient presque pas cillé durant toute leur conversation –pour le peu que c'en était-, se fusillant mutuellement du regard. Apparemment, ce Sai Himura était tout aussi doué que Monsieur Uchiwa à ce petit jeu.

-Hum… Toi aussi. Et euhm… (Il se retourna vers moi tout en gardant son interlocuteur à l'œil)… Si jamais vous vous faites jeter dehors par ce… Goujat insensible. L'entreprise Shimura sera ravie de vous accueillir, Mademoiselle… ?

- Haruno. Et non, merci. Mon poste me convient parfaitement. Répondis je avec une froideur surgi de nulle part.

Sai Shimura fronça les sourcils mais ne se démonta pas pour autant : il glissa sur la table sa carte de visite.

-J'insiste. Souligna t il.

Je le fusillai du regard. Ce qu'il faisait, c'était aussi ignoble que voler le rencard de quelqu'un ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup Monsieur Uchiwa mais je trouve que personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça !

Je tournai légèrement pour trouver une idée efficace pour le rembarrer puis, je me rendis compte que nous avions des chandelles sur notre table. D'un geste lent et délibéré, j'approchai sa carte de la flamme et sourit théâtralement :

- Je vous ai dit non, Monsieur Shimura.

Son visage farineux se décomposa alors que je vis d'un coin de l'œil Monsieur Uchiwa se retenir de rire. Je laissai sa carte de visite brûler tranquillement dans une petite cupule à côté de mon verre tout en lui jetant un regard noir. Je ne le fis pas bien longtemps car il fallait avouer que ses prunelles noires chargées de colère étaient vraiment… Flippants.

Je l'entendis ricaner un instant puis il s'adressa à nouveau à mon patron.

-Vous êtes mignons tous le deux. Commenta t il amusé avant de repartir dans une démarche souple.

Je soupirai, énervée. Je déteste _officiellement_ Sai Shimura.

Je pris ma fourchette et mangeai enfin mon saumon –oh, tiens, c'était du saumon, en fait ?- en silence. Monsieur Uchiwa ne bougeait pas d'un poil alors je relevai mes yeux vers lui. Il me fixait encore une fois. Il faisait beaucoup ça, aujourd'hui.

- Impressionnant. Commenta t il.

Je souris. Il avait vraiment l'air étonné et alors que je continuai à manger, je savais que nos conversations allaient désormais prendre un autre ton.

* * *

Voila, voili, voilu. Hum… Z'avez vu comme Sakura a arrêté de crâner dans ce chapitre ? Et comme Sasuke sourit à tout bout de champ ? Bon, me jetez pas de pierres si vous préfériez les joutes verbales mais il faut être lucide. Avec les collègues, au boulot, il y a souvent des hauts et des bas. Et là, c'est le summum de leur entente… Et si vous avez étudié la physique, vous saurez certainement que ce qui monte… Doit forcément redescendre.

Bon, je me tais.

C'est le moment de vous demander : j'ai droit à ma rédemption ou je mérite d'être lapidée, crucifiée et enterrée dans les règles ?

Qu'importe votre réponse, je suis bien curieuse de savoir quelle a été votre scène préférée. Pour ma part, c'était la presque chute dans le bureau. C'est cliché comme tout mais j'ai adoré l'écrire! x) J'ai demandé à ma sœur si c'était possible de tomber comme ça, elle m'a dit d'essayer… Et en effet, ça marche. xD

Enfin bref.

La suite à… ? Moi-même en personne je l'ignore. Je pensais plutôt m'occuper de Deux princes quatre roturières après cette mise à jour.

Bon. A plus, les filles !

Yuri.


	6. Réunion de crise, Crise de Réunion

**Mes chères lectrices adorées, je suis tellement navrée de vous avoir laissé tomber. J'avais tellement de projet cette année et l'année précédente aussi d'ailleurs… Eventuellement, certains d'entre eux se sont concrétisés alors que d'autres non. Je me bats encore pour réaliser les autres restants… J'ai aussi eu une sérieuse mésaventure avec la langue anglaise, ayant poursuivi un apprentissage intensif, ce qui fait que je suis un peu perdue dans ma deuxième langue. Trop d'anglais a presque tué mon français. X') Mais en attendant, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre.**

**J'appréhende un peu vos réactions (si vous êtes encore là) et je m'excuse encore pour ma désertion. **

**0o0**

Chapitre 5 : Réunion de crise, Crise de réunion

A quoi est ce que j'ai pensé, honnêtement ?

Lorsqu'il m'a donné ses clés pour accéder à toutes ses propriétés… Quel genre de tâches foutrement glorieuses m'étais je imaginé ?

-Bon, ok. Panique pas surtout. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une toute petite bêbête… Alors respire. Me serinai-je doucement alors que j'attendais nerveusement dans le hall de l'immense immeuble.

Evidemment, sa majesté Uchiwa vivait un quartier complètement hors de prix et son appartement se trouvait, comme par hasard au dernier étage mais le concierge m'a dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que j'y monte pour aller chercher… Ma mission du jour.

Appuyée sur le comptoir d'accueil, je soupirai lourdement en rejetant ma tête en arrière. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que j'étais en possession de ses clés et un mois donc que j'étais officiellement l'assistante malmenée de Monsieur Uchiwa. Un mois, quatre longues et lourdes semaines. Mais l'atmosphère était nettement plus légère entre nous sans que je n'en saisisse la cause. Peut être était ce parce qu'il m'acceptait enfin au sein de son entreprise ? Peut être aussi parce qu'il reconnaissait enfin mes capacités ?

Oui. Sans aucun doute car durant ces trois dernières semaines, j'ai eu des choses plus intéressantes à faire que d'aller récupérer les vêtements de Monsieur au pressing ou encore livrer son déjeuner dans son bureau… Maintenant, il me laissait le soin de vérifier les papiers qu'il devait signer, d'étudier certains dossiers parmi les demandes fluctuantes, d'organiser ses réunions, d'appeler certains clients importants à sa place… Oh, cela ne voulait absolument pas dire que les emmerdements en tout genre avaient cessé ou que ces nouvelles responsabilités étaient de la petite bière à côté des précédentes –ce serait un rêve bien haut en couleur- mais disons qu'il me prenait… Un peu plus au sérieux.

Et alors que je commence à maitriser le plus gros de mon travail, je commence également à percer à jour les vrais travers de ce patron en pleine puissance. Entre autre que Monsieur Uchiwa aimait bien emmerder les gens. Ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau, me direz vous mais j'entends surtout par là qu'il s'agit d'un passetemps _officiel_ chez lui, qu'il ne faut pas chercher et que, tant que je prendrai ses demandes farfelues pour de la mauvaise farce, je peux être contente de ma condition. Et puis, il n'est plus constamment sur mon dos, du coup, je peux travailler plus sereinement et de façon plus autonome. Je suis autorisée à donner des ordres à sa place tandis que, en dehors de Monsieur Uchiwa, personne n'a le droit de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit…

En fait, il ne me l'a pas dit ouvertement mais je crois qu'il commence vraiment à me faire confiance.

Un début de sourire faillit naitre sur mes lèvres avant que je ne me souvienne pourquoi je me trouvais dans le hall de son immeuble.

-Il doit bien aimer se foutre de moi… Soupirai-je, laconique.

J'étais calme. Assez calme. Pseudo-calme. Et le pseudo-calme, ça me réussissait. Souvent. Enfin… Seulement lorsque je n'avais pas reçu pour ordre de promener un putain de molosse qui devait faire le même poids que moi.

-Il aime _vraiment_ se foutre de ma gueule, ce connard… Marmonnai-je alors que le gardien des lieux ramenait à bout de laisse le nouveau fléau de ma vie.

-Mademoiselle Haruno, je vous présente Onikage !

Onikage. Bah tiens. Faut bien nommer les choses comme ils sont !

Déjà que je n'aimais beaucoup les chiens, il fallait que l'animal soit énorme, arborant un pelage noir effrayant et de grands yeux injectés de sang. Il avançait vers moi en me scrutant dangereusement. Ce n'était pas un animal domestique, c'était un prédateur, un fauve, une bête sauvage en liberté. Et Sieur Uchiwa voulait que j'aille me promener avec ça.

Magnifique ! Brillant ! La meilleure idée du siècle !

Je dégainai mon cellulaire et appelai tout de suite le malade de service. Il décrocha dès la première sonnerie… A croire qu'il m'attendait au tournant.

- Oui, Sakura ? Répondit il d'une voix neutre.

Mais je pouvais déjà deviner son sourire moqueur, sadique.

- Trois mots, Monsieur Uchiwa : Morte De Rire ! Vous pensez sérieusement que je ne vois pas clair dans votre jeu ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler. Je suis juste un patron flexible ! Je vous autorise à prendre la matinée pour vous ressourcer, je vous demande juste d'emmener mon chien avec vous… Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! Expliqua t il posément mais le fond sarcastique ne m'avait pas échappé.

- Eh bien, voilà qui est très gentil de votre part. Puis je faire autre chose pour vous pendant que j'y suis, Monsieur Uchiwa ? Noyer un poisson rouge ? Enterrer un ver de terre ? »

- Humm… Des idées de blondes. Pourquoi vous ne vous offririez pas la teinture qui va avec ? Dit il avec faux sérieux et je pouffai de rire malgré moi.

- Vous n'abandonnerez donc jamais ?

- Je reste optimiste. Surtout que vous allez passer la journée avec Onikage. Je suis sûr qu'il saura vous convaincre que porter des cheveux roses n'est pas la meilleure idée du siècle.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Bonne journée, Sakura ! Chantonna t il avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Bon sang ! Il m'envoie ramasser les crottes de son chien, il ne pourrait pas me témoigner un peu plus de… Respect ? Histoire que je ne le rembarre pas direct ?

D'ailleurs, je regardai le clébard en question… Qui me regarda en retour mais d'une manière assez horrifiante maintenant qu'il se trouvait à moins de deux mètres de moi.

- Euh, dites, pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Demandai je, un léger tremblement dans ma voix.

Le gardien des lieux –un quinquagénaire aux cheveux poivre et sel- m'offrit un sourire indulgent et me tendit la laisse à bout de bras…

- Oh, celui là est un petit curieux… Il ne sort pas souvent et il doit être en train de vous jauger. Mais ne vous en faites pas. C'est un chien très agréable et bien élevé.

J'hésitai à prendre la laisse. _Très agréable et bien élevé_ ? J'en doute ! C'était quand même le chien de ce satané Uchiwa, ne dit on pas : ''Tel chien, tel maitre'' ?

- Ce beau labrador a beau n'avoir que deux ans et demi, Monsieur Uchiwa l'a très bien dressé, croyez moi. Sourit le concierge. Regardez !

Je crus défaillir lorsqu'il détacha le collier du chien et que ce dernier d'élança sur moi. Comme au ralenti, je le vis bondir sur ses pattes avant de me renverser comme une quille.

Un bruit immonde, une sensation humide et désagréable sur le front, une grosse goutte de bave tombant sur ma joue et je sus que j'allais tuer Sasuke Uchiwa. D'une mort lente et douloureuse.

- Mademoiselle Haruno, vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? Me demanda le concierge pour la énième fois avec une expression profondément concernée.

- Mais puisque je vous assure (que ça ne va pas), ce n'est rien vraiment (comparé à ce que je vais faire à ce maudit enfoiré). Encore merci de m'avoir prêté votre salle de bain (et d'avoir eu la stupide idée de lâcher le chien sur moi). Je vais y aller cette fois.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Enfin, je veux dire… Vous pouvez laisser le chien. Je suis certain que Monsieur Uchiwa comprendrait.

Oui, il comprendrait surtout que sa petite blague avait marché et il oserait ensuite me traiter de chochotte. Je pouvais le laisser faire, ce n'était rien comparé à ses critiques acides… Mais cette fois, il était hors de question que je lui donne cette satisfaction, quitte à me prendre une nouvelle flopée de bave de la part du canidé. Et puis, ça m'apprendra à baisser ma garde.

_Une relation moins tendue_. Non mais vraiment…

- Cela ira, je vous assure. Et puis, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Je vais juste l'emmener au parc du coin, ensuite je retournerai aux bureaux. Après tout, ce chien n'a pas l'air bien méchant… Il a juste l'air… _Affectueux_. Mentis je avec un sourire assuré.

- Bien, puisque vous êtes sûre de vous… Bon. Bonne promenade dans ce cas. Mais au moindre problème, revenez immédiatement, d'accord ? Onikage n'est pas comme ça, normalement. Il est joueur mais rarement aussi turbulent. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

- Oh, je crois bien que Monsieur Uchiwa saura me le dire, lui. Marmonnai je dans ma barbe.

Après que le concierge se soit finalement résigné à me laisser partir, je quittai enfin l'immeuble de Monsieur Uchiwa avec Onikage devant moi, ouvrant solennellement la marche. Au début, il suivit gentiment mon rythme, ralentissant l'allure lorsque nous devions traverser une rue, mais au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignions des immeubles luxueux de Mapuku, il commença à trotter de façon saccadée, balançant joyeusement sa queue touffue derrière lui. A un moment donné, il se mit à pousser un feulement bizarre avant d'accélérer le pas plus sérieusement. Au bout d'un moment, je réalisai que j'étais en train de courir alors je tentai de le retenir, tirant sur sa laisse. Et là, et je vous jure que c'est vrai, il me lança un regard aussi noir que celui de son maitre dans ses mauvais jours. Je pinçai des lèvres et tira sur la laisse d'un coup sec.

-Stop ! Arrête toi, sale bête ! M'écriai je en ancrant mes pieds solidement au sol.

Il s'arrêta, me jeta un autre regard étrangement humain et feula à nouveau.

-_Désolée, je parle pas le chien !_ (1) Répliquai-je comme une idiote.

Un passant pouffa de rire et me traita distinctement de timbrée mais je n'eus pas le cœur à l'envoyer sur les roses. J'étais trop exaspérée…

Je soupirai. Y'a pas à dire, c'est vraiment le chien de cet Uchiwa de malheur… Mais je fus soulagée en voyant une espace verte s'étendre de l'autre côté de la rue. Le premier parc venu fera l'affaire, je n'ai jamais convenu que je l'emmènerais à Disney Land…

Arrivée à destination, je m'assis sur le premier banc public qui croisa mon chemin et détachai rapidement le chien. Il alla aussitôt courir derrière un buisson. Ah, alors c'était ça les feulements ! Je grognai, m'étirai et m'affalai un peu plus sur le banc en sentant mes jambes s'alourdir suite à notre petite course.

Bon, après tout, c'était pas si mal. Si l'on omettait notre première rencontre plutôt baveuse et le fait que je n'aimais pas beaucoup les chiens… Ce n'était pas si mal. Parce que je réalise seulement à l'instant que cela fait presque un mois que je n'étais pas sortie prendre l'air. Moi, qui pourtant détestais le confinement par-dessus tout… Et il aura fallu que je promène un _chien_ pour que je m'en rende compte… Il faudrait que je pense à sortir Chibi de temps à autre, même si elle n'aime pas vraiment les promenades. C'est un petit animal très indépendant mais je trouve que je l'ai quand même un peu délaissé ces derniers temps. Et aujourd'hui, c'est au profit d'un chien. Quelle honte. Si Chibi se mettait à me griffer en rentrant à la maison, je la laisserai sûrement faire.

Je soupirai et rejetai ma tête en arrière, regardant la lumière filtrée par l'épais feuillage verdoyant au-dessus de moi. Le printemps était à son summum, les oiseaux chantonnaient et les cerisiers étaient en fleur tout le monde semblait prendre du bon temps au parc. En fait, tout semblait aller dans le meilleur des mondes malgré mes malheurs aux bureaux. C'en serait presque injuste !

Mais j'étais bien, là, détendue et isolée, à l'abri d'un soleil trop enthousiaste et caressée par une légère brise…

Une matinée pour me ressourcer. Oui. Ce n'était vraiment pas si mal.

Enfin jusqu'à ce je sentis quelque chose tirer mes cheveux !

-Mais qu'est ce que… Argh !

Le… Sale enfoiré de clébard de merde ! Il vient de mâchouiller la pointe de mes cheveux, ce fils de... Chacal ! Mes cheveux, oh, mes pauvres cheveux ! Je fusillai le chien du regard et il osa prendre un air innocent.

Est-ce que ce serait mal vu si j'égorgeais ce chien avant de le jeter dans l'étang d'à côté ?

-Onikage, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Rigola une voix masculine au loin.

Je vis une silhouette élancée, habillée de noir, venir vers moi d'une démarche mesurée et nonchalante. Une démarche qui m'était vaguement familière mais ce ne fut que lorsque l'homme se planta devant moi que l'évidence me frappa. Je me redressai brusquement. Ces yeux, cette carnation pâle, ces cheveux sombres... Horriblement familiers.

-Euh… Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? Demanda t il d'une voix de velours alors que je le détaillai bêtement.

Et pour cause : j'avais vu cette tête sur plusieurs journaux, je l'avais détaillé pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois durant… Je m'en serais presque amourachée.

L'homme qui était censé être à la tête du plus grand empire immobilier du Japon, à la place d'une certaine personne bien trop jeune et trop odieux pour le rôle.

Itachi Uchiwa.

Je ressentis soudainement une répulsion inexplicable et je me levai brusquement tout en me mettant deux bons mètres entre nous.

Il fronça les sourcils et je pris sur moi pour essayer de rattraper mon indélicatesse.

-Monsieur Uchiwa. Le saluai je en m'inclinant vers lui.

-Euh, je… Nous nous connaissons ? Répondit il, confus.

-Non. Mais je travaille à l'Akatsuki, Monsieur. Fis je tout simplement.

Au mot Akatsuki, je vis une voile sombre passer sur son visage pâle. Mais ce fut bref et elle fut bien vite chassée par un petit sourire en coin.

-Je vois… Alors c'est vous qui promenez Onikage ? J'ai cru qu'il s'était échappé comme d'habitude.

-Echappé ?

-Oui, cela lui arrive souvent. Mais en même temps, avec un maitre comme Sasuke, on peut le comprendre, n'est ce pas ? Plaisanta t il.

Pour une quelconque raison, cela ne me fit pas rire. Oui, je trouvais Sasuke Uchiwa odieux, oui, je m'en arrachais parfois les cheveux tellement il était agaçant et oui, je le tuais au moins cent fois par jour dans ma tête. Alors normalement, cette plaisanterie devrait me faire rire pour les cent ans à venir… Mais je demeurai stoïque. Je n'arrivai tout simplement pas à me réjouir à l'idée d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un ayant le même avis que moi concernant mon boss. Et en soit, c'était tout à fait anormal.

L'Uchiwa en face de moi sembla avoir remarqué mon humeur et se racla bruyamment la gorge – pour essayer de dissimuler son malaise sans doute.

-Vous devez être drôlement proche de mon frère pour qu'il vous confie son chien…

Sa phrase sonnait comme une constatation banale, lancée juste comme ça… Mais je sus qu'il n'en était rien. En le dévisageant scrupuleusement, on pouvait voir qu'il attendait une quelconque réaction de ma part, une réponse bien précise ou alors un étonnement face à l'information disséminée dans ses paroles peut être… Bien sûr, il serait normal que je sois étonnée par le fait qu'il soit le frère de Sasuke Uchiwa. Après tout, Monsieur Uchiwa ne m'avait jamais parlé de lui et aucune presse n'avait jamais exposé ce dernier en tant que frère d'Itachi Uchiwa quand bien même celui-ci avait droit à trois pavés de louanges tous les mois… Mais encore une fois et pour une raison qui m'échappait toujours, je ne ressentis aucune espèce d'envie de réagir normalement.

-Je suis l'assistante personnelle de Sasuke Uchiwa. D'ailleurs, je dois retourner aux bureaux. Voulez vous faire parvenir un message à votre frère ? Répliquai je d'une voix professionnelle en feignant de regarder ma montre.

J'entendis un ricanement moqueur. Je relevai les yeux, le fusillai du regard.

-C'est bien aimable à vous, Mademoiselle _l'assistante-personnelle-de-Sasuke-Uchiwa_, mais je pense connaitre assez mon _petit frère_ pour savoir qu'il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui fasse parvenir… _Mes messages_. Ceci étant, je ne vous ai jamais vu en sa compagnie… Ni à la Compagnie d'ailleurs. La dernière assistante de Sasuke était une blonde avec une forte p-… Bref, comment se fait il que je ne vous ai jamais rencontré ?

-C'est parce que je viens tout juste de commencer. Et puisque vous n'avez pas de message pour Mr Uchiwa, si vous le permettez, je vais…

-Est-ce que je me trompe si je pense que vous essayez de me fuir ? M'interrompit il avec un sourire en coin. Les bureaux de l'Akatsuki sont à l'autre bout de la ville et vous devez encore ramener Onikage. Ce serait bête de ne pas essayer de profiter de ma présence, n'est ce pas ?

Un sarcasme tellement familier. Un visage tellement familier. Et une pertinence agaçante tellement familière… Je soupirai d'exaspération.

-Vous êtes en voiture ? Aboyai je presque, ce qui le fit rire doucement.

-Bien sûr. Quel serait l'intérêt de la question, sinon ? Chantonna t il.

-Bien sûr. Marmonnai je entre mes dents serrées.

Les sourires sardoniques devaient être un trait commun aux Uchiwa.

-Permettez ? Fit il en me prenant la laisse des mains.

Il s'attela ensuite à y attacher Onikage qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce durant notre petite conversation puis il me fit signe de le suivre. Je me calquai prudemment à ses pas.

-Et sinon, vous n'avez pas peur de monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu, Mademoiselle ? Me lança t il avec un petit air de défi.

-A cet instant, c'est moi qui suis l'inconnue, Monsieur Uchiwa. A votre place, je n'essayerais pas trop de faire le malin.

-Je n'oserais jamais, Mademoiselle… Bon, dites moi au moins votre nom de famille, vous avez évité la question par trois fois, déjà !

-Avancez, Monsieur Uchiwa.

Donner un ordre à un Uchiwa semblait étrange, surtout en connaissant un en particulier… Mais Itachi Uchiwa semblait bien différent de son frère malgré leur ressemblance physique indéniable. Ils n'ont pas vraiment le même « aura », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Avec un sourire en coin breveté Uchiwa, le brun me mena vers le parking et une fois devant sa voiture, je me figeai net. Sa voiture. Noire, agressive, puissante –même à l'arrêt. Je la reconnus immédiatement ! C'était cette fichue coupée-sport de la mort de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Par simple reflexe, je sortis mon trousseau de clé et cherchai rapidement les petits boitiers noirs… Car il y avait des clés de voitures parmi celles là. Je regardai le logo de la marque –un bouclier dans les tons orange, or et rouge (2)- et repérai rapidement la même marque sur un des boitiers. J'appuyai sur un bouton. Et la voiture bipa, faisant sursauter Itachi Uchiwa. Il me lança un regard incrédule et je réalisai à l'instant que si Sasuke Uchiwa m'avait confié ses clés comme ça, ce n'était pas seulement pour que je puisse promener son chien, non. Il avait des plans bien plus élaborés… Je me demandai alors si surveiller son frère en faisait partie.

- La promenade a été bonne, Haruno ?

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte ouverte de son bureau, fis volteface et arquai un sourcil.

Ah, c'est Haruno maintenant ?

- Vous m'avez l'air bien…Prompt, Monsieur Uchiwa. Vous m'attendiez ? Minaudai je.

- Bien sûr que je vous attendais. Les photocopies ne vont pas se faire toutes seules.

Son ton était ridiculement mielleux. Et sarcastique, bien sûr. Il était penché sur son ordinateur et affichait un horrible sourire en coin sans même relever les yeux vers moi. J'eus un début de sourire en secouant ma tête. Je commençais à avoir l'habitude de _Sarcasme Uchiwa, _quand bien même il était irritant. Dans ma tête, j'interprétais son sarcasme comme étant sa bonne humeur.

Il finit de taper quelque chose sur son ordinateur avant de relever les yeux vers moi, me détaillant comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Je commençais à avoir l'habitude de ça aussi.

- Alors… Onikage est un _grand_ fan de barbe à papa, je vous l'avais dit ? Lança t il sur un ton badin mais je voyais parfaitement qu'un coin de ses lèvres tiquait.

Ce sadique se retenait d'éclater de rire.

_Sale …_

Avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour cracher une réplique bien acide, Monsieur Uzumaki débarqua en trombe dans la pièce.

- Sasuke, on a un problème ! Déclara t il avec un air grave.

Notre patron se redressa immédiatement, alerte, toute trace d'amusement disparu de ses traits.

-Euhm… Je vais vous laisser. Décidai je.

-Non, Sakura. Restez. C'est très important. Contra le blond avant de se précipiter vers le bureau de Monsieur Uchiwa.

Il y déposa un peu abruptement un épais dossier et Monsieur Uchiwa fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-A ton avis ?

J'étais toujours choquée de voir comment Monsieur Uzumaki parlait à notre patron. Et de voir comment Monsieur Uchiwa réagissait stoïquement face à autant de manque de professionnalisme.

Je suppose qu'ils devaient être réellement proches.

Monsieur Uchiwa feuilleta rapidement les premiers papiers du document et il se rembrunit au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Lorsqu'il en eut fini, il releva la tête vers Monsieur Uzumaki, ses traits si durs que je me sentis glacée sur place.

-C'est moi-même qui ait demandé l'audit. Tout ça, c'est ridicule. Conclut il en reposant les feuilles de papiers dans le dossier.

-Je sais bien mais cela n'empêche que ce crève la faim t'accuse de quelque chose de grave, Sasuke. Détournement de fond, pot de vin, abus de pouvoir… Je déteste dire ça mais ils peuvent te mettre hors circuit rien que pour le premier motif.

Je ne comprenais rien de leurs charabias mais je vis Monsieur Uchiwa soupirer puis porter sa main à son visage pour se masser légèrement une tempe. C'était la première fois que je le voyais faire ça. Des migraines, j'imagine qu'il en avait avec toutes les affaires qu'il devait traiter. Mais c'était vraiment la première fois qu'il montrait ce genre de signe. L'heure devait être grave.

-Il a des preuves ?

-Fabriquées sans doute. Il vaut mieux que tu te prépares… C'était le meilleur expert-comptable de tout Kyoto, il ne va pas lâcher prise.

-Je suppose que tu as raison. Soupira t il, en fermant les yeux, comme si tout d'un coup il était trop fatigué pour les garder ouvert.

Comme une automate, je lui proposai un café et il rouvrit difficilement les yeux, me regardant fixement, comme si je venais tout juste de débarquer dans son bureau. Encore une fois. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se lança dans une tirade rapide et précise :

-Sakura, faites venir mon avocat ainsi que Monsieur Nara, Monsieur Tanaka et Monsieur Sabakuno dans mon bureau. Immédiatement. Contactez également le cabinet Sabakuno & Yamagara, qu'ils nous envoient au plus vite le compte rendu de l'audit que vous imprimerez en quatre exemplaires. Annulez tous mes rendez-vous pour le reste de la journée et veuillez vérifier tous mes comptes bancaires.

-Euh, vos comptes bancaires, monsieur ? M'enquis je, perdue.

-Les transactions qui y ont eu lieu ces trois derniers mois. S'agaça t il, comme si c'était une foutue évidence.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne captant pas du tout le cheminement de ses pensées et j'ouvris la bouche pour lui poser la question lorsqu'il me lança le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve. Je refermai sagement mon clapet et acquiesçai avant de tourner les talons.

Monsieur Uzumaki me suivit de près en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

J'aurais pu lui demander de répéter ce qu'il disait mais je n'en voyais pas trop l'intérêt, d'autant plus que j'avais à faire.

Je contactai donc toutes les personnes que Monsieur Uchiwa avait demandé, bouclant rapidement la conversation de façon professionnelle. Monsieur Sabakuno était en route, Monsieur Tanaka également. L'avocat, Juugo Adashi, était déjà dans l'immeuble et devait être dans un ascenseur et Nara, notre expert comptable, était déjà dans le bureau de Monsieur Uchiwa. Je devais recevoir le compte rendu et quelques documents de la banque dans quinze à vingt minutes mais il y avait encore un détail que je devais aborder avec Monsieur Uchiwa.

Je pris le combiné et appuyai sur le premier bouton, la ligne du boss.

-Sakura ? Aboya t il presque.

Je roulai des yeux.

-Oui, j'ai fini d'appeler tout le monde, Monsieur. Juste…

-Et les comptes rendus de la banque ? Me coupa t il.

-Ils m'ont fait patientés quinze à vingt minutes pour –

-Insistez. Ça ne peut pas attendre !

-Ils allaient me faire poiroter pendant une heure, j'ai _déjà_ insisté, _Monsieur_.

Oui, j'étais agacée.

-Pas assez apparemment. Cracha t il. Faites imprimer leur mail avec les comptes rendus de l'audit. D'ailleurs, le cabinet ?

-J'allais justement vous en parler, merci ! Fis je, révoltée.

-Et bien, faites donc !

Je fermai les yeux, soupirai et jurai silencieusement, les dents serrées. Un de ces jours, je jure que je lui arracherai la tête.

-Eh bien, Madame Yamagara a insisté pour venir aux bureaux…

-Madame Yama-… ? _Karin_? S'étonna t il.

-A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui. Comme vous n'avez pas demandé à ce qu'elle vienne, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais elle n'a rien voulu écouter alors…

-Non, c'est bon. Elle est la bienvenue.

-Elle est en route mais je peux toujours-… Quoi ?

-Vous m'avez entendu. N'oubliez pas d'apporter du café lorsque tout le monde sera présent. Un grand Macchiatto Caramel pour _Mademoiselle_ Yamagara.

Il raccrocha. Je soupirai rageusement.

C'était quoi, son foutu problème ? Un moment il aboie et grogne comme un chien enragé et l'instant d'après, il s'attendrit comme un agneau cuit à la cocotte-minute. Non, mais je vous jure, le changement d'humeur à l'annonce de l'arrivée de cette Yamagara était totalement palpable… Et soudain, une idée germa dans mon esprit, me faisant froncer les sourcils : est-ce qu'il y avait… Un truc… Entre eux ?

Je soupirai nerveusement… C'était envisageable. Après tout, Monsieur Uchiwa a eu pas mal de rendez vous galant ces derniers jours… Bon, peut être pas forcément galant vu que toutes les filles avec lesquelles ils dinaient avaient forcément un quelconque rapport avec telle ou telle entreprise qu'il voulait comme partenaire… Mais je n'avais jamais vu le nom de Yamagara dans son agenda. C'était donc une connaissance personnelle, voire intime s'il la laissait venir au bureau à l'improviste avec autant de… D'enthousiasme.

L'écran de mon ordinateur me notifia l'arrivée d'un nouveau mail et je me rendis compte avec consternation que je venais de passer plus de dix minutes à essayer d'analyser si oui ou non, Monsieur Uchiwa avait une relation plus que professionnelle avec Karin Yamagara.

Et je me haï pour ça. Et ce fut pour ça que je trimballai une humeur massacrante jusqu'à la fin de la journée et pour aucune autre raison.

Il était plus de dix huit heures lorsque le sommet des cerveaux prit fin et je regardai depuis mon bureau les hommes d'affaires sortir du bureau directorial l'un après l'autre, éreintés mais visiblement satisfaits.

Pour une quelconque raison, Monsieur Uchiwa avait insisté pour que je reste dans mon bureau afin de gérer ses autres clients. Je n'ai donc pas pu assister à cette fichue réunion improvisée qui m'avait valu des regards noirs et des ordres aboyés à 100km/h. Au final, je devais écouter Monsieur et Madame Coleman pépier sur la construction de leur nouveau centre canin, exprimant leur satisfaction à l'égard d'Akatsuki Corp et louant Monsieur Uchiwa comme s'il était une espèce de divinité païenne.

Je soupirai une énième fois. Ma mauvaise humeur ne s'était pas dissipée mais je n'attendis pas plus de temps pour me diriger vers le bureau du PDG. Ramasser et ranger les dossiers trainant, jeter les gobelets de café… Je tenais à finir ça au plus vite et passer outre cette réunion inopinée qui a chamboulé tout un emploi du temps dument planifié par mes soins. J'étais bien décidé à en toucher un mot à Monsieur Uchiwa, comme quoi on devra accélérer les choses la semaine prochaine vu qu'il a annulé deux rendez vous très important aujourd'hui –deux gros contrats, s'entend- mais je fus coupée dans mon élan par la scène qui se jouait devant moi.

Monsieur Uchiwa était debout devant son bureau, dos à moi et penché en avant. Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul, non. Son corps élancé encadrait une plus petite silhouette, fine et pâle, qui devait être appuyée –ou même _assise_ sur son bureau. Je n'étais pas bête. C'était Mademoiselle Karin Yamagara. Et le fait que la main de Monsieur Uchiwa touchait maintenant le bras de la jeune femme confirmait ma théorie d'il y a quelques heures. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux et clairement que je tombais au mauvais moment. Je devais m'éclipser, leur laisser un peu d'intimité et peut être repasser plus tard pour ensuite faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Oui, je devais faire ça.

_Je le devrais. _

Seulement, voilà. Je ne me sentais pas du tout charitable. Alors je me raclai bruyamment la gorge avec mauvaise foi et Mademoiselle Yamagara sursauta tandis que mon boss se retournait pour me poignarder d'un nouveau regard noir.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur mais la filiale chinoise a envoyé des requêtes supplémentaires en rapport avec la station balnéaire. Ils ont dit que c'était urgent.

Faux. Et le regard noir intensifié de Monsieur Uchiwa m'informa qu'il savait que ce n'était pas urgent. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris de dire une telle chose.

-Eh bien, ils attendront demain. Dit il sèchement.

-Demain, on sera samedi, Monsieur.

-Eh bien, lundi alors ! Passez leur un coup de fil et faites les patienter !

-Euh… Tu es sûr, Sasuke ? On peut toujours reporter notre diner si c'est important… Fit la voix fluette de Mademoiselle Yamagara et je me tournai vers elle.

Ses cheveux rouges pétant me choquèrent autant que la première fois que je les ai vus, soit quatre heures auparavant… Elle avait peut être l'air éreintée, sous ses lunettes arrondies et sa chemise parme légèrement froissée, mais ses cheveux sanguinaires lui donnaient une espèce d'aura énergique, lui donnant un air infatigable… Un peu comme Naruto avec ses cheveux jaunes, en fait.

Monsieur Uchiwa me tira de ma contemplation en disant que non, il ne reporterait pas leur diner et qu'il reprendrait les affaires lundi.

Ah. Alors comme ça, il avait un diner improvisé.

Monsieur Uchiwa, perfectionniste et maniaque du timing, avait _improvisé_ un diner avec une _collègue _venue à l'_improviste_ pour une réunion inopinée.

J'essayai d'occulter l'étrangeté d'un tel fait en me penchant sur la table basse afin de commencer mon rituel de nettoyage post réunion. Mais alors que j'empilai feuilles de papiers volantes et autres document, je sentais toujours le regard de Monsieur Uchiwa me brûler la nuque. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Mademoiselle Yamagara ne dise quelque chose à propos Monsieur Uzumaki qu'elle voudrait voir avant d'y aller. Elle sortit du bureau en trombe, dansant presque sur ses escarpins plus vertigineux que les miens, me laissant seule avec mon boss dans un silence assourdissant et menaçant de colère.

Et là, je réalisai enfin pleinement la portée de mes actes. Mais au lieu d'être nerveuse, je continuai de ranger les dossiers et de classer les notes prises durant cette réunion comme si de rien n'était.

-Que croyez-vous être en train de faire, Mademoiselle Haruno ? Persiffla finalement Monsieur Uchiwa.

-Mon travail, monsieur ? Fis je d'une voix contrôlée, placide.

-Je croyais avoir été clair à ce propos, vous deviez rester dans votre bureau jusqu'à la fin de la réu-…

-Et la réunion est terminée, je viens tout simplement nettoyer. N'est ce pas ce que je suis censée faire à chaque fois ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et c'était vraiment de mauvaise augure mais une fois encore, bien qu'une sueur froide commença à traverser mon dos, je ne me sentis pas vraiment paniquée.

-Ne. Jamais. Me. Couper. La. Parole. Ponctua t il les dents serrées.

Je souris avec un certain dédain.

-N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez fait toute la journée, Monsieur ? Couper la parole à tout le monde ? Et bien alors, nous ne sommes que de simples employés, je vous l'accorde mais les relations professionnelles et les règles de l'éthique… ça va dans les deux sens, vous ne pensez pas ?

Je fus moi-même soufflée par ma propre audace. Et au vu du regard maintenant meurtrier de Monsieur Uchiwa, j'étais bien partie pour perdre mon job dans les heures qui suivent.

-Etes vous en train de me dire comment je devrais gérer mon personnel ? Comment _je_ devrais _vous_ gérer ? Susurra t il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

J'allais perdre mon job, à présent, c'était une certitude. Mais je continuai. Encore et toujours.

-Oh, rien de tel, Monsieur Uchiwa. Juste… Respectez vos propres règles et ayez au moins l'obligeance de bien vouloir expliquer les fils de vos pensées lorsque des employés se plient en quatre pour remplir le moindre de vos désirs. Et je vous rappellerais également que des dossiers de la semaine attendent sagement sur vos étagères. Dossiers qui devraient être traités aujourd'hui même mais bien sûr, en plus d'annuler des rendez vous importants, vous allez rajouter des écarts sur votre agenda surchargé.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par-…

Il s'interrompit, plissa les yeux vers moi et un nouvel éclair jaillit de ses yeux mais cette fois, ce fut complètement différent. Ce n'était pas de la colère. Plutôt un choc du à une compréhension brutale de la situation mais honnêtement, je n'en espérais pas tant…

-Qu'est ce que tu me fais, Sakura, une scène de jalousie ?

Et ce fut à mon tour de le fusiller du regard, autant de colère que de choc. De colère parce qu'il était totalement à côté de la plaque et de choc parce que… Merde. Il venait d'employer un registre familier, le descendant de son piédestal de DG tyrannique. Le mélange des deux fit que ma mâchoire tomba à mes pieds, comme si je venais de rentrer dans une dimension parallèle.

Une scène de jalousie ?

Une scène de jalousie ?!

Mes joues chauffèrent malgré moi. De colère. Mais il prit cela comme une espèce de confession intime et tout d'un coup, il souffla puis pouffa légèrement. Oui, il pouffait foutrement de rire. Comme ça, sans préavis. Cet homme était un grand schizophrène.

-Vous êtes fatiguée, Haruno. Tout comme le reste d'entre nous. Rentrez chez vous ou mieux… Sortez avec des amis. Du moins… Je vous libère pour ce vendredi ci.

Il sortit du bureau avec un horrible sourire en coin, me laissant pantoise dans le bureau.

Merde. On était vendredi. Il croyait vraiment que je voulais passer ma soirée avec lui à traiter des dossiers jusqu'à y'a pas d'heure pour ensuite diner dans un restaurant ridiculement cher ?

_En même temps, c'est ce que vous faites tous les vendredis depuis un mois…_ Me souffla ma voix intérieure et ce fut là qu'un vent de panique s'empara de moi et que le doute s'insinua sournoisement.

Etait ce pour ça que j'étais aussi en colère ? Parce que c'était _notre_ vendredi ? Foutaise ! Notre vendredi ? Tssk. Rien que le fait de penser à ce jour comme étant le ''nôtre'' me donna envie de vomir en arc en ciel.

Non, définitivement, ce n'était pas pour ça que j'étais en colère. C'est parce qu'il se permet de faire toutes ces entorses à ses propres règlements. Tous ses règlements à une seule exception : être odieux avec moi. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus aimable aussi, pour changer ?

_Il t'a bien libéré, ce soir non ? Et puis aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas encore virée._

Cette dernière constatation tomba comme une enclume dans mon estomac et je dus m'accrocher à une chaise pour me retenir de tomber.

J'ai failli perdre mon job et je n'ai même pas cillé. Qu'est ce qu'il m'était passé par la tête, bon sang ? Comment est ce que j'ai pu oser balancer autant de choses au PDG d'une multinationale quand bien même il était jeune, con et arrogant ?

Je respirai par à coup.

Tout va bien, Sakura. Il ne t'a pas viré. Tu apprendras juste à fermer ta gueule la prochaine fois et tout se passera bien.

Je sortis du bureau directorial en titubant légèrement et me rattrapai misérablement contra la porte de mon bureau que je refermai faiblement. Maintenant que mon humeur était retombée, j'eus l'impression d'être vidée de toute énergie et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis stupide. Horriblement stupide.

Car j'avais beau mettre la faute sur le dos de Sieur Uchiwa pour cette crise de colère soudaine, je savais que j'avais aussi ma part de responsabilité là dedans : je l'ai écouté. J'ai écouté Sasuke Uchiwa malgré moi et pendant à peine un mois, j'étais devenue, comme qui dirait, _sa propriété, _comme il l'a si bien fait remarquer à notre première rencontre.

Je n'avais aucune interaction sociale à part celles que j'avais au bureau et qui se limitaient donc souvent à Monsieur Uchiwa et Monsieur Uzumaki, voire Nara, quelques fois mais sans plus. Je ne rencontrais jamais quelqu'un de nouveau, tellement pressée de me mettre au travail. Et ce, depuis un long mois. Et encore, la seule nouvelle personne que j'ai rencontré ce mois ci était Itachi Uchiwa, le _frère_ de mon boss.

Merde.

Je devais reprendre ma vie sociale en main ! Et vite !

**0o0**

_Désolée je parle pas le chien : _copyrighted Yuhi Potter. Sis, c'est pour toi ! Hehehe.

**Alors voilà pour ce chapitre. Rencontre avec Ita et arriveé de Karin. Première dispute bizarre avec un Sasuke amusé face à ce qu'il croit être une scène de jalousie.**

**Je travaille d'ors et déjà sur la suite qui consistera en une reprise en main magistrale de la vie sociale de notre Sakura adorée. J'espère ne pas avoir trop perdu la main et ne pas vous avoir perdu, vous, surtout.**

**Merci de m'avoir lue.**

**Bisous,**

**Yuri ~**


End file.
